


We Fight Because We Love

by Lucaevar



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 00:22:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 69,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7485990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucaevar/pseuds/Lucaevar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sanji doesn't know when it happened but at some point he fell asleep like that cradled by Zoro's arms laying on top of the other man. Zoro catches Sanji’s slumping beer deftly before the half full bottle spills all over them. He finishes his own then Sanji’s and lets the empties clink gently down. Zoro squeezes his arms tighter around the blond, enjoying touching him, without having to worry about how or if he will react. Sanji sighs and nuzzles his face deeper into Zoro’s sweatshirt. Zoro shifts slightly and rests his chin on the blond's head burying his nose in the cook's hair and shutting his eyes. The first graces of light are brushing the dark blue horizon. Zoro settles in drifting in that grey place between waking and sleeping enjoying being pressed against the man he loves so deeply.</p><p>When Sanji wakes up the sun is just starting to come up, he is disorientated, but soon realizes where he is. Funny though, there isn't warm flesh all around him but he still smells Zoro. Cracking his eyes open a bit further Sanji sees that he is laying on Zoro's sweatshirt from last night with the blanket the swordsman brought out around him to keep him warm. Sanji buries his face into the sweatshirt just smelling Zoro's scent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just After Alabasta

Zoro was the one hold out were Robin was concerned after Usopp got taken in by her endless arms as well. In an effort to loosen the Marimo up the boys got drunk in the boys cabin that night while Robin got settled in the girls cabin and Nami stayed out to watch the weather as she was concerned about a sudden change. It's dark outside and they are all a few drinks in before the suggestion comes from the coward no less. 

"Let's play a drinking game!" he shouts and quickly gets a harsh and kind of moist shushing from the group.

"What game" Sanji asks eyebrow raised because he is certain first off that he and Zoro have the highest alcohol tolerance, but there are certain games that they will be at a severe disadvantage to the innocent younger boys on the crew.

"I never" Usopp says, before Sanji can even say it Zoro cuts into the conversation.

"Nope" Zoro says and Sanji nods and Usopp deflates as he seems caught in his trick. They continue to argue over what game to play and drink until it is a moot point as Luffy and Chopper are passed out, Usopp is too drunk to continue making a coherent argument for any kind of game. Soon he passes out and Sanji and Zoro put him and Luffy into their beds and leave the little reindeer were he awkwardly passed out as he almost bit Zoro when the man tried to move him. So that left Zoro and Sanji alone to drink themselves to sleep.

"Lightweights" Zoro snorts as he settles next to the cook on the mat, Sanji snorts and raises his beer in agreement. They continue drinking quietly neither of them want to draw Nami's wrath by making too much noise by fighting so sometimes when you can do nothing but fight it's better to just stay silent. But as they both get more drunk it becomes harder to hold their tongues so they whisper insults at each other and throw drunken slugs into their shoulders as they try to stay quiet.

"Shit cook" Zoro hisses as he uses his left hand to shove Sanji in the shoulder.

"Moss headed monster" Sanji wheezes out as he half kicks Zoro in the shin.

"Love machine" Zoro sneers back as he takes another long pull from his nearly empty bottle.

"That's a compliment moss for brains." Sanji smiles and follows it up with a belch. 

"No it's not" Zoro shoves again and this time the action causes him to fall with an arm out and pointing at Sanji.

"Yes it is" Sanji sneers as he leans over a bit barely catching himself from toppling by throwing his right arm out to the side to catch himself.

"Nope" Zoro sighs as his eyes close and he lets the now empty bottle slide from his fingers.

"Yup" Sanji leans in and falls over himself until his head is pillowed on Zoro's arm and his eyes begin to feel heavy.

"Nope" Zoro yawns and his voice is really close but Sanji doesn't care the pillow he found is soft and it's bed time. When Sanji wakes up in the morning curled up next to Zoro with his head pillowed on the swordsman's arm the only way for them to save face with the rest of the boys is to freak out and scream both of them embarrassed at being caught like that by the other. Later while Sanji prepares things for the girls Zoro sits on deck brooding.....

Why.......why does he let that damn idiot cook aggravate him so much, why did it feel so right to wake up facing him with that stupid lovey look and kissy face. Zoro shakes his head to get his mind off that weird track and back to good old fashioned annoyance and hate. Not even the money grubbing navigator could get a rise like that...Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper are about as annoying as small children you just tune them out and they disappear. But that damn shit cook always made his blood boil and his heart beat faster, he just can’t leave it be when it comes to Sanji for some reason he has to push and pick at him. Sitting on the deck of the Going Merry attempting to meditate Zoro's brain continues to float back to that damn blond what could it be about him that would not let Zoro rise above the petty bickering that always ruined whatever agreement they had just managed to make. Zoro snorts again to himself maybe just maybe getting him all riled up was just too fun for him to pass up the cook never failed to rise to the occasion........

As Zoro floats around his own consciousness musing quietly on his new thoughts he is pulled from his semi conscious state into reality by a tell tale smell...the smell of smoke only one person smokes on the ship. Smoke also always means food on this ship, it means fire elsewhere, Zoro’s brain leaps to an image of himself and Luffy drooling at the edge of a forest fire because smoke means food so therefore fire means food. Zoro shoves the silly thought aside as he mentally prepares himself for the object of his current train of thought to be standing impatiently in front of him. Opening his eyes and peering up he sees black legs and a metal plate blocking out the sun. 

"You know I am not your waiter Marimo, and I won't continue bringing you meals if you continue to ignore when I call for everyone to eat" Sanji states matter of factly from the now where land beyond the plate blocking Zoro's view. Zoro snorts and shrugs as he reaches up to accept the plate of lunch.

"Yes you will because you can't stand for anyone to go hungry shit cook." Zoro responds and is glad for the fact that he raised his hand as he spoke, because the dish is unceremoniously dropped into the waiting extremity. Zoro is sure he would be wearing lunch if he hadn't been prepared, he takes a moment to look around the plate and eye the glaring smoke puffing blond looking down at him. Zoro plasters the stupidest shit eating grin on his face he can manage and Sanji glares at him.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you to be a nice little moss-hound and not bite the hand that feeds you." Sanji fumes and Zoro simply smiles stupidly up at him and grunts before turning his face from Sanji's glare. 

“I didn’t bite you….you would know if I had bitten you” Zoro quips after Sanji as the cook turns away, not even dignifying the statement with a response, Sanji stomps across the deck. He is however pleased to hear the groan of happiness at the first bite of stew that Zoro tries to muffle with his movements to get into a more comfortable eating position. Sanji knows the bastard would never admit it but he loves Sanji's food, and for some reason that fact makes the cook weirdly happy like almost too happy. Why should he care that the swordsman likes his food, why should it matter that the sounds Zoro makes over his food are better than any of the verbal praise he gets from the girls. Sanji shakes his own head to ward off the warmth of a blush and resolves to get in a fight with the swordsman as soon as he is done cleaning the kitchen up.

"Yeah a good fight should help clear that up" Sanji mutters to himself as he makes his way back to the galley. When he gets there he begins putting his kitchen back to rights in between taking bites of his own lunch and refilling plates and glasses for the crew as they eat. As he is organizing his spices and dry food stuffs back onto the shelves the cook smokes and hums lightly to himself content to be in his own little world. Everyone quickly clears out after the food is gone as they always do, if they stick around they may be guilted into or ordered to help. Sanji begins filling the sink with water to wash the dishes and scrub the stew pot. As he waits for the soapy water to fill the sink he smokes a cigarette and leans against his cabinets with his eyes closed. The clunk of the galley door opening rouses him and he turns to shove his hands in the soapy water but what he finds astounds him. Zoro has brought back his lunch dish and has his arms up past his elbows in the soapy water scrubbing the dish clean. Sanji is stunned and just stands there as Zoro washes his dish and then sets it in the rinsing side of the sink and moves onto the next dish. 

"Has the sun finally melted your algae brain Marimo what are you doing." Sanji growls out as he stares at something he never thought he would see…..Zoro(really let's face it anyone) helping with dishes without being ordered to. Tan shoulders fall and a low sigh hisses through half clenched teeth.

"I am TRYING....to do something nice for you" Zoro grits out and Sanji is stunned but before he can say anything or even collect the cigarette that he is barely hanging on to with his mouth agape. He never thought he would hear the words nice and you coming from the Marimo and directed at him in a sentence that didn’t involve a particularly weird insult or a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Now close your stupid idiot cook mouth and rinse and dry for me before I change my mind." Zoro hisses and continues with the work. Sanji's kitchen training kicks in at the snarl and before he knows what he is doing he is rinsing and drying as Zoro hands him clean dishes. They work in companionable silence which is unheard of for them until even the giant soup pot is scrubbed, dried, and back to where it belongs. Sanji surveys his spotless kitchen and lights up a celebratory cigarette as he hears Zoro rinse his hands pick up his swords and exit the galley without a word. Sanji promptly follows him out and starts a fight but this one ends in more of a happy exhaustion than anger and resentment at the other party, could they be finally getting along......At least that’s what Zoro believes until dinner…..

"Would you like anything else?" The words slip out casually, in any other relationship in any other situation these words would seem normal. But Sanji saying these words to Zoro almost make the man choke on the food the blond had just delivered. Zoro doesn't want to take advantage so that the offer is never made again but something small maybe.....

"A glass of water?"Zoro says as he swallows his first bites of food. Sanji smiles and nods, before walking off, Zoro eats slowly basking in the wonderfulness of the situation. Sanji is back shortly, he hands the glass down to Zoro who is still enjoying his food without looking Zoro reaches up takes the glass and takes a big drink. The giant grin on Sanji's face should have tipped him off but he didn't look at Sanji's face. Zoro got water alright .....salt....water. He goes to spit it out but he can't without wasting food which just isn't acceptable in front of Sanji, so he swallows the water, the food, and his pride while Sanji watches him with a snarky smirk.

"What the fuck was that?"Zoro hisses, Sanji's impossibly pleased smile grows wider .

"Next time be more specific and you might get what you want." He says flippantly as he unbends from the waist turns and walks away.

The next morning, despite the blonds reaction to his help and his dinner prank, finds Zoro elbows deep in soapy water scrubbing away as the cook dries. But Zoro is distracted by the women lounging on the deck of the Merry, but not for the reasons that a man would normally be distracted by women.

"She's up to something" Zoro glares out the porthole at the two sunbathing women.

"No she's not" Sanji snorts at the man, what could the two lovely ladies be up to other than sunbathing and reading. 

"She's smart" Zoro clanks the plates roughly together as he gets angrier the blond just isn’t getting his point. Granted he isn’t articulating his feelings very well but he never does and normally Sanji can pick up on it.

"You're dumb" The words spill from Sanji’s lips without thought, his chivalrous nature coming to the forefront, he has to protect the lovely ladies. Zoro turns and glares at Sanji, points a soapy finger straight at the blond stopping the dish washing process and therefore drawing the blonde's attention and wrath. But his time his snarky tongue falls silent Zoro has that serious I am going to protect you whether you like it or not look.

"She is dangerous and we don't know yet if she is our kind if dangerous or if she is really on our side. I just know how you get with women, I want you to be careful.....I want everyone to be careful" Zoro says and Sanji focuses on the odd pause almost as if the man hadn't originally meant everyone. He lifts a leg and lightly kicks the swordsman in the ankle.

"I'm not stupid, I know what she was, and I see what she could be...all of what she could be good and bad......" Sanji pauses and Zoro snorts at him and goes back to doing the dishes with a disgusted look on his face. As Sanji takes the first dish to dry he continues.

"But I will be on my guard........Also don't care about me so much moss head I feel like you are growing on me and that's just gross." Sanji can't help himself, he peeks quickly over at Zoro seeing if he got it. The deep scowl on the tan brow bellies the corners of his mouth twitching trying to pull up into a smile Zoro won't let happen. They finish the rest of the dishes with only minimal insults and griping.


	2. A Shot of Progress

It went on like that for weeks, they would fight like normal, insult each other like normal but at the end of every meal whether he had taken it in the galley or Sanji had brought it out to him. Zoro without fail would wait until everyone had left and help Sanji wash the dishes in silence, it seemed to be the one place where they could work happily together in silence. 

After one of their dinner dish washing sessions Zoro silently left the galley like always not a word to Sanji just picks up his swords and leaves when the work is done. This time though Sanji follows the swordsman out and leans against the railing smoking as he watches him train in the failing light of sunset.

As the swordsman reaches his five hundredth rep with the ridiculous weights on a stick that he swings around all the time. Sanji stubs out his second smoke and opens his mouth to speak but only one word comes to mind so it is the only one that spills from his lips.

"Why?" he asks staring at Zoro and the swordsman delays his next swing for the barest of moments before continuing on with his obsessive exercise.

"501..Why?...502...What? 503....504...505" Zoro continues counting as he swings.

"Why are you helping me wash dishes.....all the time.....it's weird no matter how much we have fought or disagreed you still come and help me everyday.....why???? I want to know now Stupid moss for brains." Sanji practically yells, as he rambles he lights up again. Zoro falters in his counting and lets the weights clink softly to the deck. Zoro sighs, moves over to the railing to stand near Sanji but face out instead of in.

"When you brought my food out to me a few weeks back you said I shouldn't bite the hand that fed me. It got me thinking that no one has ever really fed me….. Before the dojo I was on the streets and had to scrounge for food, after when I was training I ate the dojo meals that were prepared cafeteria style. I realized after thinking about what you said that before you I had never had a home cooked meal, I am not good at telling you that your food is one of the best things I have ever had...." at this Sanji inhales sharply and almost chokes on his own smoke. He never dreamed in a million years that he would hear Zoro compliment his food out loud, Sanji feels the heat of a blush creeping up his cheeks and the back of his neck. He wants to say something to Zoro but the words elude him and before he has a chance to articulate anything coherent Zoro continues

"So I thought it would be nice for you if I showed you my appreciation since I'm not very good with words....." Zoro trails off and feels his face burning red with embarrassment, he doesn't share feelings especially not with the shit-cook what is wrong with him. Zoro continues to face away from Sanji and let the cool ocean breeze wash away the angry red blush from his tan cheeks.Thankfully the cook doesn't say anything he just finishes his cigarette and leaves without turning around to even look at the swordsman who is very grateful for that.

Later that week while they are washing dishes….

"Make it so all of the heads of the silverware are upright and only the handles are in the drying rack." Sanji says matter of factly as he takes his turn being the washer, Zoro is doing the drying.

"What difference does it make?" Zoro asks grumpily as he continues randomly tossing the eating utensils into the drying rack.

"It's more sanitary, also that way you can tell what you're grabbing so it's easier to put away and....." Sanji lists off about ten other reasons some reasonable, some just a crazy picture into Sanji's OCD tendencies. Zoro tunes out the reasons, just continues doing what he is doing with no regard for if he is following Sanji's directions or not, until he gets a foot pressed to the side of his face. Which is weird since Sanji hasn't moved really at all and is still washing but one leg is straight up in the air pressing a foot into Zoro's face as the blond glares at him.

"Are you fucking listening to me?" Sanji asks pointedly grinding his heel into Zoro's face. Zoro glares at him but chooses the high road, he turns back to his task ignoring the cook and his foot. The foot is soon replaced by a moist something in his ear that makes him shiver and pull back instantly.

"What the fuck are you doing...giving me a wet willie are you fucking 8 years old now." Zoro bellows covering his ear as he pulls back, Sanji is now quaking with laughter.

"No....I was checking....to see if you finally had that moss growing out of your ears and that's why you weren't listening to what I was telling you to do." Sanji manages to get out more clearly as his laughter fades.

"Guess my finger was still wet from washing?" Sanji asks innocently hands held out to the sides as if he didn't really mean to do what he totally meant to do. Zoro's scowl deepens, he shoves Sanji out of the way of the washing side and begins washing dishes instead of drying them. As he continues washing Zoro mutters to himself under his breath, Sanji only catches a word here or there but he gets the gist of it. Picking up the drying towel Zoro abandoned when Sanji shoved his wet finger in his ear the blonde starts by rearranging the silverware then continues on with the freshly washed dishes that Zoro has piled up while still muttering under his breath. 

Sanji listens for a while before he growls, he reaches into the rinsing side of the sink and using a quick flick of his wrist he splashes water right into Zoro's face. The swordsman immediately drops what he is washing and turns to him, his face is drawn down in an angry vengeful grimace, he is glaring daggers at Sanji. For his part Sanji returns the glare strait on bringing his forehead into contact with Zoro's as they both exert pressure in that one spot as a test of wills.

"Why don't you just say what you were muttering just now out loud?" Sanji grits out at Zoro, the swordsman's frown deepens if that's possible.

"Because I am trying to get this done without starting a fight." Zoro growls back, shoving his forehead against Sanji's with all his might.

"Why don't you just leave then, I never asked for your help....fuck I never even wanted your help you clumsy oaf." Sanji says as he lifts a foot menacingly.

"Well now you are definitely going to get my help because I know you don't really want it." Zoro sneers back with a feral grin although his brows are still drawn together in anger. 

"Get the fuck out of my Kitchen" Sanji screams at him shoving the foot he was holding up into Zoro's chest and exerting pressure.

"Why don't you make me?" Zoro bites back shoving himself into Sanji’s foot and forehead begging for a fight.

That's it for that, as soon as those words exit Zoro's mouth he gets a follow up kick to the face which he narrowly avoids by rolling to the side. He comes up to another roundhouse kick aimed straight for his gut. Zoro uses his crossed forearms to deflect the attack that was meant to knock the wind out of him. Zoro grins as he comes up and makes a beeline for his swords that are leaning against the wall waiting for the dishes to be completed.

Zoro has to roll and dodge out of the way of a few more kicks, but finally he makes it to his blades, he gets two of them in his hands before he has to deflect another attack. Sanji is smiling now too getting his blood flowing and really getting into the fight. He doesn't know why he does it why they both do it....it's like they can be mature except with each other when it's just Zoro and him they always devolve into childish insults and fighting....because it's fun for them, to let go and know that the other person isn't taking it to heart that they aren't going to hold a grudge over a stupid name they were called.

Sanji manages to work his way within Zoro's guard and twists their legs together until he has them both down on the ground Zoro gasping from the surprise take down. Sanji crawls up Zoro's body and straddles him locking his legs around Zoro's so there is no way he can be thrown off. He leans in close to the scowling man and gets right in his face, since all the good insults have already been used he does the next best thing he can think of and sticks his tongue out at Zoro. The swordsman just huffs and sticks his tongue out back at Sanji. Due to how far the blond has leaned in this brings their tongues dangerously close to touching and all of a sudden at the same time they both realize that the position they are in can really only be taken one way. Zoro retracts his tongue at the same time Sanji does the same thing, the blond gracefully disentangles himself standing, leaving the green haired man on the floor, so that the blond finish the dishes.

Zoro doesn't say anything neither does Sanji they just ignore what happened and the fact that it went maybe in a weird direction. They finish the dishes with no more words, when they are finished they retreat to their corners of the ship, both trying to understand what just happened and why it got awkward. Later during dinner Zoro is repaid for the incident with another of Sanji’s jokes.

"Would you like anything else?" Sanji asks and Zoro's ears perk up this time he is going to get it right this is the time.......

"Un salted glass of water please?" He says smartly as if he has solved the puzzle. Sanji's smile should have told him, that wasn't the grudging good job you solved it and I hate you for it smile, nope it was too nice to be that smile. When he hears the footsteps return he holds out his hand, in which he receives a shot glass of water. He can hear Sanji's laughter as he leaves, at least the water is drinkable, if a laughable amount but progress is being made.......maybe.......


	3. Boiling Over

A Few days later….no one knows who or what started it, maybe it was they way the smoke from Sanji's cigarette had drifted into Zoro's work out area. Maybe it was the angle of light glinting off the weights the swordsman was constantly swinging around getting in Sanji's eye while he tried to enjoy a relaxing between meal smoke. Maybe it was just pent up frustration after that awkward moment they had in the galley a few days ago. Did it really matter who started it though……

"Oi stop standing there you are throwing off my counting" Zoro yells out in between his incessant counting.

"I can stand wherever I want, why don't you stop exercising there" Sanji doesn’t move at all just flings words accompanied by smoke in the Marimo’s direction.

"I was here first" Zoro's anger is building now but the exertion is tempering it he really just wants to be left alone to exercise and clear his thoughts as mediation thus far has eluded him for the last few days.

"So?" Sanji’s flippant tone makes the vein on Zoro’s forehead start to throb in annoyance, why can’t anything with that shitty blond be easy.

"Now I fucking lost count" Zoro grimaces and drops the weights taking a long pull from the water bottle he has near by.

"Good you can leave then" Sanji’s brilliant smile is belied by his tone and the coldness in his eye.

"Fuck you" Zoro flings the water bottle at the cook and sneers picking up his weights again, simply starting over.

"Leave" Sanji continues his cigarette gone by now but it's the principal of the matter at this point, maybe he wants to work Zoro up into a fight to help blow off some of his own energy.

"You leave" Zoro counters quickly as if they are already exchanging blows.

"You" Sanji fires back quickly his body getting tense and ready for when they finally come to blows.

"You" Zoro growls dangerously

…... insults are thrown back and forth Moss brains, idiot love cook, barbarian, pervert.... then the true fighting begins. Sanji lifts his leg and strikes out lightning quick aiming to kick Zoro's stupid head off his shoulders, the swordsman counters with a raised forearm. Before Sanji can withdraw and kick again he flips his arm, grabs the offending extremity grinning evilly at the cook whilst drawing him in, Zoro grips Sanji's ankle tighter and growls in his face.

"Now what are you going to do?" Zoro's bestial grin doesn’t even faze the blond Sanji grins sweetly; then uses his strength to kick up and quickly rotate his body throwing Zoro off balance, forcing him to release his ankle lest he be spun and thrown to the ground. Sanji lands gracefully on both feet as Zoro reals lopsided trying to regain his footing. Sanji doesn't wait to see if he can he strikes out lightning quick with a bad manners kick course. Zoro instead of regaining his feet rolls under the kicks, he comes up in a fighting stance two swords drawn the flats of the blades towards Sanji, a devilish grin plastered on his face. Sanji quickly turns his kicks and starts aiming at Zoro just feeling for an opening. Zoro meets each strike with the flat of his blades blocking easily but not countering yet, both men are just trying to wait for that opening, waiting for the other to falter... 

They know each other's fighting styles so well now after getting in so many fights that it's not so much a fight as it is waiting for that slight hint of an opening, that one lapse of concentration, or a single mistake. Sure blows are traded, insults are flung back and forth but the fury of figuring out how the other will react is gone, so they circle. Finally Sanji sees it he is tuned into Zoro's bodies reactions, Sanji sees his muscles loosen, watches as he dips a shoulder preparing for an attack. But Sanji is a step ahead of him as Zoro comes in for a shoulder charge to try and throw the cook off balance and possibly off the ship Sanji turns at the last moment, he manages to ram a knee right into Zoro's gut. The swords man lets out his air with a hiss and rolls out of the move, away from the cook. He sheathes his swords, covers his aching gut with one arm, winded and done with the fight. Sanji just smiles and walks away leaving the swordsman to wallow in his defeat.

The very next day finds Sanji in a fairly jovial mood after the ass kicking he doled out yesterday, he just can’t seem to leave well enough alone so when he finds Zoro apparently sleeping on deck he makes his move.

"Oi lazy ass Marimo wake the fuck up and go catch us some dinner before that mold your growing takes over your body from lack of movement." Sanji says as he jams a heel into the top of Zoro's head. Zoro reaches up and takes a hold of his ankle lifting it up and holding it steady about an inch away from his head.

"Fuck off I'm meditating." Zoro growls, he maintains his closed eyes and iron grip on Sanji's ankle. The cook doesn't care though he just leans into the grip forcing Zoro to use his muscles to keep him away.

"Maybe if I say it slower the words will work their way through the vegetation clogging your brain and ears..." Sanji grumbles as he leans in, bent almost completely in half so he can yell directly into Zoro's ear. The force of his voice and his lips brush at Zoro’s ear, it really messes with the swordsman’s ability to process what the blond is yelling at him as his mind laser focuses on those lips. Why, Zoro doesn’t have time to figure out as the yelling rings through his head.

"IF......YOU....WANT....TO....EAT...DINNER....YOU....NEED....TO....GET....THE...FUCK...UP...AND....CATCH....IT....NOW!" Sanji screams, this causes Zoro to crack one eye open and turn menacingly to the hateful cook. He has to glare and turn to get those lips away from his ear, definitely because of the yelling, not the lips or so Zoro’s brain tries to justify.

"Make Luffy and Usopp do it then" Zoro grits out squeezing Sanji's ankle to make his point not enough to break it but enough to leave finger shaped bruises. The cook doesn't seem to care though the fire in his eyes is lit and that means that no matter what Zoro does now this is going to degrade into a full on fight.

"I am making you do it stupid fucking shitty swordsman you are just out here sleeping.." Sanji begins and Zoro cuts in.

"Meditating"

"Sleeping"

"Meditating"

"SLEEPING"

"MEDITATING"

At this point both men are on their feet Zoro is still gripping Sanji's ankle off to the side as they have their foreheads pressed together screaming single words repeatedly into the face of the other man. As they press their faces together to scream words at each other a fleeting thought circles through Zoro's brain. Why do they always press their faces together in the heat of the moment...it seems weird like something you would do with a lover not someone who you want to beat up. As Zoro ponders this he realizes that the screaming has stopped and his body is moving. Figuring out what happened doesn't come until he is in mid flight. Sanji must have gotten sick of the whole thing because he used Zoro's own iron grip on his leg to wind up and sling shot the man out over the ocean. As the swordsman sails through the air on the way to a spectacular belly flop Sanji screams after him with a flippant smile and wave of his hand.

"Bring us back something big!" The blond screams as he waves after his erstwhile projectile.

"Shit" Zoro mutters right before he plunges into the ocean, the cook got the better of him because he was thinking about shit that didn't matter. But damn Sanji looked good sauntering happily away from the railing. His ass swinging back and forth a little more than normal probably in satisfaction at having won without really putting up a fight. Zoro is almost grateful for the shockingly cold water that helps knock some sense back into his brain and derail his current train of thought.

Zoro recovers from his ungraceful entry into the water easily and kicks to the surface. When he was spinning downward he saw a large dark shape not super far below, the sea king will have smelt and felt his entry into its domain. Zoro reaches to his side and swears quietly his swords are still on the deck of the ship. But no sooner has he thought this than he hears a sharp whistle and the sound of something whooshing through the air. Zoro doesn't know why but his hand shoots up into the air, he understands when his fingers curl around a familiar grip…... Kitetsu.

He looks up at his hand around the cursed sword's grip, he understands why only one blade was kicked out to him. Of course it's the cursed sword it would never let him get out of the promise of killing him by being lost to the bottom of the ocean. He sees a blond head, possibly a hand raised in the air on the deck of the ship he grips the blade hard taking a deep breath preparing to bring home the bacon.......scratch that fish don't have bacon....damn it oh well he still has time to think of something clever....maybe....

Sanji has to grab hastily at his mise en place as the whole ship begins to tilt crazily to one side. Securing the beginnings of dinner he makes his way out to the deck because he is pretty sure that Zoro is back....and it feels like he caught them dinner. Sanji makes his way on to the deck, where he finds the decapitated body of a sea king half pulled up on the deck of the ship alongside a drenched Zoro with Kitetsu still gripped tightly in one hand. Luffy is there helping to lash the sea king's body up to the side of the boat so that they can begin carving it up. Zoro moves to leave but Sanji stops him with a hand on the chest, while simultaneously kicking their Captain out of the way. 

"Where do you think you are going?" Sanji asks with a sly grin, Zoro glares at him.

"I brought you your fucking sea king now let me go and put some dry clothes on and clean Kitetsu before it rusts." Zoro growls, Sanji just smiles at him shaking his head.

"Nope you are going to learn how to butcher something properly because I am tired of you and Luffy bringing me literal blocks of meat I want actual butchering done properly, you will take the time to learn now." Sanji states with a knowing smirk as Zoro's glare deepens. At this point their whining Captain scoots away to make a quick exit before he is forced to learn something as well.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, why are you picking on me today I am not your fucking slave." Zoro snaps back at Sanji, the cooks knowing smile grows wider, little does Zoro know but Sanji has him right where he wants him and is going in for the kill.

"Well if you don't think your sword skills are up to the challenge...or maybe you are too stupid to learn the proper way to cut things up....." Sanji says smiling all the while, Zoro's look goes from anger to determination. Sanji knows that he has caught him, hook, line, and sinker the idiot took the whole bait. Zoro turns, holds his blade out ready to begin Sanji comes over and begins by giving the man a lesson on animal anatomy as you have to know where to cut to properly butcher something into the correct parts. They spend the afternoon butchering the massive sea king, stuffing as much meat into the freezer and cooler as is possible. Once Sanji explains the concept of following the joints, bones, and muscle groups Zoro begins to see what he means. Sanji continues once Zoro has grasped the basics, by explaining that meat has a grain and how cutting with the grain makes for a tough steak while against the grain from the same chunk will give you a flaky tender piece of meat.

Some of the finer points are lost on Zoro but for the most part he gets it, the man was born to cut things after all...At a particularly challenging spot in the beast where you have to be delicate explaining to Zoro isn't getting his point across well enough so Sanji stands next to him. Sanji holds his hands on Zoro's on the hilt of the sword and directs the cutting as they stand locked together......Zoro starts thinking about other things, he begins to blush hoping that the angle that the Cook is pressed against him will keep him from seeing the blush. Sanji isn’t paying attention because he is too busy trying to focus on teaching while his thoughts about a certain swordsman are causing him to blush as well.

"You can let go now I think I got it." Zoro mumbles because he has to say something to stop this touching and these feelings that are coming along with the touching. What the fuck is this....his mind starts reeling, thinking of what that closeness could be. Then it starts building a weird erotic fantasy involving him, the cook and a large pile of meat. Zoro is about ready to drop the sword when Sanji lets go of his hands and backs away. 

"I have to go.....start the.....sauce for the fish and the vegetables still need cut and I just have to go.....you know dinner stuff....you got this right......good right okay good bring me that last bit when you are done then you can let it go"

Zoro lifts a hand to stop him even though his thoughts had been running along the same lines as the cooks, flight is a strong instinct. Zoro let's him go because he thinks that space will bring clarity but it doesn't it just makes everything worse because he still feels it....fuck....this is bad.....why the cook of all the people on this ship why the shitty fucking cook......because he is gorgeous his brain supplies Zoro quashes this thought with a vengeance. He promises to slay these demons by getting thoroughly drunk this evening before, during, and after dinner. He isn’t able to though as Sanji pulls out another one of his dirty tricks probably payback for getting weird during the meat cutting lesson. Although come to think of it he didn’t get weird Sanji was the one who made some lame excuse after he let go of Zoro’s hands and rushed off to the kitchen.

"Would you like anything else?" Sanji asks and Zoro looks up, smiles but not as sure of himself that he has figured this one out yet.

"A full size glass of unsalted water" Zoro says and this time he watches the cook's face carefully, once again that smile it's too snide, too gleeful as he leaves with a spring in his step. Zoro isn't sure what he has in store for him but it's definitely not what he is picturing. When Sanji comes back Zoro isn't disappointed but he still burns the fuck out of his hand. Dropping the glass and avoiding the spillage he shakes his hand free of the burning liquid.

"BOILING WATER?!?!?" Zoro screams, he draws a sword unconsciously with his unburnt hand Sanji sneers at him, the blond raises a foot in preparation for the blow that he knows is coming his way. Zoro doesn't care he is furious, his hand is throbbing he will probably have to go see Chopper, how is he going to explain this. But none of that matters now, what matters is slicing up that shitty cook as soon as possible. Zoro focuses, he rushes forward to make his single sword attack, how could he ever have had any kind of fantasy about the bastard. Zoro’s rage carries him through the fight even as the throbbing in his hand subsides. He furiously slashes at Sanji until he has the cook up against the rail of the ship. Zoro doesn’t quit he sees his moment for payback, he dips down quick, uses his shoulders to topple the cook over the railing and into the ocean. It’s very cathartic for him maybe he needed a good win to clear his head of nonsense.

“Why don’t you cool off a little?” comes floating over the railing down to the sputtering Sanji. Maybe boiling water wasn’t the best idea he probably should have gone with just hot water……...


	4. Sky Ice

The bonfire party with the cloud wolves is dying down, tomorrow they are going to have to hunt for the golden city, figure out a way to take down the priests, and Eneru. But for tonight they can just enjoy the small victories, everyone is alive, and together again. Zoro is happily buzzed at this point so he doesn’t protest when the blond who so recently dropped his dinner in his lap comes up to him.

"I heard what happened today....thank you for protecting Nami....and Robin." Sanji says as he comes to sit next to Zoro by the dying bonfire. Zoro just huffs into his drink in acknowledgment. This pisses Sanji off it's like the swordsman purposely ignores him unless they are fighting, they don't even talk very much when they do the dishes together......

"You know you don't have to help me in the galley out of some weird sense of honor in paying me back for making you home cooked meals." Sanji is starting to get angry at the swordsman who is still drinking and basically ignoring him.

"That's not why I help you" Zoro mutters low into his drink almost so Sanji can't hear. Why is it that everytime he thinks that they are okay, that they can just be okay the cook has to revisit the why of things, can’t he just accept that things are without a reason why.

“Then why” fuming now the blond turns to him, even while sitting Zoro can see the nearly imperceptible tensing of muscles in preparation for a fight. Sanji didn’t come over here to start a fight but it seems like Zoro can never just give him a simple answer. He has to beat answers out of the idiot if he wants them.

“My reasons” Zoro takes another long drink from his mug wiping his mouth with his arm he turns to refill his mug from the barrel near by. He doesn’t want to fight the cook he wants to relax because tomorrow will bring its own trials.

“Go fuck yourself and your shitty reasons.” Sanji lights up a cigarette and puffs out a large cloud of smoke. The cook restrains himself from throwing the first blow, based off of what happened today tomorrow is shaping up to be a rough day, he could do without the exertion or the bruises.

“So you don’t want to know then” Zoro’s menacingly sly half grin and raised eyebrow over his mug of booze just irritates the blond more. Of course the Marimo would prod him like that, Zoro knows neither of them want a fight, he is taking advantage of the situation.

“Were you actually going to tell me” Sanji knows the answer to this question he is just needling to be an ass. He can play the same game as the swordsman, if the moss head doesn’t want to be an adult Sanji can be childish with the best of them.

“No” Zoro has a full blown evil smile at this point, Sanji lifts his leg up at an impossible angle for anyone but Sanji, the cook brings his heel down to grind into the top of Zoro’s head….in a foot noogie?....Zoro’s brain isn’t totally sure that’s a thing, but for Sanji it makes sense….

“That’s what I thought” Sanji emphasizes his words by twisting his heel into Zoro’s scalp crushing, and grinding at his stupid green hair.

“Why did you come over here? Because it’s just me, there are no women here, just me and booze so if you didn’t come here for me or booze then why are you here.” Zoro bellows as he lifts his unoccupied arm up to grab at the cooks foot and fling it away. Sanji removes his foot of his own accord and brings his leg back down so that he is sitting once more like a human rather than some form of demon child. 

“Because…..I wanted to thank you for prot...:” Sanji’s words are slow and they stall out a bit even before Zoro rudely interrupts him. Sanji did come over here to thank him for protecting the lovely ladies, but he had another reason that got lost when they started arguing like they always do.

“Don’t feed me your bullshit cook, I am not in the mood” Zoro interrupts the cook with a dangerous growl his free hand resting tellingly on the swords that are leaned against his tree root drinking bench.

“I’m glad you didn’t die today try not to get lost or killed tomorrow” Sanji mutters quickly turning his face away, the cook stands and walks away so quickly it’s as if he disappeared or was never there, Zoro is stunned he looks in his cup then back up at the festivities. He blinks his eyes a few times, sniffs his cup, then shakes his head before pinching himself just to make sure that he is in fact awake and heard that correctly. Maybe the cook wasn’t there maybe he never said that, maybe Zoro just needs to drink some more until he forgets the whole weird encounter. 

Zoro is glad he got wasted that night because the next day is challenging it isn’t until they have beaten everyone but Eneru that Zoro and Sanji get anything resembling a break, that doesn’t include them passed out from fighting and pain. Zoro is sitting and Sanji is standing when Wyper begins the story of Noland, Skypiea and the Shandians.

Sanji sighs as he stares up the giant beanstalk where Nami and Luffy disappeared on the waver not to long ago. Zoro is sitting on the ground also looking up as they listen to the story of the city of gold. Obviously their first mate is worried about their captain and navigator just like the cook but neither want to be the loud mouthed idiot that interrupts the story that the others are listening so intently to. Sanji crouches down so that he is more level with Zoro and whispers so as to not interrupt the story.

"Thank you for trying to cut that snake up and save Nami." Sanji says and Zoro huffs at him why the cook feels the need to thank him over caring about his Nami Swan is beyond him.

"I don't hate her.....she just annoys me greatly......like you" Zoro answers the stupid question with snarkiness, Sanji kicks him lightly as he stands back up snorting. Leave it to Zoro to take a thank you and turn it into a backhanded insult, he respects the man though how could you not after that fight with Mihawk. But its also other little things the man does that show despite outwardly appearing like a stupid uncaring asshole Zoro cares deeply for everyone on the crew. It isn’t long at all before their Captain comes through, they hear the beauteous ringing of the bell that signifies victory. Sanji sighs heavily looking around, assessing the situation. He knows Luffy will want a big party for everyone with lots of meat……

Sanji is right of course Nami and Luffy come back with a large sack of food they pilfered from Eneru’s stores. The Straw Hats pig out and are sitting there deciding what to do when the Skypieans and the Shandians come up to them in force to thank them, that’s when the plans for the party are made and what a party it ends up being. Sanji enlists the help of every able bodied cook to help him feed the masses. But he is still working at the food until the older ladies have him physically removed from their kitchen so they can continue cooking and he can enjoy the party.

“Don’t let that sauce burn….keep turning those briskets…” Sanji continues to yell directions over his shoulder as Zoro drags him away from the kitchen much to the delight of the people enlisted to cook. 

“Come on shitty cook they don’t want you there, let it go and have some fun” Zoro grumbles being careful to not press too hard on Sanji’s bandage covered body as he drags him away.

“Oi Marimo what do you care, let me go back to the kitchen I just….”

“Shut it those ladies gave me two decent barrels of sake to get you out of there and I want those barrels, and I will get them even if I have to tie you up to keep you away.” Zoro manages to say as he wildly bats away Sanji’s kicks while still maintaining his grip around his waist.

“FINE” Sanji screams and extricates himself from the Swordsman's grip. Smoothing his clothes out the blond flips his fringe once then saunters off with a backward wave to the idiot swordsman. Zoro snorts at his back and waves back with just his middle finger, happily having gotten rid of the cook he ambles back to the kitchen to claim his prize.

It isn’t until two days into the four day party that Zoro even catches another glimpse of the blond. The swordsman is camped out near the makeshift kitchen shack keeping watch for the blond in exchange for barrels of the good booze and a quiet place away from the main party. Zoro itches at one of his own bandages as he watches the cook approach, cigarette hanging from his mouth, a bundle of fresh white linen bandages in his hand.

“Oi stop pickling yourself in booze for a minute and help me” Sanji’s voice is a little rough probably from all the screaming to be heard over the noise and music.

“With what” Zoro looks up he just got up from a nap, he isn’t sure what or when it is, only that the party is still going and the booze is still flowing so why not rest and drink.

“Chopper wants to change our bandages, I told him I knew where you were and that we could do each others bandages, he is busy with Wyper, Usopp, and everyone else so he agreed and gave me this” The blond holds up the clean white bundle to make his point.

“I’m fine” Zoro mumbles and takes a long pull from his mug to help with the slight pounding that has begun in his skull, a pounding he isn’t sure of the cause of yet, could be the booze or it could be the blond.

“I promised Chopper I would change your bandages and you would help me change mine, wouldn’t you rather do it away from the makeshift hospital and the others. Get you back to your drinking faster….” Sanji knows what buttons to push to make the Marimo dance like a marionette for him, he doesn’t always use this ploy. Only when he really wants to just get things over with and not go through the razzle dazzle of a real argument followed by a fight. 

Zoro grunts haughtily but nods his concession to the idea, he drains his mug quickly before he moves to stand. Sanji waves him to remain sitting as he slips into the kitchen, there is a bit of commotion and one brief cutoff call for Zoro but in short order the blond comes back with a bucket of hot water and a cloth.

“We have to clean the wounds” He says in answer to Zoro’s raised eyebrow and look at the bucket. 

“Why don't you get some female to do this with you, I’m sure you have made some friends here” Zoro waggles his right eyebrow suggestively, the cook isn’t the only one who is good at pushing buttons.

“Because I told Chopper I would make sure you changed yours” Sanji deflects nicely sidestepping the question, it’s not as if he hadn’t tried, but for some reason it just didn’t feel right taking advantage of women in the flush of victory and massive social change.

“That doesn't answer my question” Zoro recognizes the deflection and presses because ….well….that’s what they do isn’t it, they both stoke the fire until the pot boils over and they come to blows. 

“Look can we just do this please” Sanji turns his head and his visible blue eye is soft and silently pleading for Zoro to just for once let it be.

“I'm gonna have to no matter how much of an ass I am” Zoro’s words take Sanji by surprise and a smile begins to pull at the corners of his mouth.

“Yes” Sanji’s answer is met with a grunt of assent and they continue to pick their way through the debris of the ancient city until they find a little private alcove in which to get down to the business of bandages. Sanji motions for Zoro to sit first on the piece of rubble that looks to be the right height for a stool. Zoro pulls out a sword and after setting his shirt and other blades aside he swings it once towards each arm and once at his chest and the bandages fall away without any cuts to his skin. After sheathing his blade in its saya Zoro sits ready for the cook to do with him as he will. Zoro surprisingly finds it relaxing, there are very few people in this world that he is able to relax around when they are at his back. It’s probably due to the fact that he trusts Sanji with his back and life in battle, like when they face big groups Luffy does his own thing but Sanji and Zoro clear a path to each other then watch each others backs as they thoroughly thrash their opponents 

“Feels good” Zoro rumbles out as Sanji finishes with cleaning his front and moves to the scrapes on his back. The blond digs his thumbs into the swordsman's back as he cleans trying to work out some of the massive tension knots there. 

“I'm not hurting you?” Sanji mumbles as he digs in hard to a particularly big knot, Zoro’s only response is a happy satisfied grunt and the complete closing of his already hooded eyes. It amazes the blond that in such a short time together he has come to understand a whole new language of grunts and eyebrow raises, because that’s Zoro’s main form of communication.

“No you could even dig in harder” Zoro rumbles as his eyes flutter slightly out of sheer enjoyment. Sanji complies he continues cleaning and rubbing the swordsman’s back. No one is around to see them no one has to know that they were nice to each other. When he is done cleaning Sanji drops the towel and begins the tedious task of wrapping Zoro’s arms and chest in bandages again. He pushes and pulls manipulating the pliant body in front of him so that he can wrap the bandages snugly. They are each well versed in wrapping bandages Sanji only does Zoro’s upper half the arms and chest that are hard to do your self he gestures to Zoro when he periodically needs an extra set of fingers to help with the tying. 

“Okay you are done” Sanji finishes with a slight slap to Zoro’s shoulder, the swordsman grunts and picks up his shirt putting it on before he unsheathes a sword.

“You now, sit” Zoro says as he motions to the makeshift stool. Sanji hesitates something makes his skin crawl a bit at having Zoro’s hands all over him even though that’s what he just did to Zoro, but the blonds gut twists when he thinks about it.

“I can get someone else to…” Sanji begins to back away while making excuses. He doesn’t get far Zoro’s hand shoots out and grabs him.

“Take off your shirt and sit” Zoro’s tone is as firm as his grip on Sanji’s arm. The blond complies, then has a hard time not flinching when Zoro swings the sword at him, but he manages to hold it together and the bandages fall away from his unharmed skin. Zoro begins cleaning Sanji’s wounds in the front and his arms then moves to his back. While he is cleaning the wounds on Sanji’s back Zoro returns the favor and digs his thumbs into the cooks back being careful to be gentle.

“Too hard?” Zoro asks almost immediately as Sanji lets out a gasp when he starts using his thumbs to massage the cooks back.

“No feels good” Sanji says quickly and leans in to the touch because it doesn’t just feel good it feels damn good.

“Okay….let me know if it starts hurting” Zoro quiets after that and it isn’t long before Sanji’s back is clean, Zoro manipulates the blond in much the same way Sanji did to him as he wraps and ties the bandages around the cooks arms and chest.

“Here are extras for your legs, do those, I have to go get some more for my legs from Chopper” Sanji barks out as he stands putting his shirt back on. He needs to leave quickly…….be anywhere but here thinking about Zoro and his hands rubbing Sanji’s thighs, calves, and feet like that. As the blond rushes off leaving a bewildered Zoro with bandages in his hand the swordsman is still trying to process everything as well. They keep having these weird encounters that don’t make sense. Zoro just shakes his head and finishes changing his bandages, happy Sanji isn’t here for the bottom half of the event, because Zoro’s body is busy betraying him and all that keeps running through his head are images of Sanji. Zoro begins a new mantra to help his brain process…..It’s only lust it will go away….it’s only lust it will go away.

The morning of the fifth day their Captain and Navigator wake them early with a fight. The party wound down last night, once the booze stopped flowing because the kitchen shut down Zoro found his way to the others on their claimed sleeping spot. The swordsman grunts and cracks an eye open at the fight, but manages to avoid getting stepped on as the Straw Hats all wake up and begin taking part in the argument. The rest of the partied out populace, just shrugs it off as Pirates being Pirates.

Nami finishes the argument with Luffy about loudness by ramming a fist into his mouth and holding his rubber lips twisted shut. After some hectic arguing they manage to figure out why the Captain of all people is up at this hour and bugging their Navigator. The rubber man found treasure in the giant snake, now that said snake is passed out after 4 straight days of dancing it's their chance to steal the gold and get out of there before anyone else has woken up. Usopp makes an excuse up about a fake disease and runs off to go trade dials with the locals, the rest of them sit down to make a plan.

“Okay so Luffy, Sanji, Chopper, and I will go in and grab the gold as fast as we can, Usopp should be back shortly. Zoro you stay out in front of the snake and keep watch for us, make sure that when Robin shows up she knows the plan too.” Nami quickly lays out their plan pointing a finger at each of them as she directs them.

“Why do I have to stay outside?” Zoro asks grumpily still waking up.

“Because you will get lost if you come with us” Nami retorts quickly getting back to the plan.

“How could I get lost? It’s a snake.... it’s big, but it only goes one way in and one way out.” Zoro grumps as he wipes his eyes and glares at the others huddled together.

“YOU GET LOST ON OUR SHIP!” Nami and Sanji yell in unison at the idiot swordsman. The yelling in stereo seems to get through the moss clogging Zoro’s brain because he backs down with no more questions or arguments.

Zoro has forgotten about the argument by the time Usopp interrupts his cutting practice, with his stupid dials. The anger from having both the cook and the navigator berate him must still be simmering under the surface because Usopp seems more irritating than normal. It isn’t long before the others come out of the snake dragging their treasure. Usopp and Nami pick up and start off to the Merry to prepare for a quick clean exit. Sanji and Luffy divide the gold up into three equal packs and shove one at Zoro who grunts angrily but takes the bag and shoulders it as they wait.

Zoro is about to leave for the ship without Robin, even though Sanji and Luffy are both arguing with him about it. Luffy because he feels like it and Sanji because he is certain Zoro will get lost and then they will have to spend time they don’t have searching for him. When Robin shows up and it looks like there might be a fight Zoro is thrilled that he didn’t leave. It doesn’t end up being a fight but at least he gets to beat the cook in a foot race to the Merry because he is too busy making lovey eyes at Robin. Zoro proceeds to spend the rest of the afternoon incessantly teasing the cook about his loss in a race...why because the swordsman might never get another chance to win a foot race against the shitty cook and he is going to enjoy it to the fullest.

When they settle in for dinner that night in their floating ship Sanji is tired but he still has to make sure that everyone even idiots are taken care of. One idiot in particular needs special care after being such an ass this afternoon over something that wasn’t even a race.

"Anything else? " gruffer this time he is tired but he still offers and after the last incident Zoro has really been thinking about this one. He won't be burnt again that's for sure and maybe since Sanji is tired he won't think to be cruel.

"A full size glass of cold unsalted water please?" Zoro figures he got boiling water for leaving off the please last time but he says cold just to make sure, Sanji is too tired to react. When Zoro receives what the cook has in store for him it's obvious that Sanji has been thinking about their last water fiasco as well.

"A glass full of frozen water.......you had to plan this it's not like you can just magic ice......what is wrong with you?"the whole time Zoro is ranting over his popsicle Sanji goes from somber tired to roaring laughter as Zoro gets more irate over the ice pop glass of water. Wiping tears from his eyes as he finally manages to control the body shaking laughter Sanji manages to speak again, as Zoro has been struck speechless by the shear awesomeness of his prank.

"Thanks Marimo I needed a good laugh" Sanji says and leaves a confused, sputtering Zoro to his water popsicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter ran a little long and the next one is going to be a bit short kind of the nature of the beast, they end when they end what can I say......


	5. Some Balance Required

Sanji is glad that he got to pull that last prank on Zoro before they dropped into the Marine base. He needs to focus on something funny to avoid worrying about where everyone else is and what he is going to do with their bottomless pit of a Captain while posing as a chef in the Navy kitchen. It isn’t long before they are found out and running through the base trying to avoid being captured while they try to locate the Merry and the others.

"We have to go get Moss-brain first." Sanji grits out to Luffy as they run around the base trying to figure out where everyone is. Since the rubber man severely botched Sanji’s infiltration and information gathering plans they have to start gathering strength quick, Zoro is a big portion of their strength.

"Zoro can take care of himself Sanji don't you wanna look for Nami and Robin." Luffy says, Sanji groans their Captain is so dense sometimes.

"Nami and Robin are smart enough to blend in and find their own way out Marimo isn't so we need to save him." Sanji continues and is almost stunned to a dead stop he didn't realize what he was saying until it had fallen from his lips. Sanji wonders when it happened, when did him and the Marimo become....friends.......Sanji shoves the new feelings deep and locks them up to deal with later, it's not important now, getting everyone rescued and back on the Merry is the most important thing.

Later when they are safely floating away Sanji exclaims happily to Nami and Robin that he is glad they're safe. Before either lovely lady can respond with a smile though Marimo butts in.

“Moron” Zoro grunts at Sanji one eye open and glaring at him.

“Who are you calling a moron you barbarian.” Sanji rounds on the swordsman quickly escalating the comment he could have just ignored into a fight. He has to give a reason to quash those feelings from earlier, it's not friendship never with that man. He cares for him as a crew mate, yeah that’s it Sanji’s brain justifies as his mouth escalates the verbal assault on the barbarian…... It isn’t long before a fist comes crashing down into each of their skulls and an angry red head separates them.

“Sanji go make us food, NOW Luffy is hungry. Zoro grow up and stop antagonizing him.” Nami screams while shoving them both in opposite directions. Sanji lights a smoke as he makes his way to the galley the sounds of Luffy chanting meat repeatedly following his footsteps. Sanji is rummaging through what they have left in the stores when he hears the doors swing open followed by the familiar clomp of combat boots. Sanji turns quickly to lay into Zoro but before he can the swordsman is at the sink filling it in preparation of washing the dishes that were left after Sanji fed the crew before they went back into Navarone to get back their gold. Sanji lets it go for now he goes back to his dinner preparation as he listens to the water run. He bides his time until Zoro has his arms up to the elbows in the soapy water then Sanji strikes.

“Worrying about annoying stuff is annoying” Sanji sing songs in his best gruff Zoro impression. “ You are so fucking stupid sounding sometimes.”

“Hey shut up, you don't get to criticize what I say way after I say it” Zoro turns his eyebrow vein popping, anger coloring his tone but he doesn’t stop his hands from their work.

“Yes I do” Sanji sneaks a quick look at the other man before turning back to his preparations.

“No you don't” Zoro argues back, it’s comforting after all that hectic fighting and running to be back into their normal routine of picking at each other. 

“I can do whatever I want” Sanji sneaks another look back but the swordsman has his back to him, his shoulders keep tensing. 

“Whatever” Zoro snorts keeping his back firmly to the blond as he works. Zoro’s memory supplies a flash of similar arguments with Kuina, it makes him nearly drop a dish he recovers quickly and tries to set his thoughts in order. Silence stretches between them for a while, filled with the mundane sounds of chopping and scrubbing.

“Despite the fact that you insulted me, it is pretty cool you can fight with your eyes closed you will have to teach me that.” Sanji breaks the silence, this time not with anger or insults but honest admiration.

“Maybe” the relaxation of Zoro’s tense shoulders is the only encouragement Sanji gets for his olive branch, but with the Marimo that is quite encouraging. So the blond continues this is fun, maybe he can embarrass the other man into a fight rather than prodding him into one.

“Your work with Chopper on his badass lessons is coming along nicely I was really impressed he bluffed us out of there, and took a hostage.” Sanji peeks again back this time Zoro has turned to him with a full blown grin, something that looks very good on the man especially because they are few and far between. Wait back that up nothing looks good on the idiot Marimo he is just stupid. Sanji lights a smoke taking a break and trying to reign his thoughts in, turn them back to the task at hand trying to instigate a fight with Zoro.

“I know I was so proud of him” Zoro sighs out, he looks up at the ceiling probably remembering Choppers very badass moment fondly. Sanji was listening when Chopper asked Zoro what it meant to be a man, the lessons were born out of Zoro’s need to instil a sense of manly honor in their younger compatriots. The moment of reminiscing is soon over, Zoro goes back to his dishes, Sanji to his cooking. The blond collects up his dirty dishes and dumps them into the sink that Zoro is standing in front of. Smiling at the stink eye he receives from the Marimo he just turns and goes back to what he is doing.

“It was gross for the octopus obviously stupid cook” Zoro sneers at him as soon as he turns away. The dishes were not well received even in the wake of compliments, but if the Marimo is going to talk to him like that he better make fucking sense. 

“What” Sanji is honestly confused by the statement so Zoro elaborates as Sanji cooks.

“Being shoved down Luffy’s pants….definitely gross for the Octopus you know how Luffy is about bathing.” Zoro continues pulling a gross face, Sanji’s face matches his, they both laugh a little before getting back to work.

“Gross I had happily forgotten about that, thanks for bringing it up” Sanji quips leave it to Zoro to bring up something that would gross them both out as pay back. Sanji knows the man always takes things to that ridiculous insane level. The scars on his ankles from when he nearly cut both his feet off to escape a trap is enough evidence of that he will to do whatever it takes to win.

“Reminding you of things you would rather forget is one of my jobs” Zoro is quick on the comeback like always their verbal jousting keeps them on their toes. 

“What about things I want to remember?” Sanji bounces his eyebrow suggestively at Zoro which just makes the other man roll his eyes., while he tries his damndest to keep a blush from forming at the dirty thoughts his mind is filling with.

“Like what?” Sanji is fishing and Zoro is biting, time to real in the big green monster, Sanji doesn’t know when his goal turned from inciting a fight to trying to make Zoro smile and laugh but his goal has changed, for just right now, and he will pursue it as actively as the fighting.

“Usopp’s face when we told him he would have to use the impact dial a second time.” Sanji can barely hold a straight face as he says this. As he finishes Zoro and him lock eyes quickly before they are both overcome by laughter so hard it leaves them breathless, tears at the corners of their eyes. As they recover with gasps from their laughter they both turn and finish their respective tasks with only a few impressions of Usopp’s giant eyes and girly screaming. They can’t take much more than a few before the uncontrollable laughter renews itself. 

When the dishes are done and dinner is almost ready Zoro exits the galley to go and take watch so everyone else can eat. The swordsman climbs into the crow’s nest so he can keep a lookout on the fuel to their octopus balloon and the horizon. Sanji brings him his dinner but before leaving he asks the now loaded question.

"Need anything else?” Sanji asks the dangerous question barely able to keep a sadistic smile from his face.

"A full sized glass of cold but not frozen unsalted water please" Zoro asks sure this time that he has it in the bag, he will get a glass of water from the cook if it's the last thing he does. Sanji smiles causing Zoro to cringe he doesn’t know what he has in store this time but it’s not going to be nice for him. Zoro’s mind races as he waits for the blonds return going over everything that he could possibly have coming his way.

When Sanji returns Zoro holds up his hand from his sitting position to accept the glass. As soon as it is fully in his hand he is doused with water. Sanji filled the cup until a bubble of water was over the top then managed to get it all the way up to the crow’s nest without spilling it. As soon as Zoro touched the glass the balance was ruined.

“What did you bring me the fullest glass in the world?!” Zoro raises his voice brow vein popping and rivulets of water running down his face. It’s just water he is only really upset because he wasn’t expecting it, weren’t they just laughing…. having a good time together.

“Not my fault your balance is shitty barbarian” Sanji’s shit eating grin reminds Zoro that unlike what had just occurred in the galley, more often than not Sanji is out for his own amusement not their mutual amusement. Zoro just grunts and wipes his face before taking a long gulp of water, at least the water is cold and drinkable even if he got a cup of it all over his face and down his back. He is going to figure out how to ask for a glass of water from that shitty cook if it’s the last thing he does.


	6. I am NOT the BALLMAN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you will notice that the style of the story changes from Sanji and Zoro discussing events after the fact to more of a retelling of the story. There is a reason for this we are getting close to them actually getting together. Also I feel like the Davy Back Fights are when they broke through that barrier and became friends. It’s the first time they do an attack together, then after in Water 7 and beyond Sanji and Zoro manage to have civil conversations and continue to work in tandem. So you are close there are going to be 2 Davy Back Fight chapters then a short interlude on the way to Water 7 then the rating will go up and things will start to get interesting! Thank you all for bearing with me I know this has been a long and drawn out affair. I just have to build plot points and a relationship between them now because all too soon this is going to devolve into a bunch of PWP XD (not really because I am incapable of not building backstory and reason but ya know a girl can dream can’t she……) Also….sorry this note is getting away from me….But also the guys are Seke in case anyone was wondering that means there is no bottom no top they switch it up because I can’t see either one of them submitting to the other all the time.

This weird boring island they landed on just got weirder with the arrival of an odd looking pirate ship and its dopey crew. Zoro is just itching to get in a fight anyways, the cook is too excited about the prospect of food acquisition to rise to any of his verbal shots. When they start talking about a Davy Back fight Zoro is ready he and the cook can take all of them they don’t even need Luffy these guys are gonna go down.

“You lookin for a fight “ Zoro growls as he thumbs Yubashiri partially out of its saya.

“Cause we will be happy to give you one” Sanji growls puffing out smoke right next to him finishing his sentence for him. If it had been anyone else Zoro would have blown up at them but he knows the cooks words are well founded and for some reason it feels right that Sanji can finish his sentences. As the Foxy pirates egg them on Sanji explains what Davy Back fights are since Zeff was a pirate and filled him in on some of the weirder traditions. Nami looks scared at the prospect of losing their crew or even worse their jolly roger but Sanji doesn't care Luffy already agreed, he is their captain and they will follow him to hell and back. 

“Sorry Nami but they’re right all pirates take an unwritten oath to follow their captain to the bitter end, if we turned our backs on this fight now we'd be sailing away in disgrace.” Sanji’s statement is simple and direct.

“None of that matters….. none of that is important” Nami is getting furious at the prospect of losing anything that is theirs….anyone that is their crew.

"Maybe for you, but I'd rather die than live in disgrace" Zoro is the first to speak, the stubborn set of his brow and jaw speak volumes to Sanji, he has to verbally back him up even though it goes against everything they outwardly present to the crew, and it contradicts what his lovely Nami-swan wants. It matches with what he feels inside......inside Zoro and him are the same, that chilling thought almost prevents the cook from speaking up….almost….

"The same goes for me" the blond punctuates this with a puff of smoke and a stern look at Nami and Usopp right along with Zoro. Initially the agreement surprises Zoro but he doesn't let it show he just admires the blond silently from within, their bond of friendship strengthens a little, which is good because it's about to be tested.

The donut race was a joke, they lost Chopper just barely, now Sanji and Zoro have to work together without Chopper as their happy mediator. Zoro is amped up though there is a special spot in his heart for their little reindeer doctor. That’s why he can’t stand to watch him debase himself, crying like a baby he has to speak up, make him remember he’s a man, men accept their fate and don’t cry. He is going to have to ramp up the badass lessons with the little deer, he is getting there but it needs to be natural. When they see the three hulking giants come out on to the field Sanji momentarily forgets about arguing over whether he is the ball man or not. He feels the savage happiness that comes off of Zoro in waves when he gets that evil smirk on his face.

“Disappointed” he asks Zoro sizing up their competition and taking a fortifying drag from his cigarette. 

“Not at all” Zoro says smiling evilly, cracking his knuckles.

“Hey ball man get in position” Zoro yells cruelly not even acknowledging how dirty the moniker is, because if he does his brain will start to supply images of Sanji and balls. Zoro is not prepared to deal with that he has to focus, and be on his game if he plans on winning this thing.

“I never agreed to be the ball man, look at this how am I supposed to look cool with this on my head” Sanji is fuming at having that stupid thing shoved on his head, he isn’t going to take Zoro’s word for it that he actually looks good. But Nami’s agreement makes him realize that the most important player in the game is the ball man, he is definitely more important than that idiot Marimo.

“Gotta admit it does suit you, you look like a real prince......from the kingdom of lame asses” Zoro can’t help himself the cook was too pleased to just do whatever the Sea witch said. He has to make fun of him for it, almost as if the words are ripped from his lips without any say on his part.

“You suck” Sanji fires back fuming

“No you suck” Zoro answers without thinking, but that’s how it always goes when they argue it feels so right to egg the cook on and be egged on in return culminating in childish word vomit arguments that never go anywhere except to an even more childish trading of blows.

“You suck” Zoro takes a step closer to the blond, totally uncaring that they both sound like idiotic three year olds when their arguments devolve so far as to not even have a point but to have the last word. 

“You suck” Sanji returns the favor as they continue to stride onto the field, it isn’t going to be many more steps before their foreheads crash together and they really get into the fight, before that can happen the ref interrupts them pointing at Zoro’s most prized possessions. 

“No Weapons” he says matter of factly, Sanji jumps on the remark as Zoro goes to leave his swords within easy view of the field.

“Sure you’re gonna be okay?” Sanji sneers in a mock caring voice at Zoro finally payback for being the ball man…...does that sound as dirty and wrong to everyone else as it does to him?

“Why?” Zoro asks raising an unsure eyebrow because he is sure the cook doesn’t give two fucks about his personal safety.

“Because a swordsman without his swords is just well…..” Sanji trails off baiting him dangling that carrot, he isn’t disappointed as always the idiot bumbles his way right into the waiting trap. Sanji shouldn’t be surprised at what happens after all to coin a Zoro phrase about traps…….. worrying about annoying stuff is annoying…...

“What?” Zoro’s anger is fueled by the adrenaline his body is pumping through him in preparation of the game, his voice is snappier...gruffer than usual but nothing like that has ever or will ever phase the blond. Mainly because Sanji just doesn’t give a shit about Zoro’s tone of voice.

“A normal guy only lamer” Sanji says in his low smoke rough voice, immediately they are fighting Zoro swordless but still able to meet each one of Sanji’s strikes no problem, like a dance they have rehearsed a thousand times the fighting is calming…... a bit of normalcy in the middle of this crazy game. They continue fighting until the ref demands that Sanji get into position to start the game. 

“Hey cook hope ya get trampled out there” Zoro chirps after him as Sanji goes to take his place in the circle on the opposing team’s side of the field. 

“Up yours” Sanji replies in a sing song tone mocking Zoro’s chirpy happy tone exactly. It would have led to another fight if they had been close enough to each other and Zoro hadn’t been stretching and plotting his plan of attack on the giant woo-tan ballman. Sanji is sent flying almost immediately, Zoro has to scramble to try and be the one there to catch him when he falls. Very damsel in distress Zoro’s brain supplies, distracting him into letting the enemy get a good hit in before he can recover from his own mental unrest.

“It ain't over I won't let you score!” Zoro growl screams as he upends Pickles in his headlong rush to save the cook, the bellowing rouses the blond.  
“Alright you've had your fun….. time to put me down fat head, I can't let Zoro bail me outta this I'd never hear the end of it.” Sanji grits out through the blood coating his lips, the blonde manages to kick off Hamburg and lands gracefully on his feet right next to Zoro.

“I can take care of myself just fine got it” Sanji huffs out glaring at Zoro, he can’t have Zoro protecting him, catching him when he falters, then he would be weaker than Zoro. They have to be equals, that's the most defining point of their relationship that they are on equal footing with each other.

“If you can stay on the ground ball” Zoro snorts using his gruff tone to cover the fact that the creases in his brow are from worry over Sanji’s well being, not from anger.

That sparks a full blown fight that causes them to get the literal shit beat out of them because they can't seem to work together. They ignore their chance while two of the three opposing team members are out of the game and choose to bicker and do their own thing. Laying on his back Zoro literally sees the light because the sun is glaring into his eyes, he realizes he has to take the first step. He has to be the bigger man like he often is in their fights he offers an olive branch to the cook. Otherwise they are going to lose from a knock out rather than an actual score, mustering the ability to speak albeit haltingly through the pain Zoro’s words don’t hold the same anger as they did before just resignation.

“Hey....let's work...together......for 10 seconds” Zoro’s voice sounds weak even to him.

“Okay fine....but no longer” The raspiness that is normally smoky and alluring in Sanji’s voice has morphed to guttural and harsh as the words slip out of his abused body.

Sanji takes out Hamburg, then Zoro uses Pickles to knock Big Pan back into Sanji’s kick. All their fights allow them to read the others movements their timing is perfect. Zoro alights on Sanji leg like a feather before the blond uses all his strength to kick him at the ball man. Sanji turns and begins to exit the field he knows his aim is true….he can rely on Zoro for the rest. He already has a cigarette lit when he feels the ground shaking that denotes Zoro scoring the one and only point needed to win the game of groggy ball. 

The blond needs the approval of the girls to wash away the sense of happy accomplishment that came from working with Zoro. He needs to build back up his walls of anger and hate to keep his brain from thinking too much about that shitty swordsman as it has been doing more often as of late. It's cute that Usopp thinks that they followed his plan, Zoro has the urge to pat him on the head when he says it as if he is a small child. Usopp hitting him however does cause the angry older man to react violently.

“Stop hitting me, you really think you had something to do with this?” Zoro sneers at the sniper grabbing his arms in a brutally bruising grip to stop the flailing. Zoro knows why it worked so well when they agreed to work together, but he isn’t about to explain that to the sniper. They know each other's weaknesses and strengths intimately from so many fights so much button pushing. They don't like to work together because it reminds them how in sink and alike they are, which is why they spend most of their time actively annoying the other one.

Zoro smirks at the fuming blond as he gnashes the filter on his cigarette between his teeth while he waits for the start of the next Davy back fight. Sanji was never one for patience unless it came to cooking, everything else is instant gratification for the blond. The more the cook recounts their groggy ball match in his head the more irritated he gets by the fact that he enjoyed fighting with Zoro rather than against him. Sanji is livid not only did he have to work together with stupid algae for brains but three rounds of RPS* all draws what the fuck was that. They couldn't be that much the same.....Zoro had to have cheated. Sanji huffs and decides that his pent up anger is best let out on the object of his anger. After all what else is he going to do while he waits for the Foxy Pirates to complete the construction of the roller derby ring. He walks over to Zoro, with no preamble the blond shoves a foot onto Zoro’s neck, not choking but definitely shortening his breathes and keeping him subdued and attentive. Sanji leans in so that their noses are mere inches apart his flexibility letting him keep his foot and the pressure exactly the same as when he was fully upright. 

"I don't appreciate you cheating at Rock Paper Scissors Zoro" Sanji growls out around the mangled butt of his cigarette. Zoro just continues to glare and smirk, leave it to the blond to deal with the roiling emotions caused by the match by getting upset and spewing verbal venom over something as stupid as a game of RPS.

"I didn't cheat dart brow......" Zoro rumbles from deep in his chest. His hands still relaxed at his sides no attempt to throw the cook off of him or further the altercation, just simple facts. The high road worked out for them in Groggy ball maybe that's what Zoro need to be focusing on not getting drawn into the pettiness, being the bigger man maybe that's the road to friendship….if he can stay on it.

"Just don't let it fucking happen again Marimo or I will kick your ass up to the crow's nest and back." Sanji growls and releases his foot after an extra jab to the throat just to punctuate his point. They don’t have much time before the final event which they need to win to get Chopper back. Sanji is the coach and Zoro is the manager of the roller derby team. 

As the team takes the field all of them hold up their arm in solidarity, even if the x has long since vanished from their forearms it seems burned there in their memories forever. When they show solidarity and a sense of teamwork it’s always with first pumped straight up in the air and an Imaginary x in the forefront of all their minds. None of that matter though because they are all about to get the shock of a lifetime. Finding out that Luffy can’t skate after slotting him for two rounds almost makes Sanji faint. And he can’t help but fume at the slightly satisfied smirk Zoro shoots his way. Sanji would beat the crap out of him but his brain is too busy scheming trying to figure out how they are going to win this now. It isn’t until halfway through the second round that Sanji takes notice of Zoro’s rough swear word heavy tutelage of their captain. Despite the over abundant use of four letter words, Marimo’s methods get results and it isn’t long before Luffy is up on those skates and ready to go help out Usopp.

“I’m pretty impressed you managed to get him up on those skates as fast as you did” Sanji grudgingly acknowledges to the swordsman, not loud enough for anyone else to hear. Zoro takes a seat on the bench next to the blond and smirks.

“Luffy can manage I just had to show him how to keep his balance and push off….OH CRAP” Zoro cuts himself off with a screamed explicative and slaps his own forehead “I taught him how to stand and skate but not how to turn” Zoro finishes as Luffy careens through one of the walls of the track.

“YOU DUMBASS” Sanji screams at Zoro kicking him in the ankle harshly.

“HEY AT LEAST I DID SOMETHING DURING THIS MATCH OTHER THAN SCREW US!” Zoro growls back hand on Wado, itching to strike out at the cook. He is the one after all that decided Luffy would be their point getter in two rounds before they found out the teen had no idea how to skate.

“HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE DIDN’T KNOW HOW TO SKATE!” Sanji fumes back still a little sore about being the one solely responsible for that mistake as he wouldn’t let Zoro help with the roster. 

“Just shut up, I will teach him how to turn it’ll be fine Usopp has got this.” Zoro inwardly cringes, please have this Usopp…... please so I don’t have to hear any more of the shitty cooks shittiness. But Usopp is quickly losing to that fucking cat guy, they have to come up with something fast. 

“Hey coach lame brain if we don't do something about that chiki cheetah guy quick we are gonna lose this race” Zoro can’t be the bigger man right now he has to egg Sanji on they both think best when in a state of agitation. 

“Ya don't need to remind me.....wait chiki cheetah...cheetah that just might work….” Sanji growls at Zoro but before he can really insult him he trails off in thought then ignores the other man and turns to the stands.

“Old man where did you get the kiwi?” Sanji yells through cupped hands.

“Just at one of those trees right out there” The old man gestures to a tree that might as well be on the moon for how far it is away and how little game they have left.

“Hurry Shrub head bring back a branch of that tree” Sanji turns and kicks Zoro making sure that despite the obviously made for Zoro insult the swordsman is infact paying attention to him.

“Is that any way to ask for a favor?” Zoro growls forehead vein popping and not moving a muscle. 

“Just shut up and do it that’s how we are going to win this race” Sanji yells back irritated at being questioned but he should have expected that from Zoro.

“With a tree branch?” Zoro questions even as he is standing and securing his blades.

“Yes hurry!” Sanji lifts a leg and Zoro jumps up onto it quickly preparing to be kicked up to the old man.

“Old man let me borrow your horse” Zoro yells as he careens upwards into the stands landing gracefully in a crouch next to the old man and his horse. The oldster gives over the reigns with no fuss and Zoro climbs on the horse’s back and starts galloping towards the tree. His brain the whole time chanting….. you aren’t gonna make it, you aren’t gonna make it……. As Zoro gets closer to the tree he knows there is only one chance in hell to get the cook what he wants.

“Fuck your branch shit cook you are gonna have the whole tree” Zoro yells as a battle cry as he cuts through the base of the tree and it begins to fall.

Meanwhile back on the track Sanji is pacing and smoking furiously, while his brain is chanting a litany similar to what is playing like a broken record in Zoro’s mind…... he isn't gonna make it fuck, he isn’t gonna make it fuck….... Then Sanji looks up to check on the sky as everything is getting dark fast. The smile that graces his lips is brilliant as he sees the tree fall onto the track, that Chiki Cheetah guy goes right off the track and straight for the tree. The other team screams a loud why and his own crew seem puzzled as well. Sanji takes one more deep drag off his cigarette before explaining himself to everyone. 

“Kiwi fruits have special properties they are like catnip....cheetahs are cats” Zoro having followed the downed tree back so as not to get lost arrives just in time to catch Sanji’s explanation of why the tree worked to stop the cat. Zoro smirks and jumps down to go argue with their Captain about turning. The little bastard says he did what Zoro said watched everyone else and he has that turning thing down no need for Zoro’s help.

“Fine Whatever” Zoro huffs out frustrated as he stomps away from the Captain and resumes his seat on the bench. 

“Luffy shot you down?” Sanji his tone still happy must still be basking in the glory of doing something right after the horrible debacle this match has been. 

“It's fine he's got it” Zoro huffs unwilling to admit that he is worried about their Captain. He shouldn’t though the rubber man has gotten the hang of skates quickly, in short order he has Robins competition sitting scared to move. The archaeologist careens around the track waiting for no one and wins the round handily. Sanji and the rest of them immediately congratulate her Sanji going all weak limbed and googly eyed for her. Zoro doesn’t say much as his mind is focused hard on Sanji’s undulating ass that just so happens to be right in his face as the bond exults over Robin for her win. Zoro can’t help but stay silent mouth agape hand on the back of his head as he watches those gyrating hips and globes. Zoro stares until it stops moving then rips his eyes away before anyone notices. As the players disperse Zoro remains seated and Sanji moves from in front of him and reclaims his seat on the bench next to the swordsman. Zoro closes his eyes briefly seeking his center and shelter from dirty thoughts of Sanji. As Zoro re focuses and opens his eyes he sees the Foxy crew making their way over

The cook may act all cute but he gets the information out of Portia that Zoro needs to deduce the problem. Zoro has a hard time paying attention as once again Sanji is standing right in front of him gyrating his ass in the swordsman's face. Zoro has to stand to draw his eyes away from the drool worthy view and clear his head so he can process the information they just got. 

“I get it they are like mirrors and reflect the beam” The swordsman muses out loud to himself as he tries to come up with a plan to deal with the strategy…..hmmm something that involves cutting would probably be the best course of action….. Zoro tunes out the rest of Sanji’s bullshit until Portia and her cronies go away, as he is deep in thought. It isn’t until after Nami and Usopp have already been slowed and Robin has taken herself off the field and is walking towards them that Zoro is drawn from his plotting. Sanji verbalizes what Zoro feels before the swordsman can put words to thought.

“Robin what are you doing?” Sanji asks incredulously cigarette hanging limp and forgotten from his lips. Zoro glares and grunts chin raised, he never trusted that woman and it looks like she is fucking giving up and that is unacceptable when their Nakama are on the line.

“If I'm over here with you I'll be safe from that beam” She says smiling as she makes her way to stand next to the gaping blond. 

“Yeah but…...” the cook is stunned into near silence until they all get a look at Robin’s plan and it's a great one. Using her powers to turn that stupid slow slow beam back on Foxy is brilliant.

“Luffy get going!” Sanji screams, as everyone just seems to be standing there dumbfounded by Robin’s genius. While Sanji is busy getting everyone moving again Zoro’s sharp ears detect more foul play. He sees those tentacles moving in the grass towards Robin. Zoro will protect his mates at any cost and it takes very little effort to put him and his swords between Robin and imminent danger. 

“How should I prepare you grilled or deep fried?” Zoro growls a sadistically scary smile on his features as he stares down the Octopus man. Sanji’s ears perk up at the sound of food words and he comes over with an equally dark and dangerous smile gracing his features. 

“Deep fried I think, and I will do the preparation” is all the blond has to add before the fishman gulps and begins to withdraw. Getting as far away as he can from the crazy swordsman and cook. Zoro and Sanji turn to each other and smirk before breaking off to watch the end of the roller derby and their reclamation of Chopper. 

“Looks like it all worked out” Sanji chuckles happily as he lights up a celebratory cigarette. 

“Seems so” Zoro responds smirking both of them standing back with Robin as the rest of the crew cheer, laugh and hug Chopper. Their happiness is short lived however as their Captain agrees to the dumbest thing in the world another round of Davy Back Fights -.-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *RPS is the abbreviation for Rock Paper Scissors adopted by the nationally recognized league of RPS they hold championships every year. If you would like more info it can be found at WorldRPS.com. So if you have a problem with the abbreviation take it up with them.


	7. Frenemies

They begin the new round shortly after Luffy has recovered from the beating Nami and Usopp doled out to him in the wake of his agreement to more Davy Back fights. Everyone is playing the first round as it is dodge ball, they have some stupid name for it and a bunch of dumb rules in a giant book but it’s basically dodgeball. After their first initial failure due to the not in the face rule Luffy and Chopper strike out on their first throw. Nami takes the balls before the Foxy Pirates can get their hands on them and throws one to Zoro and one to Sanji. They both throw the ball with brutal force and each take out nine members of the Foxy Pirates each.

“Damn I thought I'd get more than you” Sanji mumbles angrily from right behind Zoro’s shoulder as he listens to the announcer. Zoro grunts in assent to Sanji’s observation but doesn’t offer up any actual words it doesn’t matter to the blond, he sadly can translate barbarian. They find their way close together despite the arguing, like in battle they have each others backs it's like an invisible magnet draws them together to stand close to each other. The swordsman is smirking as Luffy and Chopper both take their second shot at the other side. Losing focus on the blond for that split second is their undoing though. Sanji passes over the ball to Portia and then lets her tag him out. Zoro is so fucking pissed at him when he gives away the ball and let's himself be knocked out that he can’t restrain himself from commenting as Usopp drags Sanji off the field.

“You make me sick” Zoro growls at the prone cook as he is dragged away.

“We should have seen that coming” Robin chuckles to herself and looks knowingly at Zoro, who not knowing how to react just glares darkly back at her letting his anger over the idiot love cook tinge his features. His dark expression soon deepens and is turned on something that is just too ridiculous to even imagine a fucking dodgeball canon is allowed but no hits to the face…...what the fuck……. Everyone has to close their eyes to avoid Portia’s hypnosis attack, but none of that matters to Zoro he doesn’t need his vision to fight. 

Sure enough as soon as they close their eyes Zoro hears it and feels it the whirr of the machine and the itchiness in the back of his skull that means someone is targeting him. The itchy feeling intensifies to a burn in the back of his skull Zoro straightens his fingers and palms out as flat as he can get them. Taking a deep breath Zoro slices his palm at where he believes the ball to be. The collective gasp of the crowd makes him open his eyes to see the ball fall into two halves on either side of his flattened hand.

“Even without my swords I'm still a swordsman” Zoro scoffs grinning happily at his own skill. When the ref reads the rules off and ejects him from the game that sky high smile comes crashing down. Zoro is angry at not just the game but himself for getting carried away, stupid fucking rules Zoro mumbles to himself. He walks off the field growling out loud so other people can hear, something that he doesn’t lose control of very often..... outside of the bedroom.

“Hey there buddy” Sanji immediately starts in on him as he walks past him. Zoro knows that the cook was just waiting for his chance to strike after Zoro insulted him when he essentially let himself be removed from the game.

“Whatever…. you're about to say I don't wanna hear it especially after that stunt you just pulled” Zoro bites back aggressively cutting the cook off and the conversation short as he stomps by still audibly growling. 

“Stupid rules stupid games “ Zoro continues to mutter to himself over his own growling as he stomps off to find some liquid comfort. He comes back just in time to see Luffy loose by another stupid rule. Why would there even be a rule about ball eating….who other than their rubber brained Captain would even think that was a good idea. The cook spews drivel, Zoro is stoic as always, while everyone else cries. Zoro is kind of sad to see Robin go, he appreciates her quiet intelligence and her maturity, so he covers his sadness up with anger and resentful words 

“I never trusted her anyways” Zoro says but it's to incite them into action, righteous vengeful anger directed can be a powerful tool and right now they need every weapon in their arsenal that they can manage to gather.

At least Zoro gets to keep his weapons for red light green light and with the old man being their light they do have at least the advantage of a fair game. As they wait for everyone to get into position Sanji takes up a spot right next to him to wait. That invisible magnet seems to be pulling them together again and Zoro isn’t even trying to stand close to the blond. Nami begins giving them all clear directions, Zoro half listens because he knows what is going to occur when the game begins.

The swordsman isn’t disappointed in the slightest, once they truly begin he and Sanji take off facing each other arguing and yelling and running full out leaving everyone else in the dust.

“HEY PAY ATTENTION” Nami screams at their backs, as they take off not even looking at where they are going totally focused on arguing with each other over who is going to kick whose ass.

“They aren’t even looking where they are going and they are still kicking our asses” Usopp observes huffing and puffing next to Nami

“They are so cool” Chopper squeaks stars in his eyes, Nami just rolls her eyes as the boys take a break to get into a full on brawl right as they were about to catch up to the Foxy pirates too. 

They get sidetracked into a fight when Sanji tries to trip him, to take the lead. As they trade blows back and forth Zoro’s sharp hearing catches the crumbling of rock. The giant bolder pulls them back to the game Zoro slices it faster than anyone can see and Sanji kicks each chunk into their enemies just as fast taking them out. They freeze Sanji his leg extended straight in the air. Zoro crouched still sheathing his sword but the insults continue because they can't physically beat on each other. When they are given the green light again Zoro springs up and sprints off using his 5 inch head start and better position to leave the blond in the dust. BIG MISTAKE Zoro should have just stayed side by side with the cook but the constant noise irritated him. At least however when he is with Sanji he doesn't get lost and that's how the fucker got in front of him the path must have twisted on Zoro changed its mind about being the right one, Sanji is so busy arguing he doesn't see Zoro turn off until it's too late and they are separated. 

“How did this happen the path is gone!” Zoro exclaims still dumbfounded by his own terrible sense of direction.

“How can you get lost you stupid moss head you can see the fucking goal for fucks sake!” Sanji doesn't have time to worry about Zoro he has to take the crumbling pillars to catch up to the Foxy pirates, he doesn’t have time to make fun of Zoro nor to rescue him from himself. 

Sanji is about to win when Portia cries out, he has to help a woman in distress, but he remembers mid flight that his Robin is in distress to…. fuck, his morals fuck him every time. That doesn’t matter he can save Portia and remain in the game Sanji’s legs kick furiously treading water as he holds rock still. Zoro watches the event and the first flush of anger at that idiot removing himself from the game again for that woman is initially un founded. It is pretty impressive that Sanji can be totally still while holding himself and someone else above the water. Zoro doesn’t have to wait much longer to be disappointed though Sanji fucks it up again because of that bitch, she thanks him and it’s all over. Zoro’s sharp ears hear the water finally cool that idiot cook off and bring him some clarity he lost them Robin and he had it in the bag.

At least he realizes what he just did to us Zoro’s brain happily supplies to the overly pissed swordsman. Zoro growls to himself as he gets more and more enraged over the shitty cook. When he comes across the prone form of Hamburg Zoro can’t help himself he kicks the giant monkey man with all his might. It’s harder than Zoro meant to as the kick brings the Foxy pirates victory. When the others yell at him for causing them to lose Zoro denies it until he sees Hamburgs limp form being carted off and he gets even more pissed at himself. Zoro retains his outward calmness though Luffy got them into this and their Captain would never leave anyone behind even if they have to go through another round of Davy Back Fights. It won’t matter Luffy will find a way to bring them all back together he always does and Zoro just has to have faith in that.

Zoro is so calm so sure of himself even though he caused their loss at red light green light….after Sanji failed. But whatever the swordsman was the ultimate cause of their loss by kicking their enemy to the finish line, Zoro’s calmness about the whole thing his surety in their captain irritates Sanji even more. First helping voluntarily with dishes, admitting Sanji's food is the best he has ever had. Then their fighting before it had been kind of serious now it was like playing, training.....something god forbid he even think it friends would do together. The insulting jibes instead of meant to hurt were meant to rile up they were thrown with sly grins and lopsided smirks, and laughter instead of hate and loathing. It really irritates Sanji that without his realizing it their relationship has fundamentally changed, it has become something more like a friendship with some rivalry and a lot of one ups manship. That ends now he will not even be something akin to friends with the swordsman.

Sanji stomps over to where Zoro is sitting, drinking waiting for their Captain to bail them out, although he did put them right back in this situation after they had already won once so does bailing out count when the situation is your fault? Sanji doesn’t care to think much more about their captain because he is too focused being pissed off at the swordsman. Zoro must feel his presence because before he even finishes walking before he has an instant to strike out with words,kicks or both Zoro has turned, a harsh steel grey eye stares daggers at him. 

“What” Zoro takes a swig and turns both his piercing eyes fully on the blond.

“I came over here to tell you that you are shit.” The blond huffs out in a cloud of smoke.

“I’m no more the reason we lost than you are the reason we lost….we both fucked up…. Bad….deal with it” Zoro retorts his tone cold as his eyes. He has had enough of Sanji for today, enough of his bullshit, enough of his kicks and enough of his fucking morals. 

“You fucked up worse” Sanji counters itching to start a fight to make Zoro pay for irritating Sanji all day, with his toned arms and piercing eyes and low voice. 

“You were out first on both of the last games we played” Zoro reminds the blond just glaring at him willing him away. Zoro needs time to drink and be peaceful, to get his emotions in check after a long day of stress and Sanji.

“You caused them to win one of the games we played” Sanji counters their verbal duel heating up despite Zoro’s efforts to not engage. It just feels so right to be fighting with the other man like this is what he is meant to do. 

“Which wouldn’t have happened if you had followed through and won before I caused us to lose” Zoro yells surging up from his seat on the ground and ramming his forehead into Sanji’s.

“Don’t fucking tell me who did and didn’t lose us Robin.” Sanji fumes back unable to say anything else because deep down he knows that Zoro isn’t the one to blame for this, but Zoro is also the only one the blond can let steam off on at the moment.

“Well it seems you have forgotten so you needed me to remind you.” Zoro sneers back, unable to rise above the pettiness and let it go, the fucking blond just gets under his skin he can’t do anything when he's around other than focus on Sanji. 

“I don’t need you for anything” Sanji spits out backing away from the swordsman and the fight he was about to start, Zoro isn’t worth his time, they aren’t friends they definitely aren’t anything more than that and he definitely does not give two fucks about how or what Zoro feels. Despite his brain betraying him at every turn arguing back that they are definitely friends and the cook definitely cares what Zoro thinks and how he feels. Sanji quashes those thoughts like stubbing out a cigarette and keeps them at bay with unjustified anger. 

“You sure about that?” Zoro rallies taking a step towards the blond. Sanji is just to high strung to go much longer than a few days without picking a fight with Zoro to let off steam. 

“YES!” Sanji screams and turns on his heel his new goal to get as far away from that idiot as possible. He doesn’t need to fight or argue with Zoro and he definitely doesn’t need his help or support.

“They should have just let me cut everyone up” Zoro mutters into his mug as the blond walks off to go get Nami some snacks or something. It isn’t long before the witch shows up and kicks his feet.

“Come on let’s go get a good seat while Usopp takes Luffy to get ready.” Nami barks at him, Zoro grunts his assent drains his mug and abandons it to follow the witch up to the freshly completed stands. Just as the announcer starts amping the crowd up for the fight Sanji makes his way to the stands muttering about the price of soda and popcorn. Zoro sticks out his foot to see how distracted the cook is and to pay him back for taking out his anger on Zoro. Sanji doesn’t see the large black combat boot and trips almost spilling all the snacks. Zoro also took the spot right next to Nami forcing the blond to sit next to him instead of Nami.

“Watch where you put those giant feet of yours.” Sanji growls at Zoro as he grumpily takes his seat and passes the snacks over to Nami.

“I see you only bought one bucket of popcorn hope you plan to share” Zoro says raising an eyebrow as he grabs a handful of popcorn while passing the bucket over.

“Those are for Nami keep your mossy mitts off them” That’s all it takes they are in a full on shoving match by the time Luffy and Usopp make their way out of the Sexy Foxy. The fight is stopped by the stunning afro that Luffy is sporting on his head. Sanji immediately starts cheering for the afro while Zoro and Nami look behind his back at each other and sigh.

“SEE That’s what happens when you leave Luffy alone with Usopp!” Zoro exclaims feeling the vein in his forehead throb as he glares at Nami.

“I know I just……” but Nami’s explanation is cut off as Sanji stands up and screams

“That fro is so funky fresh you can’t lose!” Zoro and Nami both face palm at the idiots that they have chosen to surround themselves with.

“You are both wrong the afro holds power” Sanji says snidely as he takes his seat next to Zoro and lights up a cigarette Nami rolls her eyes. Zoro just grunts settling back to watch the fight. It isn’t long though before they are all into it. Nami is cheering and yelling at Robin to tell her what she can see. Sanji and Zoro have scooted close together so they can do the blow by blow. Their heads leaned in to be almost touching as they follow the fight. Pointing and gesturing and looking at each other in amazement as they actually enjoy themselves and get along. 

It's exhilarating for Zoro to be sitting this close to Sanji and for them to just be talking laughing and having fun watching a fight together. They even smile and laugh at each other when they say the same thing in tandem at a particularly good spot in the fight. Sanji feels it too that sense of camaraderie and friendship growing between him and Zoro, the blond can’t fight it. It isn’t long before Luffy figures out how to beat that cheating bastard. But as they stand up to cheer for their Captain and prepare to leave both men look back to that bench seat in the stands. That place is going to be the spot that they look back on when they are old and tell their stories, that’s when the cook and the swordsman became true friends.


	8. Memories and Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last Chapter before I bump the rating up it is also one of the shortest chapters but I'm not in this for word count chapters end when they end. I will probably do a revamp and update to the summary as well but the title will remain.

Everyone felt good after the Davy Back fights it had proved to them all that when they worked together they could triumph and alternatively when they bickered amongst themselves it led to their utter defeat. If the Davy Back fights had been the crew's great uniter it couldn’t have come soon enough because right after the Davy Back fights the Straw Hats find themselves lost without their memories and only Robin for a guide. The Archaeologist is at a loss for once she neglected her love of history for adventure she hadn't bothered to glean all of their stories and she was paying for it now. They are fractured and pleading with her with their eyes to tell them their stories and she doesn't know them all what a shameful historian she is. She vows to herself to keep them together and get their memories back so she can learn their stories and preserve them for the crew. With their intrepid Captain helping her to lead the way Robin manages to figure out the mystery their Swordsman suffered the brunt of the loss and the anger of the crew though, he stands apart from them that evening unable or unwilling to forgive himself for losing himself.

Zoro stands on the deck staring off into the ocean savoring his memories, seeing Kuina again was a big blow to his sense of self. He knows it was a trick by that seahorse monster but still that shimmering image of the only love of his life is still burned into his brain. It’s upsetting his ability to achieve meditation and he needs that cleansing the dark simplicity of knowing yourself and being okay with all the pieces of you. Zoro sighs and shoves his face in his hands as he tries to force peace into his soul, it hasn’t ever worked before but there’s a first time for everything.

“When you walked out on us I wanted to leave you” Sanji comes up behind him accompanied by a waft of smoke. The smell brings Zoro a modicum of peace and that in and of itself is something to wonder at because the swordsman used to hate smokers. 

“I bet you did” Zoro says through his hands, visions of Kuina and Sanji superimposing themselves on one another in his brain. What does that even mean Zoro screams inwardly at himself outwardly he just sighs again and presses into his eyes with his thumbs trying to relieve the pressure that is building in his skull.

“You are just such an asshole you know” Sanji sighs back at him the blond didn’t come out here looking for a fight he actually came out to offer Zoro some comfort because he seems pretty broken up about abandoning them and then attacking them. 

“Fuck you I don’t need your shit right now I know I fucked up I don’t need YOU of all people to remind me.” Zoro growls raising his head from his hands his piercing grey eyes glaring daggers at Sanji. Zoro just isn’t prepared for this right now he has to sort out his feelings and memories, figure out what his brain is trying to tell him.

“Well excuuuuuuuuuse me you fucker I was just trying to…..” Sanji bites back out of habit even though he knows when Zoro cuts him off that he was too harsh and should have taken the high road, been more calm.

“Well don’t try to anything” Zoro spits back at him willing with everything in him that Sanji just leaves it and backs off he needs time to clear his head, the blond is not helping the process.

“Go fuck yourself Zoro I was just…..” Sanji tries again this time less venom in his voice he really does just want to comfort the big oaf. Sanji felt something during the Davy Back fights camaraderie…..friendship for the stupid Marimo and he just wants to make him feel better, but Zoro is making that dream a difficult one to manage. 

“Why don’t you just leave me alone okay I am not in the mood for this” Zoro cuts him off again before the blond can get past his initial statement. The Swordsman sees the warmth in the blonds eyes, maybe Sanji is trying to comfort him but that would be worse for Zoro right now than getting in a fight about how shitty he was.

“FINE I will leave you alone, you should do the same!” Sanji yells at him too frustrated to continue, fuck Zoro and his fucking feelings why did Sanji even care to try to comfort him in the first place is beyond the blond right now.

“FINE!” Zoro barks back then turns out to face the ocean crossing his arms, ignoring Sanji. As Sanji walks away he throws back over his shoulder as an afterthought. 

"I don't need your help…. don't come fucking near me, the galley, or the dishes...." Sanji says as he stomps away in anger. Zoro shuts his eyes at the angry comment, the swordsman saw it the realization sweep across the blonds features before he brought down the mask of anger and hate to hide his feelings. No matter absence makes the heart grow fonder and all that….. let the cook sweat it out and find his own release of tension without the swordsman to fight back with him...to help him......to want......Zoro cuts that thought off and shoves it deep... Zoro groans again to himself.

"Let's see how long you can hold out without me shit cook, you have too many emotions to keep them contained like that...." Zoro mutters to himself before he shoves his face back in his hands, groaning. Why did he just do that he didn’t need to lash out at Sanji for simply speaking to him....but thinking about the blond brings up too many emotions and the swordsman can't seem to reign them in enough to achieve full oneness of self in meditation, it's like the blond is under his skin and he can't shake it. Maybe it will be good for them to take a little break from each other to sort through their feelings.

Several days later Zoro sits eyes closed and musing on the deck of the Merry as they make their way to Water 7 on the advice of Monster Granny (Kokoro) and Chimney. The Davy Back fight really drove some things home for the swordsman. Mostly of how similar he and Sanji really are and that is probably the reason why they fight so much. It just pisses Zoro off that the cook seems to know what he is thinking....to predict his actions, rock paper scissors was just frustrating with the constant draws. Then when they worked together without any planning they were in perfect sink. It pissed the cook off too that's probably why neither had been able to reign it in after the memory loss incident things were said on both sides that they each secretly regretted. They had been avoiding each other the entire journey, just doing whatever they needed to to keep the merry afloat. 

Zoro has also kept away from the galley since Sanji told him he didn’t want him any where near there anymore. He just can’t figure out what he feels about the cook…. yes anger, frustration, and annoyance, but there is also something else something that twists in his gut. Drives a knife in every time the cook fawns over a lady, the gut wrenching need to say something whenever that happens so that Sanji's attention is once again on him. It's like the swordsman hungers for attention from the cook good....bad it doesn’t matter any attention from Sanji makes Zoro feel better, that probably out of all of it pisses off the swordsman the most. Which is why he is out on the deck pouting but making it look like he is meditating or napping so no one bothers to ask why....

Meditation brings great clarity of thought, oneness with self and the natural world. Zoro can normally reach a meditative state quite easily, but since the flashback of Kuina his thoughts have been clouded odd and he can't seem to admit to himself what is going on. But finally as they float away from the sea train station it comes to him that floating blackness and total honesty with self....in that moment Zoro realizes it....coming to terms with it is another thing, but he feels for that damn dart-brow cook...the same feelings he has only had once before, for a dead girl. In the calm black of his meditative state though Zoro is able to realize even acknowledge this part of himself. Even if he is not ready to put words or voice to his feelings knowing what it is he feels is enough for now.

The swordsman can hear the sounds of things so as to cut them he damn well better be able to hear himself, his own thoughts and feelings. The cook will never feel the same he can't and won't see past his stupid blond fringe to look deeper at how much they actually have in common. So Zoro decides right then and there that he won't act on a single feeling he has for Sanji. He will treat him the same because that's what he wants in love, he wants someone to rival him, to drive him higher than he can go on his own motivations. Sanji is strong, intelligent, and skilled he can drive Zoro further, help him to become the best. So the green haired swordsman will wait patiently for the shit cook to realize what is right in front of him.....well maybe not totally innocently and patiently but this couldn't come from Zoro. He couldn't point out all the little things that suddenly became clear to him. Sanji would have to see it in his own time and patience is definitely one of Zoro's strongest suits…... patience and silence.


	9. Is This Real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have finally arrived......well sort of....anyways I hope you like it! Also my updates have been about weekly but we are quickly catching up to what I am still working on so you might be seeing closer to bi-monthly updates from now on.

When they finally drop anchor at Water 7 nobody can wait to get going. Nami drags off Luffy, Usopp,and the gold, while Robin and Chopper go out to find a book store. Zoro is sleeping on deck which automatically volunteers him for guard duty. The cook is doing his best to make sure that remains the case, so as everyone else departs Sanji has his head down furiously cleaning the galley so that he can go shopping before that damn Marimo wanders off and sticks him with guard duty. As he is scrubbing the final dishes he hears the swoosh of the galley doors, the thunk of very distinctive foot steps. Sanji doesn't even acknowledge the moss head he doesn't want to know why he stopped helping with dishes ever since their fight it's like they have been physically and subconsciously more in sync than ever before. That just irritates the cook's rational self how could he ever be sooo similar to that damn moss brained freak. So outwardly they have been more nagging and grumpier with each other than ever before. 

Sanji snorts as he hears the bottles of liquor getting jostled about, the distinctive sound of a bottle being picked up and immediately put back down again followed by a large sigh temporarily stills his hands. All of a sudden tan hands appear on the lip of the sink next to him and Sanji turns his head to face Zoro, the swordsman is too close for comfort but Sanji doesn't care right now he just wants to get out of this damn galley, off this damn boat.....and away from that damn infuriating man.

"What" Sanji grits out Zoro's expression darkens but he holds it together keeps it passably civil which for Zoro can get pretty dark, but every Straw Hat is used to Zoro’s perma-scowl. He can't help himself now that he understands what Sanji is to him he can't let this tense silence and angry fighting go on he has to at least make the first peace offering, try to be friends he did betray everyone after all it's the least he can do. Maybe if he can make friends work with Sanji again the pain at being so distanced from the blond will lessen, and Zoro will be able to let some if his angst over his unrequited feelings go.

"Just go, I can finish the dishes someone has to stay and watch the ship anyways, everyone else is gone so just......go" The last bit the swordsman lets out with a dejected sigh as he gently hip checks Sanji to move him out of the way. The move is very familiar but Sanji doesn't really notice in the moment, the stunned cook just lets it happen as he cleans his hands, surprised in his willingness to leave the oaf alone with his dishes, although as Sanji’s brain readily supplies he is the only male on this ship the blond would leave alone in the kitchen. Sanji sets out a clean drying towel for the Moss head when he is finished with the washing he can't even bring a smart remark to his lips. It's been since he told him off after the whole memory loss debacle that Zoro has initiated any kind of conversation between them other than an insult let alone do anything to help the cook. Sanji wasn’t even trying to get in a fight that day he was honestly trying to make the shitty moss for brains feel better about betraying them and attacking their Captain. As he shrugs into his jacket he mumbles a soft thank you that makes Zoro's shoulders tense before he tips his head slightly in acknowledgment. Sanji shakes his head slightly at that yet let's his fingers grip the frame for a brief moment as he pauses at the door before departing to go shop for groceries.

Before Sanji can even make his way off the Merry that nagging feeling in his gut that irritates him comes back. Zoro just makes him feel so weird, his heart races, he doesn't know how to react. They haven't even fought really since the seahorse memory loss shit went down, before he knows what has happened he has stomped back up the gangplank across the deck and slammed the galley doors open. He is going to give that fucking moss brain a piece of his mind and maybe a couple of swift kicks for even daring to talk to him much less touch his hips to Sanji's. ...why is that what he is focusing on.

"WHAT THE FUCK MOLD BRAIN!" Sanji screams before he even fully realizes where he is. Zoro, startled from his drying by the loud entrance of the cook almost drops the plate in his hands. His brows twitch together in a deep scowl as he puts down the towel and the plate before he turns to the irate blond. Crossing his arms and setting his hand noticeably where the sword hilts would be if the swords in question weren't resting in the corner of the galley waiting for their master. But instead of yelling or screaming Zoro simply glares arms crossed waiting for the cook to elaborate. Sanji comes to himself Zoro glaring at him silently, the blond realizes there is no backing out now even if he didn't want to deal with his feelings he has made it the time to do so.

"Why now? We have barely spoken since you were a giant asshole to me, you haven't stepped foot near me, or the galley since then, so why now what happened??....I can't keep doing this with you Marimo...we are enemies...then friends....then enemies...then friends...then you can't even bring yourself to be near me or speak to me and now out of the blue you want to help me again. I am not a fucking yoyo Marimo I need stability either we are friends or we are not, we are enemies or we are not but this emotional rollercoaster, this silence, and these glares I can't fucking take it." Sanji stands glaring face red, jacket discarded in a fit of anger when he threw it at Zoro during his tirade. The swordsman stands there silent arms crossed and scowling as the cook goes on his tirade he doesn't even flinch when the jacket comes flying at him. But now Sanji is standing there red faced, breathing heavily, and waiting for a response, boy is Zoro ready to give it to him to.

"I haven't spoken to YOU or been near YOU because YOU explicitly told me not too" Zoro growls back angrily, one finger pointing at the blond jabbing with every poignant you. "I have been respecting Your wishes." The swordsman finishes with a hiss and a pointed lean towards the blond the lean punctuated by a harsh tinkle of Zoro's earrings; that only seem to sound to punctuate the swordsman's words or gestures as if he somehow has control of when they sound and when they do not. Sanji is flustered by the fact that Zoro was trying to respect him and his wishes that is not something that Zoro would ever do….right?

"When have you ever listened to anything I have ever asked you to do." Sanji screeches back. "And why would you care to respect me now!" he screams pushing closer to Zoro until he is basically yelling in his face. Zoro doesn't back down though will never back down, as he always does, he meets the blonds anger and pushes right back. Shoving his forehead into Sanji's Zoro glares into the blonds one uncovered eye just staring him down before responding.

"Because maybe I care what you think about me…..how you feel about me…... just maybe despite my better judgment and your best efforts I care about you shit cook." Zoro rumbles back loudly. Yet as soon as he realizes what spilled from his mouth in anger he blushes, but continues to glare directly at the cook, the swordsman will not back down he goes at everything head on his convictions clear for everyone to know and see.

"What the fuck am I supposed to do with that????? YOU FUCKING STUPID SWORDSMAN!....that's not how you respond YOU BARBARIAN!..... that's not what I get from you I get a fight and insults not that.......WHAT THE FUCK AM I SUPPOSED TO FUCKING DO WITH THAT! " Sanji just lets it out his voice getting so loud and high it cracks at the end. The cook seems to deflate as all his emotions and anger just come rushing out. He sinks to the ground right next to the galley doors and lights a cigarette, Sanji glares at the floor in silence and waits. He hears Zoro pick back up the plate and towel, he finishes the dishes before he drains the sink. Then he slowly walks over and slides down to sit next to Sanji, so close that their sides touch. They sit in silence for several minutes Sanji smoking and Zoro breathing gently. As Sanji finishes his third cigarette he turns to look up and sees Zoro staring at him, with his head resting on his arms that are holding his legs close to his body. Sanji opens his mouth but words won't come out so he closes it and stares at Zoro pleading with him to make the words work. Zoro just stares at him he has already said too much he doesn't dare to open his mouth again right now the air around them almost crackles with their raging feelings. So Sanji opens his mouth again and manages to force out a whisper after a few false starts.

"I just....can't....figure...out how you make me feel and it pisses me off. There are times when we are in sync and then there are times when I just want to fucking kill you and hope that you never open your idiot mouth again......then there are those few moments... when you say exactly what I feel and just can't seem to say .....that's when I feel what….. I can't figure what....what makes me so angry at you....." as those words escape his mouth Sanji feels the warmth start to run down his cheek, great that's all he needed was for stupid mold for brains to see him weak and crying just fucking great. But Sanji would never have guessed what was going to happen, Zoro scoops up the cook and sits him in his lap Sanji moves a bit until he has his face pressed into Zoro's chest, just bawling out all the frustration. Zoro simply holds his arms around him gently stroking his back and hair as he makes the worst mess of Zoro's shirt. 

"Shhhhhhhhhh." Zoro murmurs repetitively as Sanji just lets go. He knew the blond would eventually boil over with no outlet for his anger but he never dreamed that it would be with tears rather than violence.

"It's okay....shhhhhhh" Zoro continues comforting the cook as he lets all those raw emotions that he has been bottling up go. It takes about twenty minutes of good solid snotty, drooling, crying before Sanji doesn't have anything left. He lifts his face up after wiping everything on Zoro's thoroughly used shirt because why not it’s already dirty. As he stares at Zoro's moist shirt Sanji slowly realizes exactly what position they are in, he raises his eyes to meet Zoro's he knows that he is blushing beneath the tear stains, red eyes, and sniffles. Blushing at the fact that he is straddling Zoro's legs and they are pressed together with Zoro's arms wrapped around him and one hand tangled in his hair. 

"Sorry" Sanji breathes out quietly, the word tickles at Zoro's lips because they are sitting so close, he hums licking his lips a bit to taste the word. It tastes like smoke, salt, and something that may be just entirely Sanji. Zoro is having problems controlling himself with Sanji this close and obviously vulnerable.

"Feel better" Zoro rumbles quietly in his deep voice, Sanji shudders at the feeling of the low word rumbling through his body. They are close..... too close how did they get so close........Sanji simply nods his head but even that simple motion seems to bring their lips closer together. After the nod Sanji lets his forehead rest against Zoro's, they are breathing each other's air and it's getting warm. This is a bad idea being this close letting his forehead rest on Zoro's, but the yelling and the crying had been almost as cathartic as their fights. Since they had not managed any of that for a while ever since that ridiculous argument they had. All of this just feels right except the position that they are in. Zoro's hand that had been rubbing his back is now gripping tightly at his hip and the other one is still tangled in his hair, gripping at that as well as if the swordsman is trying to anchor himself.

"Zoro" Sanji breathes the swordsman's name, the moist word tickles at the man's lips and his heart to hear his name whispered so intimately from the object of his affection. Sanji never says his name and it has never sounded so sexy out of anyone's lips. Zoro darts his tongue out wetting his lips, fuck this isn't going how he envisioned but he can't stop it. The quick movement of Zoro’s darting tongue draws Sanji's eyes down to his lips to watch.

"Sanji" Zoro almost moans his thumb running circles over Sanji's hip bone, watching the blond watch his tongue is just so hot and dirty it draws the name from Zoro's lips. Zoro has never called the blond by his name before it jolts the cooks very soul. Sanji’s sharp intake of breath at hearing his name come out of Zoro’s mouth in such a dirty tone is intoxicating. Neither of them is sure who moved first which one of them bridged that very slight gap......who brought their lips together in a smashing heated teeth clicking embrace. But it doesn't matter because both of them fall into the kiss into the moment. Sanji brings his legs around to wrap and hold onto Zoro's waist. Zoro shoves his hand deeper into Sanji's hair pushing their mouths and bodies closer together. Grinding his hips into Sanji's Zoro threads his fingers more securely through the silky strands and tugs at the blonds hair trying to get him to loosen those lips a little. Sanji moans harshly into the kiss his wanton sound allows Zoro to shove his tongue deep into Sanji's mouth, he explores the blonds mouth Sanji's tongue slick caressing and inviting him in, until the burning need for air forces him to pull his tongue out and retreat. 

But that doesn't stop Zoro he uses the hand still tangled in the blond hair to pull back Sanji's head, he starts biting and suckling at the taut flesh of his neck. The blonds moans are now free to echo into the empty galley but neither man cares. Sanji's hands run into Zoro's shirt through the open buttons and etch their way down the scars on his chest. Quickly thinking better of it Sanji pulls his hands out Zoro growls a bit into Sanji's neck at the loss but the cook just moves them lower and almost rips Zoro’s shirt out of his haramaki so he can shove his clever hands up through the shirt giving them better access to that beautifully sculpted chest. Sanji's hands map Zoro's scars and the plains and valleys of his skin with his fingers. That scar from Mihawk, the moment when Zoro got that was the first moment Sanji truly noticed him, what he noticed made him have pure and utter respect for the man's strength of will and conviction. Sanji's fingers attack the big scar trying to memorize it, that is the part about Zoro that makes him absolutely and without a doubt believe what comes out of Zoro's mouth. 

Zoro gasps as Sanji traces his big scar he brings their lips back together this time for a slow wet lip sucking kiss as he pulls the cook’s shirt free of his pants so he can run his hands over that soft pale flesh previously trapped beneath the fancy shirt. Sanji is in ecstasy Zoro's hands are everywhere unbuttoning his shirt, running over his skin, those strong calloused fingers mapping Sanji's chest and abdomen skidding gently over his ribs, gripping at his bare hips, before moving to his back. Zoro's mouth was rough at first but now it's sweet and soft as they kiss each other languidly enjoying the sucking sounds, the light growls, and drawn out moans that accompany an in depth make out session. Sanji pushes his tongue into Zoro's mouth and runs it gently against Zoro's before retreating back into his own mouth, Zoro follows with his own and runs his tongue over Sanji's lower lip then sucks said lip into his mouth letting it go with a scrape of his teeth. Zoro takes a quick breath before attacking those kiss plumped lips again.

Zoro runs his hands from Sanji's back to his front and gently starts rolling a nipple between one set of fingers while his other hand travels down to start undoing the blonds belt. Sanji breaks the kiss and moans harshly into Zoro's neck as the man tugs and rubs his nipple. Zoro bites down hard right were the cooks now loose shirt has slipped away from where his neck and shoulder meet. That's it for Sanji that's the fucking spot he gasps and shudders moaning long and loud as Zoro sucks and bites longer at the spot that got such a reaction. Sanji moves his hands to Zoro’s shoulders and digs his nails in as he shudders and thrusts forward. Zoro deftly finishes undoing the blond’s belt while distracting him by paying such good attention to that spot at the base of his neck. Zoro bites minding to be gentle enough to not break skin and sucks hard looking to leave a mark, some sick twisted animal part of him wants......NEEDS to mark Sanji. The blonds guttural moans drive Zoro on and he keeps attacking that spot licking it and kissing it even as it drives Sanji mad. Sanji's head falls forward and his lips brush against Zoro's ear, the brush turns into a lick and then Sanji is nibbling and sucking on Zoro's ear. The blond nips at the shell before sucking the lobe earrings and all into his mouth biting gently on the lobe before releasing the earrings with a tinkle pleased with himself that he caused them to sound. Blood rushes to Zoro's already throbbing erection and with a parting squeeze he moves his hands that had come to rest on Sanji's ass as he got distracted by Sanji after undoing his belt.

Unbuttoning and unzipping the blonds pants is accomplished quickly, Zoro pushes his hands in, one hand gripping Sanji's tight round butt cheek finally skin to skin the other sliding down his hip and running a thumb through the edge of his pubic hair. Zoro groans deeply into the blond's neck and lets go of his bite licking the bruise there softly he kisses his way up Sanji's neck and jaw back to his lips, Zoro takes them roughly once more sucking the blonds lower lip in and rolling it ever so gently between his strong teeth. Sanji shivers and thrusts his hips forward rubbing his erection into Zoro's, creating delicious friction even through their pants. But the movement causes Sanji's pants to slip further down the sharp sound of his belt and wallet chain hitting the deck brings with it a sobering moment of clarity. Sanji pulls back startled, he pushes off Zoro crawling backwards, mumbling, and looking decidedly edible to the swordsman all flushed, confused, and partially clothed. But Zoro just sits still waiting for the mumbling to become coherent.

"I.......shit......I don't know what that was.........shit" Sanji starts babbling, Zoro despite being rebuked right in the heat of passion can't help but come to his aid he is well and truly fucked he would do just about anything for Sanji. Sanji stands up and starts to hurriedly put himself back together while he tries to understand how they got to where they just were. Zoro adjusts himself but remains sitting so as to appear as non threatening as he can to the suddenly spooked blond, sighing he holds a hand up palm flat. Zoro continues sitting eyes averted hand up and waiting for the rustling of clothes to finish. When Sanji finishes Zoro looks up and is met by a wide eyed confused gaze, the cook opens his mouth to continue spouting nonsense.

"I..." Sanji begins but Zoro's raised hand just pushes at the air in the blonds direction the international sign for stop, Sanji trails off and before the blond once again feels the need to fill the silence Zoro does it for him.

"Just stop...it's fine I get it you aren't ready….it hasn't hit you yet." Zoro stands and takes Sanji's hands the cook just stares at their hands his fingers are laced with Zoro’s….. when did that happen. It's like this isn't reality…... like when he walked off the ship the first time he hit his head and entered a weird parallel universe. That's it this all has to be some weird thing.

"Zoro.....is this real....did that just happen....?" Sanji asks lifting his gaze from their hands to Zoro's eyes. Zoro just looks at him calmly and reassuringly squeezes his hands, in that instant Zoro knows he has to come clean, give Sanji the whole truth and let him do with it as he will.

"I don't know why…... I don't know when exactly but I have made peace with it.......I love you Sanji......if you aren't ready that's fine…... I don't want just sex, I want you and I am willing to wait forever if I have to I will never force you and I won't leave you." With that little bomb Zoro squeezes his hands a final time grabs his swords and exits the galley. Sanji is left standing there reality question unanswered, a knowledge bomb searing it's way through his brain deep into his chest and lighting a fire there. Sanji kicks the wall a couple of times in frustration, once his chest is done burning the cook collects his shredded composure. Sanji's mind is racing…. fuck he is serious…...fuck he is so damn sure of himself just like always fuck fuck fuck Zoro why did he have to do this to him……. to them….. couldn't they just go back to friends why did it have to jump to this. Sanji lights up a cigarette and leaves the galley Zoro is sitting on the opposite end of the ship eyes closed arms and legs curled around his swords as he rests. Sanji knows he isn’t sleeping but he pretends like he doesn’t know that and leaves to go buy supplies.

A few hours later in front of the Franky Family House……

Sanji lights up a cigarette and looks over at Zoro to see him tightening the knot on his bandana. These people fucked up one of their own and stole from them it’s time to teach them a harsh lesson about messing with the Straw Hats. Whatever awkwardness between them melts away in the heat of battle and Sanji and Zoro’s steps are in perfect sync as they join Luffy and Chopper in their march on the Franky Family. It feels good to let loose to beat some of those raging emotions out of themselves. To share some of the impotent rage they are all feeling at the news about the Merry by beating it into the bodies and buildings of their enemies. When the Franky family begs for mercy they are shown none it’s too late for that…... They destroy the gang and the house until nothing but rubble and broken bodies litter the area. In the aftermath Luffy jumps up to the highest standing point left in the rubble and stares out to the ocean. Chopper runs off to continue treating Usopp now that the blood lust has worn off the little doctor can’t help but worry.

Sanji lights up a fresh smoke and flicks some blood off the tip of his dress shoes as he stretches his leg. Zoro comes up while untying his bandana, he takes a seat on some rubble across from Sanji. Any weirdness between them has faded away in the face of adversity and battle what they are left with feels different but warm, inviting like it has always been there waiting for them to be done fighting. They settle into a friendly almost pleasant conversation about the money, Usopp, the Merry, and everything else that has happened to them. Avoiding dealing with what occurred between them on the Merry before all of this went down. The ease with which they slip into civil companionable conversation is scary to both of them, they each internally decide that they are going to have to watch themselves when the others are paying attention. After hashing everything out with no real arguments just a little playful bickering they decide that nothing else can be done in this pile of rubble and human filth. So they gather their captain, doctor, and crew mate so as to head back to the Merry. Nami is alone with their last bit of money after all, if they lose that then they are going to be well and truly fucked. Neither is prepared for the blowout that occurs over the Merry between their Captain and Sniper.In the aftermath of Luffy and Usopp's ultimatums to each other as they await the battle between the two for the going Merry, Sanji has to direct his impotent rage at the situation at someone and Zoro always seems to be the best target.

Sanji is livid he got verbally, even physically involved in the fight between Luffy and Usopp, but it didn’t matter they have lost a crewmate….a friend, as well as their ship. Now they wait, it’s going to be finalized with a duel between the two. The blond is raging, Zoro just stood there he barely said a thing just stood there hard faced, scowling, silent. Chopper goes to pout….Luffy to rest, Zoro attempts to take his leave of the galley but Sanji stops him with a harsh grip on his shoulder. Zoro roused from his dark internal musing by the blonds fingers on his shoulder brushes the hand off quickly. He can’t have Sanji just touching him now, not without warning after this morning the touch does something different to Zoro awakens that feral bestial part of him. The part that is barely being held in check right now after everything that just went down between their Captain and former Sniper. 

“What” Zoro growls as he forcefully flings Sanji’s hand away, he turns quickly on the blond his grey eyes glinting.

“Those Franky family guys came here earlier, you kicked their asses then, you should have been more thorough…. if you had broken some bones maybe none of this would have ever happened.” Sanji screams at Zoro lifting a leg, preparing for a fight, any kind of distraction from the interminable waiting. Zoro is pissed he was by himself, they ran off he couldn't be bothered to chase after some weaklings and leave the Merry unguarded.

“Maybe I would have if somebody hadn’t run off and left me here all by myself!” Zoro yells back lifting Wado out of its saya by an inch with his thumb in preparation for the fight he so wants to happen. Zoro much like Sanji is feeling angry at himself for his inability to do anything to stop the emotional explosion that just occurred. 

“Run off!!!!! I went to go get groceries and clear my head after that fucking bomb you dropped!” Sanji screams back uncaring whether anyone is around to hear and wonder at the last part of that statement. Before Zoro even has a chance to reply Nami explodes on both of them.

“THATS ENOUGH YOU GUYS, everyone is hurt right now just leave eachother alone and deal with it!” Nami bellows before stomping out of the galley uncaring as to whether those two listen or not she needs to go comfort Chopper, then plead one last time with Luffy to reconsider what he is about to do. As soon as she is gone Zoro turns on Sanji and backs him up against a wall with an intense demonic look in his eyes.

“Watch yourself cook I meant what I said this morning but if you don’t check that shitty fucking tongue of yours you are going to out us before there is even an us to out.” Zoro growls in Sanji’s ear then backs up and exits the galley to go sit on the deck in peace and attempt to center himself. Zoro needs space for clarity the whole touching thing is something he is going to have to deal with soon because the distraction that causes can get him and everyone else killed. 

“Fuck fuck shitty shitty fuck fuck” Sanji exhales as he sinks to the floor in the galley his face firmly cradled in his hands as he tries to calm himself, the cook takes a few deep breathes trying to think clearly. Everything is happening so fast the blond can’t process all the changes that keep getting shoved in his face. Sighing Sanji stands and moves to make some sandwiches and light snacks that he can put back in the fridge just in case someone actually ends up being hungry tonight. Although with all the anger, stress, and change if his gut is anything to go by everyone else is probably so twisted up in knots that food is the last thing on their minds. But cooking is cathartic for Sanji, it keeps his hands busy that’s what he needs right now, something to allow him to sort through all the thoughts and emotions that are rolling around his head.

When the time for the fight finally arrives all of them gather on the deck to watch, Luffy orders them to not interfere although the order is redundant neither Sanji or Zoro would let anyone get involved in a duel. Chopper is too into the fight, Zoro tries in vain to convince their doctor to just not watch. During the duel Sanji has to physically restrain his body from inching closer to stand near Zoro. At one point right before Usopp blows up the battle field Zoro turns back, he catches Sanji’s gaze with a raised eyebrow, the cook nods. They don’t need words but both are shocked at how good Usopp is doing in the battle. When Luffy actually gets serious though, it’s all over with one well placed gum-gum pistol. 

Chopper starts freaking out, Sanji physically restrains him before Zoro can even move or say a word. The swordsman is happy for the help with the doctor though because he has to lend his iron will to their Captain and remind him that he needs to be strong for all of them because that’s what being the captain means. They pack up their things, the Straw Hats take their leave of the Merry that night taking everything to a hotel they check in. Zoro goes straight up to the roof with Luffy, the first mate knows when their Captain just needs a steady presence at his back. The rubber man Stretches up and over to the next building, where he sits alone staring off to the horizon on top of the steeple. Zoro takes a seat, swords propped against his shoulder his arm and leg curled around the three blades protectively. Thats where Sanji finds him after helping Nami and Chopper store their things and settle in for the night. 

“You awake?” Sanji asks the sitting swordsman, his eyes are closed and his breathing is even but that doesn’t necessarily mean sleep for Zoro. The blond has learned that despite appearances the Marimo can be fully cognisant, even more aware than most of the crew while appearing to be asleep. 

“Yes” Zoro answers not cracking an eye open just being content to feel the cook in his space and smell his smoke in the air. It is no longer tense between them it isn't sure by any means but there is a calmness in both of them coming from understanding, an openness that they had been missing.

“You gonna keep an eye on him tonight?” Sanji asks gesturing towards their Captain, who has been weirdly quiet since the fight. Zoro grunts in assent to Sanji’s question no need to answer with words when it is obviously what he is doing. He doesn't even open an eye to see the blonds gesture as Luffy is the only one up here Sanji can only be referring to the rubber man.

“I can’t sleep either I’m gonna go and sit at the cape to wait for Robin, wouldn’t want her walking into that mess, without some explanation.” Sanji sighs as he finishes his cigarette he turns to leave.

“Be careful, I keep getting a weird feeling that something is going to happen tonight” Zoro calls after him right as he is about to open the door to the stairs. Sanji smiles to himself, Zoro wouldn’t have verbalized anything close to that in the past but things have changed.

“You too Marimo” Sanji says as the door shuts him off from the hotel roof, he makes his way to spend a long cold night waiting for a woman that never shows up. The weird feeling doesn’t let up, Zoro is awake for the rest of the night subtly keeping watch of their Captain. Chopper and Nami wake up early they find their way out to the roof with ease, where they sit chatting, waiting for Sanji’s return. When the blond comes back with news of Iceburg, yet none of Robin they split into three groups. Luffy and Nami go to figure out what happened to Iceburg while Sanji and Chopper go to search for Robin. As they turn to leave Sanji looks back at the still sitting swordsman.

“What about you? What are you gonna do?” Sanji asks Zoro as Chopper pulls on his hand.

“I think I'm gonna wait and see how things turn out before I act.” Zoro cracks an eye to look at the cook while he speaks. Sanji's eyes go wide but he restrains himself from saying anything further, Zoro can do what he likes not that Sanji could force him into anything anyways. With his penchant for getting lost maybe leaving him to wait in one known spot will make it easier to find him to help out later. It doesn’t take long for the news to break about the Straw Hats being responsible for Iceburg’s injuries, Zoro’s peaceful waiting is interrupted by an angry raging mob following him. As evening hits Zoro meets back up with Nami, Luffy, and Chopper to make plans on how they are going to deal with everything. Chopper relates the story of Robin’s words and Sanji going after her all half-cocked as usual when it comes to anything that has tits. They come up with a decent plan to attempt to clear their names and get some answers. Luffy fucks the whole plan up, they end up getting their asses literally kicked out of the building. As Zoro flies through the air he contemplates his situation. Whoever that Lucci guy is he is strong enough to break through Kitetsu’s curse and rip the blade from Zoro’s grasp. Although maybe Kitetsu let itself be taken to pay him back in some sick way for using the flat of the blade earlier and not letting the demon in the sword taste blood. None of that matters though because Zoro is fucking stuck in a chimney at the moment, there is nothing he can do about it. 

Meanwhile Sanji has found out where Robin is headed, he only has a few minutes to make a quick decision. Leaving a note for Nami is smart but he makes the giant pink writing so obnoxious and obvious so that even if directionally, observationally challenged Zoro were to discover the note first he would see it for what it is. After having done that Sanji waits until the last possible moment to make it on the sea train hoping that someone will show up and join him.

Zoro can hear Chopper’s voice but he also feels a creeping darkness coming from the little reindeer, he knows what that feeling is. When he asks the little reindeer if he has Kitetsu and he answers in the affirmative Zoro knows why the blade allowed itself to be separated from him. It saved Chopper and now it is going to save him, Zoro doesn’t know what the cursed swords deal is saving them instead of getting them killed but beggars can’t be choosers and he uses it to break himself out of the chimney before Chopper saves him from the wave. Zoro returns the favor shortly as he and Luffy grab Nami and Chopper in a mad dash for higher ground after Paulie manages to keep them from washing away. When they are all catching their breath after Nami explains to Luffy what she had learned from Sanji’s note. Zoro’s ears perk up as he listens despite seeming disinterested in the whole matter. The blond is still out there alive and well kicking ass and making terrible snap decisions in the moment good. Zoro grins to himself when they are offered their very own Sea Train, he will be seeing the blond soon.


	10. We Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This new chapter doesn't have much in the way of fluff, but hopefully it builds on the guys relationship in a nice believable way.

Sanji easily takes out the rabble in the first car, in the second car he takes out everyone but a pair of twins whom each wield a single blade. Sanji lets them go through their intimidation dance barely managing to not laugh in their faces. Then the blond takes them out with a single kick apiece, after battling constantly with Roronoa Zoro two shitty twins with two shitty swords will never be able to come close to hurting the cook. He is about to leave the car when he spots Usopp and some weirdo whom he finds out shortly is the asshole boss of the Franky family who stole their money and cost them their Sniper in the first place. Sanji gets so upset when the Sniper defends the man who caused him to leave their group that he gets into a fight with them. Maybe it’s just been too many hours since he has gotten in a fight with Zoro but Sanji’s blood boils with the need for physical and emotional release. The fight draws unwanted attention though, to keep himself from being discovered Sanji takes a transponder snail, then releases Usopp and Franky forcing them to come with him to the top of the train where they won’t be discovered. 

Meanwhile Zoro and everyone else have made it onto rocket man, they are quickly catching up to where Sanji is at. The giant wave threatening the unstoppable Sea Train would have been a problem for anyone else, but Luffy and Zoro are able to use their combined attacks and carve a tunnel right through the massive wave. The Captain and his first mate turn to each other as everybody else is stunned they just share a smug smirk before moving to go back inside the train compartment. Luffy goes through the window first, Zoro barrels into him shortly after because he isn’t moving fast enough and a damp Marimo is an unhappy Marimo* despite his name sake. Nami calls Luffy over as he is recovering from Zoro’s less than graceful entry. Zoro follows because why not, his ears perk up when he hears the blond’s voice. Zoro is vaguely listening to the blond explain what’s going on and is doing a pretty good job of looking like he is ignoring the situation until he hears their Captain utter those idiotic words.

“......Give’ em Hell Sanji” Luffy says into the den den mushi and every ounce of Zoro that was focusing on appearing to be aloof, uncaring even about the shitty love cook gets wiped out in one wave of white hot rage, Zoro snatches the phone from Luffy.

“Hold on he’ll die if he fights them now, if he wants to stand a chance he's got to wait for us…. Hey cook can you hear me??? Some of those guys on that train are really tough if yo……” Zoro yells at Luffy first, then turns on Sanji he doesn’t care what it looks like or sounds like to the others in that moment his brain can only process a few choice words….Sanji...Danger….Love...Moron… But Luffy interrupts the swordsman before he can take it too far….reveal too much. Maybe the Captain knows…... he is surprisingly perceptive….. at times, maybe he just knows what they both need to hear right now.

“Zoro it's fine, if it was you would you wait? If you were on that train right now instead of him and I told you that Robin had sacrificed herself to protect the rest of us would you sit there and do nothing?” Luffy cuts in with a few choice words, a pointed knowing look directed at the swordsman, combined they immediately silence Zoro. It’s some of the most profound logic he has ever heard from the rubber man. Zoro is so stunned he can only glare and growl at the others in response his words having failed him in the moment. He knows that what Luffy has said is true, Zoro can’t ask the cook to do something he himself wouldn’t be able to do.Besides the reason he loves that stupid curlique cook is because he can take care of himself.

“No use trying to stop him” Luffy replies with a smile being one of the crew members that can properly translate Zoro’s animalistic sounds into words. Zoro glares and growls more at the rubberman but the Captain just grins and smiles, he is confident in Sanji’s abilities.

“Red me like a book, but thanks moss head I never knew that you cared about me so much.” Sanji says through the phone happy that it’s dark and cold enough to hide his slight blush at the care Zoro is showing for him. Also hoping that Zoro gets the translation of those words….I understand how you feel, but I have to do this…….

“I hope they kill you” Zoro yells back into the phone hoping for all hope that Sanji will be able to translate that into what he really means….I love you be fucking careful you idiot…...Zoro has a sinking feeling that translation is going to play a big part in their relationship.

“Now that I know how she feels you couldn't stop me even if you were here” Sanji retorts through the phone before the line goes dead, they just have to wait and wonder until they meet again. Sanji goes into battle with a warm heart, he knows what Zoro meant with his final words, it makes the blond blush just a little bit in memory of the Swordsman’s recent confession. It doesn’t take long for them to meet up again the Franky Family picks up Sanji and Usopp and brings them back to rocketman. Sanji is soaked and Nami starts with directions right away.

“Zoro get Sanji’s clothes and show him where he can change” Nami orders as Luffy and Chopper begin to question the man in the mask, while the red head rolls her eyes as at what is obviously Usopp. Zoro grunts in assent secretly thrilled that he gets to spend some time with Sanji without having to be sneaky. But the scowl he plasters on his face makes it seem like he is in his normal everything having to do with the cook annoys me mood. Zoro grabs the clothes, while directing Sanji to the bathroom where he shoves the clothes and a towel into the blond’s arms then shoves him in the bathroom following him in and shutting the door quickly. Sanji immediately begins to protest but before his anger can draw any attention, Zoro raises a finger to his lips in a shushing motion, before tying his bandana over his eyes and turning around arms crossed.

“Look I’m not here to rape you or anything, I just wanna know what happened after the den den mushi went dead.” Zoro hisses quietly as he waits for a kick to the back of the head...it never comes, and the rustling of clothes begins.

“I released two of the train cars then….” Sanji begins his story as he works on shedding the bloody, wet clothing, not bothering to turn away from Zoro’s back.

“Which I had to slice in half so we could get through thanks for that you...” Zoro interrupts verbally poking at the blond because he can and it feels good to be able to….to be near him after being separated for a whole day and night. The blond despite their antagonizing nature towards each other calms Zoro in a way no one else can and he needs that because the lack of sleep is starting to weigh in on all sides. It has been since the night before they landed in Water 7 since any of them besides possibly Nami and Chopper have gotten a decent nights sleep, and based off of how this is going they will spend the entire day fighting for Robin.

“Hey I had CP9 and a stupid Ramen guy to deal with….” Sanji interrupts Zoro before he can hijack this conversation. “You wanted to know what happened to me right?” the blond twists his tone in such a way that Zoro can’t help the smirk that graces his features, only Sanji can make whiny sound hot and dangerous.

“Whatever doesn’t matter” Zoro huffs out unable to gauge a true reaction from the blond because he can’t see him, yet also unwilling to let the happiness he is feeling bleed into his voice.

“So the Ramen guy said my eyebrows made him dizzy...” Sanji continues and is interrupted again, first with snorting halting laughter then with a long drawn out word from the swordsman that makes Sanji really consider not booting him out the door of the bathroom.

“Welllllllllll” Zoro snidely drags out the word unable to stop his body from arching an eyebrow in amusement, and barely able to keep the snorting huffing laughter at bay.

“Shut up... I cut up his ramen suit and kicked him into the car with CP9” Sanji cuts off the stupid Marimo before he can make some dumb dart board related comment.

“Cut…...Waaaait...You used knives in battle?!?!?” Zoro almost turns around and rips off the blindfold because he is ninety-nine percent sure that Sanji is currently fucking with him. But that one percent of him that can picture Sanji fighting with knives is drooling over the mental image as if it was the best porn in the world…...maybe to Zoro it is…..

“He was made of food….we were in a kitchen…. and I only cut the food parts” Sanji validates his use of kitchen knives in battle but only just barely, Zoro is still having a hard time focusing on anything but the image of Sanji fighting with knives. But the cooks halting, yet clear explanation draws Zoro back into the realm of reality.

“I wish I could have seen that” Zoro breathes out dreamily his brain supplying him with several images of Sanji’s knives skills, in battle he could be a deadly swordsman if he so chose……..fucking hot as fuck…..is all Zoro’s mind has to say on the subject as his brain Sanji is doing a very risque kitchen knife striptease in his brain. Zoro is lost, his brain isn’t helping, and the blond is glaring daggers at his back knowing that Moss brain’s mind is not on the topic.

“Hey…..HEY...What about the weird zombie looking sword guy?” Sanji has to smack Zoro in the shoulder to get him to respond as the swordsman is still lost in his dreamy porno with knife wielding Sanji.

“I….I ahhhhhh cut right through his attack then sent him flying no problem” Zoro stutters at first as he tries to shake off the dirty thoughts about Sanji and knives.

“No problems huh?” Sanji queries as he dries himself, having finally shed all his ruined clothing, he really liked that orange shirt too….

“We have a goal to reach, I will cut down anything in our way” Zoro’s answer is sure and abrupt his tone almost icey but the emotions behind it are pure love and respect for his crew, a deep sense of self awareness that he will get them through and take care of them for as long as he draws breath. 

“Point taken” Sanji's response is simple because he is stunned by the raw emotions that drove Zoro to say that. The blond feels the intent behind the Swordsman’s words the level that Zoro cares for them is almost astounding to the blond because he barely shows a hundredth of what he truly feels.

“Continue” Zoro's deep voice brings him out of his reverie, the Swordsman has gotten rid of evil, pornie, knife wielding, head Sanji and is ready to get back to the genuine article.

“So Franky and I kick ass until we get to CP9 and Robin” Sanji smiles to himself at the memory that guy really wears his heart on his sleeve. Franky would be a great asset to their team if everyone can get past the fact that he stole most of their money and caused the rift between Captain and Sniper.

“Usopp?” Zoro saw him come in with Sanji but the mask threw him so he has to ask, he also wants the stupid story on the stupid mask and he doesn’t want the Liar’s version of it.

“Sogeking” Sanji corrects instantly and would have smacked himself in the face if he wasn’t busy pulling his pants on, damn Usopp and his stupid shit.

“Seriously” Once again Zoro's surprise almost causes him to ruin their tentative situation by turning around, but he stops himself and just lets his incredulous tone of voice convey how seriously annoyed he is that this is even a thing they are wasting time talking about.

“Yes” Sanji confirms and moves on because why bother explaining he is sure that the Sniper will explain to Zoro himself. “CP9 is scary we argued and fought….they are tough” Sanji continues trying to just get through the story as quickly as possible because he is running out of clothes to put on and primping can only take so long.

“That’s what I was trying to tell you” Zoro growls the anger at their situation driving his tone of voice, at least the stupid cook acknowledges that what Zoro said about facing them alone was a valid point.

“Robin ended up helping them” Sanji sighs and shoves his face in his hands his own feelings of inadequacy surfacing at the memory of Robin continually sacrificing herself for them. They almost had her Franky even sacrificed himself to try and kick her back to the Hats.

“She doesn’t want to be saved does she?” Zoro asks quietly he can sense Sanji is upset, all he can do is reassure the blond with his most understanding tone of voice, he desperately wants to wrap Sanji in his arms for a hug but he restrains himself.

“No” Sanji answers through his fingers the word muffled weirdly by his hands but the blond doesn’t care.

“That hasn’t ever stopped us before.” Zoro reminds him gently his fingers itching to draw the blond in and hold him close to comfort him, instead he just digs them into his own biceps, probably bruising himself in the process. The words of encouragement seem to do the trick though as the next words that issue from the blond’s lips are not muffled by his own hands.

“Usopp used a smoke screen and everyone thought we were free I knew it was too easy…” the bitterness in Sanji's tone is clear as his pause draws out into a lengthy silence Zoro opens his mouth to give him a gentle verbal push forward. He needs Sanji to finish the story because the blond needs to be able to finish the story for everyone else.

“Then?” Sanji sighs at the words but gathers himself to continue, he knows Zoro’s verbal prodding is coming from a place of love despite how obnoxious it’s getting to be.

“They pulled us back I knew it was too easy, I almost got that door guy to break with one   
of my kicks.” Sanji's pride at having made one of those bastards wince is palpable and causes Zoro to grin.

“The one where you twist really fast on one hand and go for the broken ribs” the swordsman asks squeezing his own ribs gently as they twinge in memory of the brutal move that has been used on him more than once.

“Yeah” Sanji smiles as he straightens his tie and fixes his hair, he knows Zoro knows the move because he has nearly shattered the swordsman’s own ribs with that exact move.

“I hate that one” Zoro's fond tone belies the harsh words, Sanji smirks.

“I know” Sanji is avoiding the rest of the story not picking a fight just avoidance, he would rather play a round of verbal jousting with Zoro than continue with the painful recounting of his failure.

“And?” Zoro knows what the blond is doing because he knows Sanji, he also knows that the cook is now dressed if the cook stops responding to the verbal prodding to continue Zoro will turn around and make him finish the story.

“Franky tried to sacrifice himself but that door guy came…...Robin went with him I wasn’t strong enough to protect them Robin had to sacrifice herself again for us….They are gonna issue a buster call apparently Robin is the only survivor of one ….she was a little girl when they burnt down her world and that's what they are threatening us with…” The self loathing at his own failure and the fact that he has to share Robins personal information drives Sanji's words quickly past his lips, the gravity of the situation putting weight behind them.

“We can survive the world burning around us” The words spill from Zoro's lips without thought, he is strength of will, his surety makes you comfortable in uncomfortable situations he has used it before to reassure the crew and he is using it now to bring the blond out of his funk.

“That's exactly how I feel” Sanji's words are sincere, clean of any sarcasm or doubt Zoro is right they can take on even the world and it won’t matter. As long as Luffy keeps barrelling forward and Sanji has Zoro at his side, the rest of the crew backing them up there isn’t anything the Straw Hats can’t accomplish together. 

“You need to tell everyone else…” Zoro sighs, he has reassured himself that the blond is in one piece, now they have to press forward so they can reunite their crew. Sanji has to share the story with the rest of the group hopefully it will be easier now that he has told it once.

The clothes rustling has been over for a while Zoro unties his bandana and reties it back around his arm before he slips out for the end of the Soge King song, just in time to talk with Nami and the others for a minute before Sanji comes out dressed in a clean suit. No one the wiser for their conversation, Sanji calls over the idiots and Nami so he can tell the story to them. Nami balks but Luffy is still gung ho, even Zoro sticks up for Robin much to Sanji’s surprise. Nami lays out a detailed plan of attack as they approach Enies Lobby. The Franky Family and the shipwrights will handle the rabble and the gates while the straw hats hold back and conserve their strength. Luffy appears to be listening but soon enough the rubber man rockets off into action acting as if there was never any plan to speak of. Everyone groans and makes different comments but deep down they all knew Luffy wouldn’t follow any kind of plan of attack. 

Zoro leaves the others to their grumbling as he makes his way to the top of the train, if anything happens it will most likely be him that has to cut their way through it so he might as well be prepared. Zoro centers himself and stares straight ahead legs crossed, poised, waiting for action. When he sees them close the gate Zoro instead of just thinking of cutting which is normally his go to has a stroke of genius as to how to get them in with the most minimal effort.

“Hey moss head what's going on out here” Sanji’s voice yells out the window, it comes drifting up to where Zoro is sitting fine tuning his genius plan.

“They closed the gate, I have a plan don't worry....Hey frog see fence smash!” Zoro is grinning as his plan takes form in his mind that frog better do what Zoro expects otherwise it will ruin everything. 

“That's your plan you fucking moron!” Sanji screams at Zoro as he listens to him order Yokozuna around. Sanji is irate leave it to Zoro, the one time his plan doesn't involve cutting, which in this instance it should, it's the stupidest thing Sanji has heard since Luffy agreed to a second round of Davy Back Fights.

“Just be patient for once in your damn life!” Zoro screams back at him, Sanji and the others don't have to be patient for long rocket man launches off of the gate and flies into the sky. Sanji is mildly impressed that this seems to be working out exactly how Zoro planned it but Nami’s screams bring another point to light that has the blond nervous.

“Zoro you had better have thought long and hard about how you’re gonna land this thing!” Nami screeches at him. Shoving her head out the window and crowding Sanji along with all the other train occupants.

“We fall” Zoro answers abruptly and matter of factly. He crosses his arms and stares straight ahead feeling and listening to his surroundings. Sanji’s heart sinks he knew it was too good to be true to even hope that Zoro had come up with a well thought out fully functioning plan.

“I fucking hate you” everyone screams out the window at Zoro simultaneously. Sanji is directing death glares at him even though he knows Zoro isn’t looking at him. But he also senses the viper's nest they are descending into, the Cook prepares himself mentally and physically for the fight to come, much the same thing Zoro is doing from his perch atop the sea train.

“We will see if luck is on our side soon enough” Zoro answers back a demonic grin on his face.They fly over both sets of gates, Zoro is grinning to himself the whole way down he lightly jumps off the train as it comes close to the ground. Sanji meets him outside as the smoke clears they start kicking ass in perfect sync. Sanji will have to wait until later to kick Zoro's ass for that little we fucking fall stunt. For now though they work better at kicking ass when they aren’t having petty arguments over trivial things, Sanji will hold his tongue as long as Zoro manages to not be an ass…..this won’t last long…..

“Huh Maybe we should have introduced ourselves first?” Zoro questions not even having unsheathed Wado Ichimonji, Yubashiri and Kitetsu handling the job just fine.

“No I'll let my feet do the talking” Sanji is enjoying cracking marine faces with his freshly polished dress shoes. But the bad ass mood is ruined when they recognize Zoro and call him Luffy’s henchman Sanji loses it, now is the time for payback. Besides the blond can’t contain the laughter that is belting out of his mouth.

“HAHAHAHA henchman pffffffffttt” Sanji snorts out between bouts of laughter. Ignoring the marines they have taken their measure, none of them are a match for Sanji or Zoro not even in the numbers they have. So the boys can afford to ignore them a little and this is not something Sanji can pass up.

“At least he recognized me!” Zoro retorts flustered and angered by the blnd’s dismissal of him as a mere henchman. “You aren't even a henchman…. you're pirate A” Zoro sneers back losing sight of the battle as he zeros in on the blond his ears however are still tuned in, listening to what is going on around them. Antagonizing Sanji when he thinks he has the upper hand isn't something Zoro is willing to let go of even for a good brawl with a couple thousand marines. 

“What was that” Sanji's eyes are burning as he shoves his face into Zoro’s, their bodies close and tense from anger and excitement. The marines are muttering about them forgetting their existence but all either one sees in this moment is the other.

“Maybe B?” Zoro wants to just grab him and kiss him right now but he will settle for their foreheads touching and the blonds rising fury. Sanji growls deep in his throat, out of the corner of his eye Zoro sees the blonds knee twitch a sure indication he is about to get kicked, their audience is getting restless to be involved in the fight. The swordsman doesn’t give two fucks about any of this though as he is solely focused on Sanji and based off of Sanji’s rising level of irritation the blond has all but forgotten anything exists besides himself and the stupid fucking Moss Ball he is currently arguing with.

“Listen when I get a bounty it's gonna be twice as much as yours”Sanji’s growl extends from his throat into his words. Zoro finds it incredibly sexy….fuck this is bad, down boy….. focus…. Sanji is pissed, you are surrounded by friends and enemies in the middle of a battle field……. this is no time for a fucking boner!

“Whatever pirate C” Zoro's mouth is on autopilot as his brain is in overdrive trying to quash thoughts of Sanji with anything else….dead babies, dead babies, dead babies…….

“Stop changing it!”Sanji screams in Zoro’s face dropping him back into the moment quickly, his ears tell him the story of what is happening on the battlefield the marines are getting ready to shoot at the train. The dead babies are doing wonders for his nether regions, maybe Zoro can avoid embarrassment.

“Wait Nami is in there!” Sanji rips himself from Zoro as the marine taking a potshot at the train draws the blonds fleeting attention from the swordsman. The moment is crushed, reality comes pelting back into existence, there is more to the world than just Sanji. Zoro recovers quickly and lunges back out for the blond’s attention.

“Hold it pirate A” Zoro refuses to voluntarily touch Sanji right now but needs his attention before the blond does something stupid...maybe just for the attention. 

“If they hurt one hair on her head…..” Sanji turns on Zoro but at least he stops moving towards the Sea Train.

“Nami isn’t even in there, she's not a background character like YOU it’s going to take more than one sorry bazooka attack to defeat her.” It feels good to use his chivalry against him Sanji can't attack his precious Nami. Zoro sees the flash in the visible blue eye that indicates distress at not knowing what to say. It doesn’t take the cook long to recover however and he is right back to insulting Zoro.

“Listen you henchman for the last time....” Sanji gets hit with a piece of train debris and goes down before he finishes Zoro snorts, if the blond paid half as much attention to his surroundings as the ladies he would be an unstoppable fighting force. Sanji stands up just in time for Nami to make her move. The subsequent electrical storm catches both men off guard, when could the witch actually control the weather like that.

“Dammit Nami! What the hell?!?!?!? Watch where you aim that thing!” Zoro yells at the redhead as he stands up shaking off the last of the electrical jolt, at least it finished the job of the dead babies, his erection has been surely quashed.

“I haven't felt a shock like that since the first day I met you Nami-swan!” Sanji exclaims leaping to his feet hearts in his eyes. Zoro rolls his own eyes well if the dead babies and electrical attack hadn’t done it that definitely would have. After a few minutes of arguing they all begin to run in the direction of the latest wave of destruction hoping to find their idiot captain at the end of it. Zoro and Sanji lead the group and as they run together in front of the others their elbows brush and a little residual electricity arcs between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *I dunno if anyone else has looked this up but fun fact Marimo are actually balls of Algae that bear a marked resemblance to a certain Swordsman's hair. But they live totally submerged hence the water comment. They are also considered a national treasure of Japan (Does that mean Sanji considers Zoro his national treasure????) Sorry if I ruined the joke with the explanation, and got off topic…..I’m bad at these being brief explanations…..The only reason I know this much is because I have been looking into purchasing my own Marimo as a new addition to my house plants….


	11. Touch me at your own peril....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m sorry, this took forever I was going to split this into two chapters but in repayment for everyone being patient I will just post it as one really long Chapter. I hope you are all happy with our progress after this chapter we go back to Water 7 and then after that I have my own little chapter….or two to interject into the story, we are still following cannon and I am building Zoro and Sanji’s relationship accordingly. But really adding side islands and mini stories is totally canon so I feel by deviating a little to tell the story of some of the Straw Hats untold adventures isn’t being necessarily AU or untrue to Oda’s vision of the world. Anyways hope you all enjoy I have gotten some lovely comments and I’m just so happy that some of you get what I am attempting to do with this and see my vision.

They follow the swath of destruction to Luffy, Sanji making sure to keep Zoro in his line of sight so he doesn't wander off and get lost as he is prone to do. Especially at times like this when he actually wants the idiot Marimo around to help him tackle the massive amount of resistance against them.

“I think we should turn right...” Zoro calls out as they jog along and are coming to a crossroads. Sanji gives a derisive snort as soon as he hears a directional word issue from Marimo’s mouth he is the last one who should be giving directions.

“In that case we should go left!” Sanji interjects before anyone else can, Zoro’s sense of direction is so terrible it’s normally good practice to just do the opposite of what he feels is the correct way to go.

“You wanna fight about it?” Zoro growls as he glares at the blond sideways while they run. He knows his sense of direction is terrible but the fact that the blond boldly challenges him on it at every turn is so infuriating.

“You guys chill! We are just going straight!” Nami cuts off the argument before it can devolve into a childish fight. Glaring at the backs of the two men, if they weren't so damn necessary in a fight she would have given them both a lump or two to remember not to argue over stupid shit.

“If our idiot captain hadn't rushed ahead on his own we wouldn't be having this problem.” Zoro grumbles thwarted from his sport by the irate redhead. He only wanted to fight the blond a little, maybe it's for the best though based off of how his body reacted to their last little fight.

“We are the ones following that idiot around so what does that make us?” Sanji can’t help it Zoro said something, he has to counter even if it brings the wrath of their lovely navigator down on him. The Navigator rolls her eyes at the blond’s words but lets it go, until the fight stops their forward progress the redhead is just going to ignore it and hope that something comes along to distract those two from their current path of idiocy. Nami and Usopp begin complaining and rationalizing about their situation, to work out what comes next as well as drown out the pettiness that spews forth from the Cook and the Swordsman. Sanji and Zoro aren’t listening anymore they both sense danger and it's close….all around them even. Both men stop at the same time almost causing the rest of their crew to run into them. Sanji and Zoro exchange one pointed look with each other before turning their attention to different directions in front of them.

“What's wrong?” Nami asks from behind the two men she doesn’t see anything, much less anything or anyone that would cause those two to even blink an eye.

“We’ve got company” Zoro answers her just as said company materialises from the shadows of the alleyways and roof tops. A troup of men riding giant wolves greets them with some boastful claims. Zoro and Sanji assess the situation, then turn to each other, with a glint in their eyes knowing full well that they can take these fools. The Cook and the Swordsman are just preparing to jump into the fray when they hear the crashing that signifies something large coming their way. 

Paulie, the other shipwrights, and the Franky family barge in on Sodom and Gomorrah, grabbing up the Straw Hats and getting them out of their apparently sticky situation. Zoro takes a seat on top of the bench that Sanji is sitting on, both of them look at each other with a sadly missing the fight they were just about to have. It's not for long though Paulie and the other shipwrights get off, Paulie passes Sanji the reigns right before asking Zoro to make sure that all those liars in CP9 know they are fired, Zoro is more than happy to oblige. Zoro sits one seat behind Sanji watching his back blocking stray rubble and bullets from hitting the Cook with his swords, while fending off marines, so the blond can focus on driving the massive beast. They work together in tandem protecting themselves and the others, it isn’t long before both King bulls are too injured to really continue but Gomorrah takes them that last little bit to get them to the building where Luffy is fighting the CP9 guy. As a blind Gomorrah makes his final push everyone starts screaming about a dead end but Sanji and Zoro just look at each other a smirk on both of their faces it feels so right to be on the same page.

“A dead end? I don't see one do you?” Zoro can barely keep the glee from his voice. He can almost feel the exhilaration rolling off the blond next to him, they get to break things without getting yelled at, a recipe for happiness if I ever heard one.

“Nope can't say I see anything of the sort.” The smile in Sanji’s voice is evident, the boys prepare themselves tuning out the others as they focus. They leap at the same time, blasting through their respective halves of the wall in perfect sync landing a foot apart at exactly the same time. Zoro and Sanji are both inwardly astounded at the way their bodies just seem made to work together, they don’t need words or awkward gestures they know what the other is thinking with a twitch of a muscle or the flick of an eye they just know and watching that kind of fluid grace meld together seamlessly is a sight to behold. As they wait for the others to join them Sanji and Zoro’s attention is drawn to the top of the tower where their Captain is battling a member of CP9. Nami and the others, once they arrive, jump into their discussion of what is occurring above their heads between Luffy and the CP9 guy. This takes over everything else as Nami and Chopper don't have the awareness about them to know what is happening like Sanji and Zoro. Their discussion of their Captain’s battle is cut short when the Marines tailing them finally make it on the scene. Sanji doesn't move to stop the cannon ball coming at Nami because he hears the click of Wado being removed from it's saya he knows Zoro would never let anything happen to anyone on the crew. Sanji senses something down the street, it's weak but he goes after the easy beat down that gets him in hot water with Zoro. The swordsman didn't sense anything worth their trouble and can't stand the blond going off on an unnecessary mission. He leaves them partially open when he breaks group and vulnerable to being split up even further.

“It's not worth our time, get your dumb blond ass back here!” Zoro yells taking his anger out on the Marines blocking his way to the door. Each one of them seems to have a stupid curly eyebrow and all of them are fucking smoking for some reason…..weird….

“Pipe down some of them need to be chased!” Sanji bitches back at Zoro as he lights a smoke while sauntering casually back to the group. Zoro cuts right through the ridiculously thick doors with no problem leaving his observers mouths agape in wonder. The Swordsman turns and gestures to the gaping Nami and Chopper then calls back to Sanji.

“We're going on ahead!” Zoro says looking pointedly at the casually walking Sanji as he makes his way there at his own pace. Zoro turns away on one heel his movements stiff with disgust for the blond and his flippant attitude. The Swordsman takes it out on those blocking their path, Zoro opens with a Tatsumaki. Ignoring the rabble Zoro heads straight for the stairs using an Oni Giri to finish clearing the way for Nami and Chopper. Sanji comes up yelling, picking a fight with Zoro for leaving him but he makes it about Nami and Robin. The Cook is super pissed that Zoro would just leave like that but if he picks a fight about him being too much of a barbarian to escort Nami and rescue Robin he can cover up his anger at Zoro. Nami and Chopper are so frustrated by these two idiots one is a lovesick moron, the other is a directionless fool, and their captain is a crazy child that they wish them gone maybe too hastily. When Zoro gets lost and Sanji runs off it's almost a relief until they run into enemies then the Navigator and the Doctor miss their idiot companions. They try to make their way to the top of the tower hoping to encounter the Cook or the Swordsman on their way but no luck until they get caught up in a familiar attack. The attack rips through the floor from beneath them and through the rest of the floors until depositing them at the top of the tower. Nami and Chopper stare down through a gaping hole that seems to go all the way to the bottom floor. Chopper questions Nami what she thinks made it and she is livid.

“Oh I think I know Chopper and when that runt plant gets up here he will pay dearly for it……” The Navigator cackles then trails off muttering darkly. The little doctor just laughs and backs up a bit with a hoof behind his head he doesn't want to get between Nami and her current prey.

Zoro knows it might be a bad plan but it's the best one he has….go up. He is so lost, the corridors keep moving on him this place must be magic and the best way to beat magic is to cut through it. Well okay maybe it’s not the best way but it’s Zoro’s way and he can't come up with a better plan at the moment so cut he will. He uses a Tatsumaki to cut through the ceilings until it reaches the top of the tower, Zoro catches Nami and Chopper in the Tatsumaki which he doesn't realize until later when Nami pounds that fact into his skull with her fists. When Zoro gets to the top of his hole Nami yells at him about being careful of others and sticking with the group so he doesn’t get lost, Zoro mostly tunes her out, but at least he made it to the top before a certain blond oh yes sweet victory. Sanji has the same idea as Zoro, he doesn't bother finding the stairs just kicks holes in the ceiling till he gets to the top. Sanji is sure he is first but he just isn't first, he just so happens to be second to last….

“Moss head what are you doing here?” Sanji is so confused did he go the wrong way, because there is no way in hell Zoro beat him anywhere. That being a fact means that Sanji is just as lost as Zoro which is disheartening in it’s own way.

“Finally made it you get lost or something?” Zoro can't help but smirk as his voice drips with superiority it isn't often that he gets somewhere before Sanji, when he does gloating is always on the table. 

“Woah Woah Woah don't you even go there.” Sanji can clearly see the giant hole in the roof they are standing on where Zoro obviously cut his way up there in typical cut first ask questions later Zoro fashion. The fact that the Marimo is always getting lost is becoming endearing in the cook's eyes rather than annoying, Sanji flicks the sappy thought away quickly they don't have time for that right now…..and seriously the day that Zoro’s terrible sense of direction is anything other than annoying is the day the blond declares overall defeat in all things because that’s the day the world will end.

Sanji and Zoro get distracted from the beginnings of a good fight when Usopp goes flying by. The cook takes that as a cue to move to stand behind the sitting Swordsman, he takes that moment of peace, as they watch Usopp fall, to bask in Zoro’s stoic silent presence before they both get moving to help dislodge Usopp from being stuck in the ceiling. After rescuing the Sniper from his header into the tower, they move in front of Chopper to stand together and walk together before separating to flank their Captain. It feels good to be in perfect sync in an important emotionally charged situation it solidifies how Zoro feels in his head, Sanji belongs by his side they compliment eachother perfectly. Zoro puts himself with Nami, Sanji has to stand with Chopper and Usopp with Luffy as they stare down CP9 and declare war on the world government. When Robin finally tells her story to them herself, rather than through Sanji, she admits that she wants to live and come with them. The entire crew gets it right in the feels really bad, they are going to fight this fight harder than ever and this time it's against the world and none of that matters to any of them because it's for one of their own their Nakama. Zoro knows he is letting the demon show but he can't help it Robin got him all excited for the fight, and getting in touch with his inner feelings always draws out the darker parts of his soul. Nami notices the creepy too toothy grin that spreads overly wide and dark across Zoro’ s tan features.

“Lookin pretty scary there Zoro ......” the redhead says gulping, the smile on the swordsman's face is downright frightening to the navigator. Sanji looks over, he just can't agree with Nami, Zoro looks fucking sexy as hell with a demonic grin and bloodlust contorting his features. Sanji gulps hard and takes a deep breath willing away the sudden shot of lust through his body after looking at Zoro’s face, shit this is getting bad (good?)….very quickly and the blond isn't ready for that….but that smile that Zoro is wearing right now that dangerous smile is breathtaking.

Sanji isn't sure about Franky’s profession of camaraderie or their plan of jumping into nothingness but they have to trust Kokoro or they will never make it to Robin in time. Besides Luffy doesn't give them a choice as he sweeps them all into the abyss with his rubber embrace, it's grab on or fly off into nowhere. They manage to land on the Seatrain, Sanji and Zoro gracefully everyone else not so much. The blond is secretly proud that they are the only ones who managed a graceful landing on Rocketman. Zoro and Sanji are also the only ones not screaming for their lives as they come flying in for their crash landing. They have survived worse than being flung off a cliff followed by flying through the air over an abyss followed by a little train crash, Zoro is positive they will survive this the Cook seems sure as well besides men don't scream. After their rough landing everyone busts their way out of the rubble without a scratch on them, but not before bitching at their reckless Captain a little. By rising from the rubble and wreckage as a crew with no visible damage they prove that it will take more than a little high speed crash to stop the Straw Hats. Sanji runs behind Zoro as they make their way forward being sure to keep him from getting off track. 

They all come to a stop to listen to the weird CP9 guy explain the rules of the fight to them. This key hunting shtick is bull, Zoro hates listening to that annoying bastard with the zipper mouth. But he has enough presence of mind to grab Luffy just as he takes off. Sanji while making a plan for everyone else, talks sense into Luffy as best he can while Zoro restrains him.

“Take ‘em down or we die trying!” Zoro is straight to the point, the sentiment is perfect. Everyone agrees, besides Luffy who has already run off somewhere hopefully taking Sanji's words to heart. As they take off Sanji tries to keep Zoro in sight but they split up all too soon Sanji makes a silent wish that Zoro actually stumbles across someone to fight, all Zoro hopes is that Sanji doesn't get the girl. Zoro gets Kaku and he couldn't be more pleased. He smirks while unsheathing his blades, this is going to be a good fight and Zoro can’t wait to get bloody.

“You get right to it” Kaku’s smug voice just insights Zoro’s rage, that liar has no right to speak to Zoro and he will show him why with his swords.

“My swords are thirsty for blood.” Zoro knows as the words come out, as he places Wado in his mouth that he probably looks downright scary right now, he doesn't care because this moment is the perfect time to look scary. Battles begin all over Enies Lobby Straw Hats facing off against their respective members of CP9, it isn’t until after Sanji has beat up the Wolf Jabra that things seem to come back into reality. As the cook dusts himself off after his victory against the wolf he briefly wonders after Zoro’s well being.The ceiling shakes and begins to come down on him, as if in answer to his musings after the Marimo’s health. The blond shakes his head only Zoro and Luffy can manage to be so destructive without realizing what they are doing. Sanji takes a moment to survey the destruction as a whole they did quite a number on this tower, it's amazing it's still standing. Then something obnoxiously yellow catches his eyes, Chimney left them a map. Sanji starts following the yellow signs left to lead them, but he gets in an argument with himself because he knows in his heart of hearts Zoro will get lost despite the constant arrows showing direction, and they absolutely need his key….or at least the key is a good enough cover for Sanji to lie to himself about why he is seeking out the Swordsman.

“Stupid Marimo zero sense of direction…” Sanji mutters to himself as he turns around and starts jogging up the stairs back to where Zoro is, on his way he gets yelled at from up above.

“SANJI HEY SAAAAAAANJIIIIIIIIIIII” Usopp yells from the top floor at Sanji who is only half way back up, he hasn’t even gotten back to Zoro’s floor yet. The blond stops and squints up at the Sniper before responding.

“WHAAAAAAAT!” Sanji yells back cupping his hands around his mouth. At least they have taken out most if the of enemies at this point, Usopp is the master of lies not subtlety.

“DO YOU HAVE THE KEYS!” The Sniper yells down to the blond mimicking Sanji’s cupped hands. The blond rolls his eyes at the younger man mirroring him but continues without pointing it out.

“MINE NOT ZORO’S!” Sanji yells back and brandishes the key he took from that bastard Wolf. It's the Sniper’s turn to roll his eyes at the Cook's antics, he is presenting the key with his hands as if it was a fine bottle of wine.

“GET BOTH KEYS, THEN GET THEM TO THE ROOF I HAVE A PLAN” Usopp yells before darting off up the steps of the ruined tower.

“GOT IT!” Sanji calls back uncaring as to whether Usopp heard him or not it doesn’t matter anyways the blond is on a mission now. A mission that just so happens to align with what he was already planning on doing, going back to check on and escort that directionless moss ball. Sanji grins to himself he knew the Sniper would figure out what he could do that they couldn’t do and that’s how they are going to save Robin. Sanji comes barrelling up the stairs but as he comes to the landing on Zoro’s floor he feels a dark presence. Creeping up to the doorway he peeks around and can’t believe what he is seeing. Zoro somehow has three heads, six arms, and nine swords. The blond blinks a few times but the image remains. Then a dark voice comes out of the swordsman that is and isn’t Zoro’s voice. 

“Demon aura nine sword style Asura” Zoro’s three heads all bare that same devilish, scary, I’m gonna eat your soul look……The look that is still sexy to the blond even times three, and backed by a demonic aura. As Sanji is absorbed in the swordsman’s devilish smirk, Zoro’s body prepares for an attack, Sanji’s eyes are glued to the scene.

“You did well... I commend you…. suffering is welcome on the path to bloodshed!” The voice that is and isn’t Zoro’s growls from the swordsman’s three throats. Sanji is gripping the entrance to the room tightly, just poking his head around the corner, he doesn’t want to incur the wrath of whatever demon Zoro has managed to summon. But neither can the Cook manage to rip his eyes from it whatever is inhabiting Zoro’s body at the moment has only made it deadlier….sexier.

“Asura Silver Mist” Zoro’s throats growl as he rushes at, and then or so it seems through Kaku. The Swordsman doesn't outright kill the man, that means some part of Zoro is still at least a little in control of the three headed demon, the giraffe man falls fading back into just himself. As Sanji hears the final attack and sees Kaku fall the aura around Zoro begins to shift and fade, Sanji backs around the corner and to the stairs, then taking a few deep breathes he runs all out back to the room making as much noise as possible and screeching to a halt outside.

“Hey Marimo you get the key?” Sanji knows the answer but Zoro doesn't need to know that. 

“Yeah, here” Zoro says not even looking at Sanji as he tosses him the key. Zoro continues to just stare off into the exposed blue sky where the tower has slid open from getting sliced in half. Sanji gets a brilliant idea he runs past Zoro to the edge of the room, he can see the top of the tower clearly. Maybe even a bit of yellow and red, Sanji cups his hands.

“OI USOPP” Sanji yells as loud as he can, the red and yellow splotch moves, but Sanji hears the other man's voice if a little faintly.

“KEYS HURRY” the sniper yells back, Sanji doesn’t even answer he searches around for something to bundle the keys in so he can kick them up to the waiting Sniper. The blond hears a ripping sound and tan fingers shove a bit of black fabric torn from the passed out Kaku into the cook's hand. Sanji quickly wraps the keys then looks over at Zoro. The Swordsman looks back and raises an eyebrow crossing his arms, looking pointedly at the Cook. Sanji smirks and lifts a leg, wagging his exposed eyebrow.

“Wanna gimme a hand over here muscles?” Sanji asks a bit of a suggestive lilt to his voice.

“With what?” Zoro asks but he is already taking steps towards the blond his arms uncrossing and swinging at his sides. He is so lost when it comes to anything Sanji, his body obeys the cook without express permission from his brain.

“I need to get these keys to Usopp on the roof and I'm tired, gimme a little boost.” Sanji whines out, he doesn't care what it sounds like they are alone, Zoro smirks darkly he gets what the Cook wants and he is more than happy to oblige.Taking up position where Sanji directs him to, Zoro crouches down and laces his fingers together. Sanji takes a running start at Zoro and leaps deftly into the air with one foot landing smack in the center of Zoro’s laced together fingers. As soon as Zoro feels that weight he starts rising up as quickly as he can and using all of the considerably force from his body to thrust his arms up in the air launching the Cook towards the top of the tower. Sanji for his part bends his leg and uses his own considerable power to add to the launch off of Zoro. With their combined effort Sanji makes it three quarters of the way to the roof, at the apex of his flight he readjusts tosses the keys in the air and kicks them the rest of the way. As the blond plummets back down he hears the satisfying smack of the keys hitting the Sniper square in the chest. After hearing the sound of success Sanji focuses on his landing but what he sees stops him and he just lets himself fall. Sanji lands gracefully princess style in Zoro’s outstretched arms, the swordsman catches him with only a little movement and a slight huff. 

"You know I could have landed on my own just fine…..” Sanji gripes looking up at Zoro through his eyelashes and fringe, the tan man looks down with a sexy smirk.

“You still could have…” Zoro rumbles out his voice husky, beginning to tilt the blond gently letting his feet drop towards the ground. The Swordsman made sure to leave enough room for the blond to execute his own landing if he had been so inclined. 

“I'm glad you aren't dead stupid swordsman" Sanji says with a light blush and a hand to Zoro's shoulder to steady himself as Zoro let’s his legs down. It's strange to find himself voicing these thoughts he normally keeps deep, buried under feelings he still refuses to fully understand. The Cook’s feet have barely graced the floor when Zoro unexpectedly grabs his wrist and draws him in for a deep kiss. Sanji moans, he doesn't stop the kiss he is so amped up from his own battle that it just feels too good to stop it from happening. Sanji wraps a nimble leg around Zoro's waist as he leans into the kiss rubbing his quickly forming erection against the swordsman's obvious one, as his arms snake around the swordsman’s neck. Zoro breaks the kiss, while he uses one hand to harshly shove Sanji's clothes aside so that he may suck and bite at the mark that is still at the base of the Cook’s neck making it darker and more prominent. Sanji shivers and moans rubbing himself wantonly up against Zoro, uncaring that they are in the middle of enemy territory. Zoro growls and pulls back with one last ravishing kiss to the lips he lets Sanji go with a warning.

"I won't touch you first but when you touch me be prepared for consequences, next time I will not let you go of my own volition." Zoro rumbles deep and low, as his lustful gaze sweeps over the cook’s body it reminds Sanji of an animal in heat, the cook gulps and nods before they make their way to the edge of the ruined room. The Swordsman didn’t want to stop but the Cook still isn’t there yet and they are in the middle of a battle field about to be surrounded by an armada of Marine battle ships, now is not the time to be literally caught with your pants down. They watch as Usopp bombardes the Marines trying to take Robin away, creating a decent distraction so that Franky can grab the keys and free their crewmate. Sanji is Cheering on Usopp from down below as he shows those Marines who the true Sniper King is. Zoro adopts a facade of annoyance while Sanji yells joyously, the swordsman crosses his arms and furls his brow putting on an air of disdain even though he is still soaring high after getting his hands and lips on the blond. 

“Damn right our snipers the best!” Sanji crows as he watches Usopp repel the enemy while Franky uses their keys to release Robin.

“I could do without the singing…….” Zoro snorts pretending to be annoyed but secretly proud of the cowardly man as well. As the fighting takes a turn in their favor across the way Sanji twists around to Zoro, they calmly discuss the situation before they order Sogeking down. While that idiot is arguing with them about how he could never survive jumping down, because he isn’t a monster like Sanji and Zoro, the tower is hit with a barrage of cannonballs, the top explodes and begins to slide off the base while crumbling. Sanji and Zoro yell after the sniper in unison as they watch the tower fall, both reaching out ineffectual hands towards where the top of the tower used to be. Sanji loses his cigarette when the tower goes over the edge, it just drops from his suddenly numb lips, but when Sanji starts to yell after their lost Sniper, said Sniper plunges into the ground in front of them. 

“Why’d you make us think you were dead!” Sanji and Zoro scream in unison at the other man, luckily Usopp is too hurt to put too much stock in the swordsman and cook speaking in tandem. Sanji grabs the den den mushi from the snipers broken figure and let's Franky know they are on their way. While Zoro grinds the heel of his hand into the back of Usopp’s head in frustration, grumbling to him about how much of an idiot he is. When Sanji finishes with his call they quickly lift Usopp up in a piece of cloth his head towards Zoro and his legs towards Sanji. As soon as the sniper wakes up he starts bitching, so they bitch back then fuck with him a little because really Sanji and Zoro can only get along with the crew when they are teasing the younger boys like good older brothers. 

Sanji and Zoro carry the sniper between them as they run down the stairs so they can follow Chimney’s directions to the secret underground passage. With Usopp’s obnoxious bitching and the cook’s constant yammering, Zoro can't hear the approaching wall of water, even though Usopp mentions it. Then the sling stops moving and the bitching stops, maybe he passed out again, but Sanji’s yammering continues to fill the silence with irrelevance. It isn't until a few paces later that they notice the Sniper has fallen from their makeshift sling. Sanji is the one that makes the discovery first that they lost Usopp.

“Shit” Sanji’s sudden outburst startles Zoro out of his woolgathering. 

“What” Zoro spits back at the Cook he had happily tuned Sanji and Usopp out at that point.

“We dropped Usopp” Sanji points out even though they are still running forward.

“Why the fuck are we still running? Why didn't you stop us when you noticed?” Zoro screams at the blond as he skids them to a halt since they are still connected through the makeshift sling. Sanji is so infuriating sooooooooo much of the time that Zoro can't contain his frustration.

“Caaaaaaaauuuuuuuuse” Sanji begins drawing out the the word in an effort to see how red Zoro’s face will go. Messing with the Marimo is the first order of business always even in such a dire situation.

“I swear I will cut you right now if you say anything about how you thought it would be funny.” Zoro growls as he whips around tugging the blond with the cloth, turns out Zoro doesn't really think about what that would do to the person attached to the other end of the cloth. Sanji is rocked forcefully off balance then whipped into a spin that lands him flush against Zoro’s back with the cloth tangled up in his legs. The cooks excitement at causing the swordsman upset is evident in the hardness that is pressed into Zoro’s backside. Zoro growls again as the Cook quickly untangles himself but this time it isn't out of anger. Leave it to that bastard of a blond to get off on being an asshole, especially when they really don’t have time for anything even remotely like this.

“You are such a bastard, but we really don't have time for this, I'm getting a bad feeling let's just hurry up and grab Usopp.” Zoro hisses stepping away from the blond so suddenly Sanji almost falls over, he begins marching back to Usopp. Sanji gets the cloth under control and starts jogging after Zoro. 

“What's your problem?” Sanji grumbles as he catches up, Zoro begins running now but turns to the blond glaring at him. Sanji can see the heat of repressed lust rolling in those grey eyes under the facade of anger. The blond is taken aback by it a little Zoro is normally all calm control when it comes to dire situations like these ones, but right now he is angry, turned on, and doesn’t know what to do with himself.

“YOU!” Zoro yells, but all it does is bring a huge toothy grin to Sanji’s face he lives to be Zoro’s problem. Zoro groans quietly, this is how he wants his life to be, is he crazy? This is crazy, but as he stares at that huge, stupid, beautiful grin he knows he's lost…..this is exactly how he wants his life to be…..fuck him.

“Good” Sanji says satisfactorily, by this time Usopp is right in front of them, they scoop him back up to the sounds of further complaining. Usopp keeps rambling on about water and Zoro can definitely hear it now, then Nami, the others, and the water is upon them too fast for anyone to react…..it was too late to turn back anyways…..but instead of everything getting dark and cold it gets really weird…...and gross…..really gross….like they all pass out from the sheer shock of how gross their rescue is.

Everyone even Chimney all let their breathe out when they make out the mermaid as Kokoro it's so fucking gross...she saved them sure, but in some ways Sanji wishes he had died, best to forget what happened, otherwise one of the pillars holding up the foundation of his fantasy world of women could be broken. Passing out from seeing her actually saved all their lives, but Zoro is never gonna let Sanji live this down, first mermaid sighting ugly not beautiful score one for Zoro. Sanji refuses to accept that is a mermaid it's ruining a good portion of his favorite fantasies. They end up thanking her for saving their lives, it is very nice to see Robin up close again, so they all try to focus on that until Kokoro puts her pants on.

Zoro comforts Chopper when he wakes up from his stupor, the little Doctor did something stupid trying to help them….it was still incredibly stupid but his heart was in the right place. Changing into that ridiculous monster sapped his strength, hell it almost killed him and out of everyone Zoro probably cares the most about how the little Doctor is doing, but he can't wait for long. Zoro can hear the raging fire and the constant cannon barrage, the sounds of battle have always drawn Zoro, when a normal person would run from it Zoro runs towards it…..bad habit but perfect for this crew. Zoro climbs the stairs with Usopp and Franky on his heels, they talk for a while and Zoro convinces them despite their dumb plans and desires to just wait for Luffy. Sanji doesn't immediately follow the other men up the stairs, he makes sure Nami and Robin are good to defend the doctor, granny, and the kid before he goes to follow the men. Zoro hears and feels Sanji’s approach up the stairs, thankful to have the Cook at hand to watch his back. Despite their mishaps today, and heated run ins they managed to work together quite well, on multiple days of being awake with no sleep that's pretty good.

Zoro glares at Sanji when he asks about the Franky family this is not the time to incite a fight. Leave it to the Cook to ask something insensitive to a sensitive male, Franky is prone to crying and expressing his emotions. Sanji doesn't think before he speaks most of the time, but Franky takes it well and Zoro turns back to continue his vigil over the destruction. Sanji voices the doubts they all have about getting out of there, they are all concerned but no one has a plan, Sanji’s mind starts working on one. Then the Navy announces the defeat of everyone that helped them get to CP9, the Straw Hats take it hard each one of them made friends amongst their helpers. As everyone else gets lost in memories, tears, and regrets Zoro is in fine form. Right now Zoro is proving why he is the first mate he is holding them together in the face of tragedy and adversity Sanji is in awe of it. These are the moments that twist in the blonds gut, these are the moments that make his heart flutter, make him wonder what it would be like if he returned Zoro’s confessed feelings. That's why when a brilliant thought crosses the blond’s mind he just goes for it trusting Zoro will take care of everyone. They stand stoic, well except for Usopp waiting for Luffy, Zoro knows their captain will win and he is forcing his surety on to everyone else. When the Marines make their announcement Zoro's hand fly to his swords.

“They are coming for Robin” Zoro blurts out and whips around, facing the oncoming armada of battleships.

“We are ready!” Nami yells from below, now that the Navigator has Robin ready and fighting at her back they won’t loose.

They all yell some final words of encouragement to their captain letting him know they are together and waiting for him, they won't back down, loose, or surrender either, they are gonna hold off the entire world until they can all escape together. Zoro makes his words of encouragement quick, they have bigger more pressing problems than worrying over Luffy. Two hundred elite captains and commanders of the marines are bearing down on them none of the rabble, maybe this fight will be a good one. As the Swordsman leads the charge back down the stairs Sanji gazes fondly after him before, going to enact his brilliant plan and possibly their only real chance at escape.

“You better not die stupid Marimo, not when you have just gotten interesting.” Sanji mutters quietly to himself as he walks away from almost everyone in the whole world he cares for.

“They are scared of us!” Zoro yells as encouragement, because they are and proving it by only sending out their higher ranking troops. The tiny ragtag group of pirates, has scared the world government that's not something easy to do. Zoro is counting on Sanji at his back, as he rushes into battle, those hopes come crashing down though.

“Hold on where did Sanji go?” Usopp asks and Zoro's scowl deepens, he didn't even notice so sure the blond was right there that he wasn't paying attention and Sanji slipped away. 

“The one time I want that damn cook around and he disappears.” Zoro is livid his words come out half growl half roar. The marines keep jabbering, Zoro isn't listening to anyone or anything his ears are ringing, his vision is going red at the edges, he is out for blood now.

“Stop trying to show off just attack already!” Zoro growls at the shouting marines, he is in the mood for fighting not words. The Swordsman only wants words with one man right now, and he isn't here so talking is the lowest thing on Zoro’s list of priorities.

“No matter what, don't give them an inch we have to hold our ground until Luffy gets here.” Zoro won't let them go into battle without some words to solidify them especially in the absence of two of their strongest fighters. Even though Zoro is fucking pissed, he is still ready to kick some marine ass he jumps up to meet them with a tatsumaki. Franky is pretty useful Zoro can tell why Sanji was civil to him, the cyborg is a one man walking arsenal. Zoro is busy kicking some serious ass while yelling insults at the pathetic marines until Mr. broad axe shows up. Zoro sneers at the man but he is willing to take a moment, he lets him show off then takes him out with one easy Onigiri. He even manages to save pathetic Usopp with it, the sniper is cringing away from imminent attack and the spinning broad axe ends that. Zoro only has a moment to spare for the Sniper as the broad axe man's head hits the ground he let's out a feral scream.

“Next!” Zoro yells to the attacking force, in his mind he is cursing Sanji for not being there to help…..the blond better have a good reason for being absent. Zoro is in his element yelling encouragement and protecting everyone, battle is where Zoro shines, where he belongs like Sanji in his kitchen.

“Come on Luffy hurry” Zoro whispers to himself as he fends off attacks from all directions. He has been up for days now and fighting hard at every turn Zoro needs this to be over. He has to save Usopp’s sorry ass again but halfway through berating him the sniper takes off his mask, such a powerful gesture that Zoro let's it be. He has more important things to be doing, than yelling at the idiot Sniper. Usopp is useless in close quarters combat anyway, so maybe if he can get their captain to get his ass in gear and win that would be a better contribution to this battle than nearly dying and causing Zoro to have to pull a few dangerous moves to save him. Zoro ends up protecting the sniper as he pleads with their captain, he puts away Wado these guys aren't worthy of her. Please get through to Luffy Usopp Zoro prays as the Sniper spouts sappy garbage, Zoro gives it his all to protect Usopp. The Swordsman just has to fight his battle, while believing that the rest of the crew, including that fucking disappearing cook, are doing what they can do…..what they do best to get them out of this.

Zoro is eventually forced to abandon the Sniper, he beats the Marines back as best he can but the other Marines are over taking Franky. Zoro’s brain is wracked by a wretched scream when he loses Yubashiri to that rust rust man. The Swordsman is focused on that weird scream as he sheathes his remaining blades and goes for bare handed combat. But when the man grabs Zoro’s arm when he begins to rust and feel his joints grating together then locking up, that's when Zoro starts panicking. What if he rusts all over, or worse what if it reaches his other two blades and he recovers, a worthless swordsman with no swords. Usopp ends up rescuing him as he rushes down the stairs, they are far from even but it’s nice to know that Usopp can be there when they need him most. The Sniper takes care of the rusty asshole before Zoro loses his remaining swords along with his life. Zoro nods at the sniper but now he is down one sword, that never feels good and the scream when Yubashiri died that only he heard continues to weigh on his mind. The announcement of Lucci's defeat is music to the Straw Hat’s ears like a weight is lifted from them, it validates this fight makes it worth every ache and pain. When their Captain screams voicing all of their feelings it is cathartic for the entire crew, beautiful in a blunt childish way that is all Luffy.

“We are all going back together!….ROOOOOOOBIIIIIIN” those words make every Hat smile…..some of them even weep. Everyone is thrilled that their captain won, when they hear the Franky family and Galley-La over the loudspeaker. When they know everyone is okay that makes victory all the sweeter they didn't lose anyone. It's Paulie's grating voice that seals it for Zoro only one person has that gruff voice. Paulie saved everyone with his quick thinking and ropes, he has the whole company hanging over a cliff shielded from the cannon barrage and the flames. The group lets the hats know that they will be fine, Zoro reminds the balling Franky he needs to fight to stay alive and rejoin his family. The Swordsman continues fighting with everything he has until the marines announce Luffy is severely wounded. It distracts all of them for a moment, Zoro nods at Usopp clearing a path so the sniper can go back up those stairs and yell at their stupid captain.

Zoro's hopes sink along with their escape route, as the ship burns falling to the bottom of the sea so do all their hearts, Luffy is incapacitated, their escape ship is gone,  
Chopper is gone, Kokoro and that kid are gone, and Sanji still hasn't shown back up. In that moment everything that seemed so sure an instant before feels lost, until the Cook comes barreling out of the smoke with everyone who was on the ship. Nami asks what Zoro is too angry and busy to ask, he hears it over the din of the ongoing battle, Nami asks bluntly where the fuck Sanji has been. The cook doesn't explain just apologizes, and spouts some lovey garbage a typical Sanji deflection. After making sure his rescued charges are safe for the moment Sanji comes to land right next to Zoro after an explosion, they deflect a rock from hurting the others. 

Working together easily without need to exchange words to synchronize their moves, they are able to do it through body language and innate knowledge of each other. Zoro can't be pissed at Sanji right now, he needs him, they work too well together as a pair. Zoro is too tired to fight the Cook and their enemies right now, his anger and questions will have to wait.They are trapped, all they can do is fight and yell at Luffy to get up, while they desperately look for any escape route. The Merry ends up saving them all, she finds her way back to them right when they need her most….They all hear it in the end every Straw Hat hears Merry tell them to look bellow. She loves them, Usopp swears to them, that it’s safe to jump, they trust him, all the Straw Hats and Franky jump in the sea for their lives, well Robin throws Luffy but the Captain would have on his own if he could have.

Zoro and Sanji have the presence of mind to strike a cool pose as they jump, which seems ridiculous but since they are always in a contest, why not who can fall the coolest. Sanji is the first on board, he is the fastest swimmer, plus he figures he will have to jump up to lower the ladder but the Merry takes care of that for him. Zoro gets there right after Nami, he grabbed Chimney and the bunny. Franky brings Usopp and Kokoro grabs Luffy, Robin, and Chopper. They all make it on the Merry safe, but they are trying to figure out how she got there on her own. It doesn't matter though Zoro gets everyone moving with some harsh words. Nami starts directing, their Navigator is back on the job again, in her element she is scary and wonderful. When Robin thanks them that's when Zoro sees her as a true crew member but he has to say something, everyone stops and starts getting all emotional, now is not the time for that Zoro has to break up the love fest.

“That's enough sappy stuff let's save it till we are safe!” Zoro yells at them, they have ten battleships after them and the Merry isn't in the best shape. That gets him in a fight with Sanji and Chopper over an apology to Robin. Surprisingly Nami comes to Zoro’s defence, she gets them back on track, and more importantly back on the road to escape. But before they get too far the ships arrayed against them go all crazy, like some giant invisible hand is playing with them. That’s when they notice that the gates of justice are closing.

“That turned out better than I thought” Sanji muses to himself as he watches his handy work save their asses. Taking a fortifying drag off his smoke as he takes a break from getting the Merry under control.

“Sanji, is that what you did while you were gone?” Usopp questions he must have heard Sanji’s words, despite the din of battle and the screams coming from the out of control Marine vessels. 

“Mmmhmm, I figured it would take more than just guts to get out of here alive” Sanji announces happily as he continues to gaze at the results of his handy work. He wasn’t sure it was going to work when he came up with the plan, but doing something is better than doing nothing and it seems to be working out well for them so far. Sanji briefly explains his plan and what occurred while he was absent from the others. Zoro’s sharp ears are tuned in to the conversation as he works hard to get the Merry under control and on route to where Nami is directing them.

“You’re like my hero forever Sanji” Usopp gushes at the blond, while their Captain readily agrees.

“Are you a genius?” Luffy asks, and it is asked with such honesty that Sanji blushes ever so lightly. Zoro notices and gets irate, he is already pissed that no one is helping when they are in a dire situation. The praise of their Captain and Sanji’s reaction is the final straw for Zoro’s strength of will when it comes to making sure all of Sanji’s attention is on him, besides this is a serious mess they are still in and no one seems to care.

“It's a little early to be kissing his ass, these whirlpools are a problem for us to!” Zoro growls at the rest of the crew slamming reality back at them, forcing them to deal with the current situation. Nothing with the Straw Hat’s is instantaneous though, every decision, every order is met with some modicum of bitching.

“Great! Thanks a lot Sanji!” Usopp snarks at the blond, such a stark turnaround from calling Sanji his hero that the blond deflates all of a sudden, then he get’s pissed off. Before he can turn and yell at Usopp, then yell at the underlying issue, that stupid Marimo always has to butt into his moments after all. 

“Will you shut up! It's not a problem as long as we are together there is no sea we can't cross!” Nami cuts off any and all arguments along that line, what’s done is done, now she needs the guys to rally and follow her directions, or they won’t be okay. While everyone else gushes at Nami, Zoro grins quietly these are the moments in which even he loves the fiery red head cause he knows she will get them through this crisis.

“Just hold them off while I find a path for us!” Nami yells at them, although it's mostly directed at Sanji and Zoro, because with Luffy incapacitated they are the crew's best shot at getting away clean.

“No problem” Everyone on board yells back at the Navigator in unison, they are ready to work together. Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp go to the back of the ship, while Robin and Franky protect the front, and Chopper stears. Zoro takes out the first group of cannonballs with a thirty-six caliber Phoenix.

“Since I lost a sword I can't do a full one-o-eight Phoenix” Zoro laments out loud but mostly to himself, the loss of Yubashiri is still haunting him, that eerie scream still rings in his ears.

“Why don't you cry about it?” Sanji retorts immediately, he is still pissed Zoro stole his thunder earlier, his plan was sound, he knew Nami would be able to Navigate through the whirlpools.

“I'm gonna make you cry!” Zoro growls back he means it too, he is still pissed at the blond for running off, and not saying anything, it would have been so easy for him to just let Zoro know he was going.

“Hey guys here they come again” Usopp’s panicked words penetrate the bubble of Zoro and Sanji’s imminent fight, both of them leave off and turn to meet the threat. Sanji takes out the next load if cannonballs, Robin and Franky manage to deflect a barrage aimed at their main sail. Zoro, Sanji and Usopp trade off protecting the rear, and work well together avoiding any further attempts at fighting amongst themselves. Until they are interrupted by their still incapacitated crawling Captain.

“Ahhhhhh guys save some for me I wanna fight ‘em tooooooo!” Luffy whines after using his teeth to pull himself up to the aft of the Merry and right into the foot space of the aft deck defenders.

“Oh really are you gonna squirm ‘em to death?” Usopp asks sarcastically as they all try to avoid the new obstacle at their feet.

“Hate to break it to you Captain, but I think this one is our battle.” Sanji cuts in trying to talk some sense to the Captain in a nice calm manner.

“Just take a nap we’ll be done soon!” Zoro rumbles at Luffy, he isn’t going to sugar coat it like Sanji, nor is he going to make fun of it like Usopp Zoro is direct so he will be direct, he wants Luffy out of the way so they can do their jobs.

“You go take a nap! I’m gonna get these guys you'll see!” Luffy yells from the ground angered by Zoro giving him orders he is the Captain after all. The rubber man begins to roll around flailing as much as his exhausted body will allow him to.

“Dammit Luffy get outta the way!” Zoro yells as he nearly loses his balance due to the writhing rubber man at his feet. Zoro shoots a death glare at their childish Captain while he regains his balance and watches for the next incoming volley.

“Shut up Zoro you can't tell me what to do!” Luffy yells back pissed off but still unable to act on his emotions. As their Captain is back talking to Zoro from the deck, Sanji catches Zoro’s eye and makes a stretching motion with his hands. Zoro instantly knows what the cook is getting at, Sanji is graced with a sadistic grin from the swordsman before they fly into action. Before the rubber man is done with telling the swordsman to shut up the cook has taken his hands and the swordsman his feet. They stretch him out across the aft deck and brace themselves on the railing, they are using him as a cannon ball catching rubber sheet.

“You ready?” Sanji looks over at Zoro across their cannonball laden Captain.

“Let's go!” Zoro growls and in tandem they use Luffy and all their considerable might to throw every cannonball they have collected back at the unsuspecting Marine armada. That volley stops the Marine response, at least for now and allows the boys to breathe. 

“You never let us down, huh captain?” Zoro says affection and warmth clear in his tone of voice as he sits on the deck next to Luffy patting his head. Sitting feels so good they have been awake for who knows how long at this point and fighting hard or running for their lives nearly the whole time.

“I guess we needed you after all.” Sanji agrees as he plops down next to the other two, the blond is bone deep tired he hasn’t slept since that last night at sea on the Merry and it’s catching up with the blond quickly. Luffy is momentarily stunned out of commision by the violent use of his body.

“You people are monsters.” Usopp states matter of factly as he slides away from the sitting trio, he wants nothing to do with any of their plans.

“Uhuh” All three agree in unison while holding up a cheesy peace sign to Usopp, the Sniper face palms in return and slides further out of their collective reach. There isn't much left to do after that Nami’s skills and Chopper’s strength get them out of there quickly. Robin walks up as they begin to pull away from the armada. Zoro can hear Spandam’s back snapping from where he stands next to Robin. The swordsman is taken aback by her brutality, but respects it as well, Robin is strong and Zoro will always respect strength. As they are watching Spandam’s world drastically change Franky comes up and sends them flying with a Coup De Vent while Usopp covers their escape with a huge smoke star. Zoro remains at the rear but the canon balls aren’t even coming close after the Coup De Vent that sent the Merry flying forward. It isn't long before they get bored watching the navy ships sink into the horizon and move to the main deck to join the others, Sanji kicks their Captain down the stairs so he doesn't take forever crawling his way down there on his own. 

Zoro can't help but look sideways at Sanji through Luffy’s whole victory speech, he is just happy that they all made it. Sanji glances sideways halfway through the speech and meets those smoky steel grey eyes, the intensity in Zoro’s gaze is intoxicating the Cook continues to steal glances back at the swordsman through the remainder of the speech. Zoro is pissed when Usopp puts the mask back on, he can’t understand why the Sniper won’t just man up and apologize especially after what they all just went through together. Sanji even gets in Usopp’s face over it, yelling at the Sniper to be a man, while Zoro just stands back he can’t deal with this right now. Besides Sanji stepped up to say something first, and listening to the blond lay into the Sniper makes Zoro inordinately happy for some reason. Zoro just doesn’t get why Luffy and Chopper can't put two and two together and see that Sogeking and Usopp are the same person, their childlike sense of wonderment blinds them to things that are just so obvious sometimes that it kills the older man.

Once Luffy has finished his little speech, the Straw Hats plus Franky, all start talking about the Merry being able to communicate with them. Zoro is sure that the ship has some kind of telepathy with them all, despite the others deprecating comments the swordsman doesn’t back down. Yubashiri’s dying scream rings in the back of his mind as he defends inanimate objects rights to communicate, goddamnit Zoro knows what he heard. Franky steps up before things get too heated and explains it to them, the old seaman's tail of a ship’s spirit, Zoro understands because he is certain each sword has a soul as well especially after he heard Yubashiri die.

Those Galley-La guys are just in time to save their asses, the ship pulls in front of them right as the Merry cracks in half at the keel. It's like the Merry knew when they were safe and she could give up. Iceburg tells them about fixing her up before letting her go to rescue them, how the Merry begged him to make it so she could sail just one more time, just one more time to save her crew….her family. The Straw hats keep it mostly together only a few tears as they respectfully wish goodbye to their dear friend Merry. Zoro is proud of how Usopp and Luffy hold up, this is a growing moment for them both accepting that in life you lose things...in those moments you grow stronger, and move on before you lose yourself in lost things. Zoro sticks close to the Sniper, Sanji to Chopper, each ready to support their more emotional crew mates, the two older crew members know their role when emotions run high is one of support and strength. They are like everyone’s older brothers, the first to fight and make fun but also the first to support and defend a necessary role for their Nakama.

They all hear it for sure when Merry says goodbye to them that's when Usopp let's the tears go, when Luffy apologizes for them all to the Merry, for not taking better care of her like she had of them. It's nice to know that the Merry felt loved and needed with them, everyone has tears now at Merry’s heartfelt words of love and goodbye. Except for Zoro because men don't cry, Sanji hides his with his fringe he will not appear weaker than the damn Marimo but the blond can’t stop the tears from flowing.


	12. Pouting and Party beginings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took forever, so long in fact I split the Chapter into two parts just to get something out. I don't think it's perfect I'm not even sure I like it but I am tired of looking at this and being stuck in this section so I am just going to clean it up as best I can post it and move on. There will be one more Chapter finishing up the BBQ and Water 7 then we will move on. Sorry again about the delays this new job is just sucking all my energy and time, but I am not giving up and this story will not be forever unfinished.

The first night and day back everyone sleeps nearly the whole time, Sanji and Zoro hadn’t slept since the last time they slept on the Merry. The first night in Water 7 Zoro watched Luffy after he and Usopp had their fight; while Sanji waited for Robin to show up at the Merry. Then they fought for an entire day, night, and most of the next day as well. Needless to say the boys were exhausted, as soon as the Galley-La guys showed them a bed they were gone to the world. 

The morning of the second day back Sanji wakes up to find Zoro and his swords gone, Luffy is still sleeping away but everyone else is up and hungry so the Cook begins doing what he does best….cooking. Later that afternoon Sanji is alone cleaning up and getting ready for dinner, which is going to be a big affair as Luffy started sleep-eating during lunch time. Zoro comes in through the door, while everyone else is out at the pool relaxing, well besides their Captain of course who is passed out after sleep-eating a massive lunch. 

“You missed breakfast and lunch did you get lost on the way to the pool or something?” Sanji asks jokingly as he hears Zoro thump into a cross legged sitting position on the floor. He expects a round of verbal jousting to commence from the comment but instead he gets the opposite.

“I was mediating….saying goodbye to Yubashiri…” Zoro mutters quietly the seriousness of his tone, coupled with the raw quality of the words make Sanji rethink his approach. Zoro’s voice is scratchy and rough almost as if he had been crying, but there is no other evidence of that being the case, no red eyes, no tear streaks but the cook can feel an air of loss about the other man.

“Goodbye?” Sanji questions gently, with none of the humor of his original flippant comment; he pulls out a pitcher of iced tea and the onigiri he made for Zoro’s lunch. The blond puts the food on the table and pats the chair in front of the food as he moves to get glasses to pour the tea in. Zoro sighs but pushes himself up off the floor and takes the seat Sanji indicated. He doesn’t really feel like eating which is why he purposely missed both meals, but wasting food isn’t something you do around Sanji it’s also the cook’s way of showing he cares and Zoro does appreciate it.

“I heard Yubashiri scream when it rusted away….I wasn’t totally sure it was Yubashiri until the Merry spoke to us. That solidified it for me, convinced me that what I had thought I heard I had actually heard….. I heard my sword die…..I’m having a little bit of a hard time coming to terms with that. Accepting the loss of a faithful companion is hard.” Zoro says before he starts eating. Sanji doesn’t have a response he finishes pouring Zoro a glass of tea before he pours one for himself and takes a seat across from the other man lighting up a smoke. Only the sound of chewing, smoking, and drinking fill the nearly empty bunkhouse for a long while until Zoro has finished his meal. The swordsman gets up and moves to wash his glass and plate, but the Cook stops him with his words.

“Just leave it I can do it.” Sanji says through a cloud of smoke as he finishes his cig and stubs it out. He appreciates that even in this state of mind Zoro still considered doing the dishes for him.

“Okay….” Zoro acknowledges but instead of really forcefully ending the word he lets it drag off as if there is so much more he needs to convey but isn’t sure how to do so. The Swordsman leaves the dirty dishes in the sink, he turns to walk back past the table put is stopped by a gentle grasping of his arm. Grey eyes look down and meet a deep blue one and some blond fringe. The Swordsman is instantly hyper aware of everywhere that those fingers grace his skin with their touch. His mind laser focuses in on his arm to the detriment of it’s other functioning capabilities. 

“I’m sorry for your loss” Sanji says as he grips Zoro’s arm tightly and locks eyes with him. Zoro can’t stop himself, he doesn’t have to the Cook touched him first after all, and he made that rule very clear. Zoro yanks his arm up effectively ripping Sanji from his chair, once the blond is on his feet Zoro pulls him in for a bone crushing hug. He doesn’t want anything more right now than to feel the blond pressed against him and to breathe deeply of the smell that is totally and utterly Sanji. It feels good to be pressed together Sanji recovers from his initial shock quickly and wraps his arms around Zoro squeezing back. The Cook knows that right now Zoro isn’t playing at anything he just needs to be comforted in his loss and Sanji will be there for him. The swordsman breathes in deeply with his nose pressed against Sanji’s neck, smelling the scent that is Sanji is makes the Swordsman feel safe like everything will be okay.

“Thank you.” Zoro whispers in Sanji’s ear as he releases him from the hug, the Swordsman sweeps up his three saya; departing shortly after separating himself from Sanji leaving the stunned blond alone with his thoughts and his kitchen. Zoro makes his way back to Junk island and sets himself up for a long round of meditation Yubashiri planted firmly in the ground in front of him to help him focus. He will never forget the scream that rang through his skull as Yubashiri died, no amount of blond Cooks will ever make him forget that piercing sound. He will carry Yubashiri until he gets a new sword, when that occurs he will be able to put it Yubashiri properly to rest, because that’s the respect a sword of his deserves. 

The next day Franky comes by the Galley-La compound and offers the Straw Hat’s something wonderful. Zoro is out, he came in late after everyone was in bed, the only reason Sanji heard him was because he must have been unconsciously waiting up for him. Sanji remembers falling asleep before the other man was settled in his bed his mind finally shutting down knowing that Zoro despite his sense of direction made it home safely. Then just as the blond was waking up at his usual ungodly hour in the morning he heard the door shut and looked over to see Zoro’s bed empty, the man is purposefully avoiding everyone else and meal times. It irritates the blond but everyone is entitled to grieve in their own way, even if that way involves starving oneself and avoiding contact with others. Luffy is still asleep but Sanji and the others are stunned enough for the both of them when Franky offers to build them his dream ship. 

Zoro is with Yubashiri on junk island when he spots the marines coming, he leaps to his feet snatching his swords up and quickly securing them to his hip before taking off. Zoro ends up back at the same place four times…. damn his sense of direction it always gets worse when he is flustered, but he can’t give up he needs to warn everyone. As he skids around his tenth wrong turn a couple of kids come up to him and try to rob him. Zoro smiles evilly, this is the perfect opportunity to acquire a guide to the city free of charge.

Sanji is minding his own business after Franky has left them with the good news about a ship when one of the walls facing the courtyard explodes into the bunk house. Sanji freaks out as the explosion of debris is followed by a massive fist attached to an old Navy officer. But the Marine doesn’t even glance at any of the other occupants of the room he is zeroed in on Luffy and goes right over to him, waking him up with a vicious punch to the head. Sanji, along with everyone else,nearly shits himself when Luffy calls Garp grandpa the Navy hero….the bain of Gol D Roger is Luffy’s grandpa who would have thought that. Luffy’s childhood sounds horrible…. not as bad as Sanji’s but almost Garp must have been a brutal caregiver probably similar to Zeff, Luffy probably endured the same type of tough love. Sanji decides to just stay out if it, anything that transpires between Garp and Luffy is family drama and should be kept in the family…... the blond has had enough of his own in his short life to be content to just stay out of it.

Zoro arrives shortly after Garp’s destructive entrance and mind blowing announcement of familial relation to the future king of the pirates. Zoro doesn’t ask questions he sees the Marines surrounding the bunk house and just starts taking out the navy handily, fight first ask questions later. Then a kind of familiar blond jumps at him…. that pink haired one Luffy is fighting looks familiar too but Zoro just can’t place them. It ends up being Coby and Helmeppo back from when Luffy first recruited Zoro. Luffy and Zoro take out the two young Marines easily. Zoro sheathes his swords shortly after and walks back inside to find a marine hero waiting for him. The Swordsman is just getting over the knowledge of Garp being Luffy’s grandpa when Garp mentions Luffy’s father. Dragon…..the revolutionary, everyone has heard of him, well except his own son but Luffy isn’t the most reliable source when it comes to knowledge that doesn’t involve fighting or meat. Dragon is the leader of the only group that directly opposes the world government as it’s stated mission. When Garp tries to take it all back and act like he never said anything everyone present has a giant what the fuck / face palm / sweat drop moment. Thankfully, for all their mental well being, Garp leaves soon after fixing the wall he destroyed to make a grand entrance, Luffy stays outside to catch up with Coby and Helmeppo. 

Zoro goes inside letting the boys talk amongst themselves, he takes a seat on the floor. The Swordsman is more comfortable there, he grew up with tatami mats so sitting on the floor is more natural for him and always his first choice. Robin and Chopper sit at the table while Sanji makes them all tea, they need something to calm their nerves after everything they just learned about their Captain. Nami slips out to sit by the pool and listen in on Luffy’s conversation with the young Marines. Sanji attempts to follow but doesn’t get very far as the Swordsman distracts him sitting sullenly on the floor sipping his tea. Sanji walks over and toes him lightly in the thigh, to get his attention before speaking to him. 

“You aren’t going to join the little reunion going on out there?” Sanji asks and Zoro snorts rolling one eye up to look at the blond. The Swordsman can’t help but sense just the slightest undercurrent of sarcasm and jealousy in the blond’s tone of voice.

“No Coby is more Luffy’s friend than mine and Helmeppo was more of an enemy than a friend, besides I’m not in the mood for it….” Zoro grumps and moves his eyes back down to his tea. The blond sighs but leaves it alone he knows Zoro is still upset about Yubashiri and will be for some time yet to come. Luffy comes in not too long after Sanji has gone back to his kitchen leaving Zoro to sit on the floor and drink his tea in peace, to tell them Coby and Helmeppo are leaving. Zoro gets up and follows the Rubber man outside where they say goodbye to the two navy boys. Sanji saunters out shortly after the Swordsman,they all bear witness to some inspirational and challenging words from Coby. The Straw Hats can’t help themselves. Zoro, Sanji, and Luffy stare the kid down when he says he’s gonna be an admiral, the kid cries under the scrutiny and Zoro calls him out on it. But he is proud of the kid he has gotten pretty manly, and is definitely a farsight away from the scrawny, useless, crybaby they left behind. As they watch the boys speed off back to Garp’s ship Zoro can’t help himself this time he has to comment.

“Well Luffy you’ve done it again, you’ve found another powerful rival for our crew to fight.” Zoro states matter of factly as they watch Coby go. Zoro could feel it, that kid will be a force to be reckoned with….sooner rather than later.

“If Coby says he can do it I believe in him!” Luffy retorts and Zoro can hear Sanji sigh off to the side just as the Swordsman stifles a groan, yeah that’s exactly what he meant and it just slides in one rubber ear and out the other, like they need another admiral on their case Aokiji is bad enough.

Sanji huffs a little as he turns to go back inside now that Luffy is up and Zoro has returned from his pity party, they can start their post victory pool barbeque. The Straw Hat’s gather around the pool where Chopper, Nami, Kokoro, and Chimney are already lounging and swimming. Sanji fires up the grill while Zoro packs the food, booze, and other supplies from the bunk house out to the pool. Sniper King shows up first, followed shortly after by the Franky Family, Sodom and Gomorrah, the giants, and Galley- La. As Sanji begins his initial prep the rest of Water 7 starts to slowly filter in and out of the party in a sea of faces and noise. Sanji is thrilled he hasn’t cooked for a crowd this big in a long time, ever since he got carted out of the makeshift kitchen in Skypiea by a certain nameless Marimo. This is also the first time Robin seems to be truly enjoying herself and letting go with the crew it’s a wonderful sight to behold and it momentarily distracts Sanji from the task at hand….feeding an entire island.

After he is done being the supply pack mule Zoro looks around to assess the party. Sanji is grilling furiously as everyone else parties Zoro takes a collection of bottles before posting up at the foot of Sanji’s grill not in the way but definitely in the Cook’s space. Sanji glares at him, Zoro glares back but stands up without verbal complaint he moves past the furiously grilling Sanji to his nearly empty table of pre made kebabs. Picking up Sanji’s kitchen knives he gets no verbal complaint from the blond who would have prevented anyone else from laying a finger on his precious tools. Zoro spins each knife once before he takes a deep breath and begins, in moments Zoro has flung all the ingredients in the air sliced them and made it so they land in order on the skewers... a very Sanji move. The blond has been watching the whole thing, because it doesn't just look like one if his moves it is one of his moves copied down to the order of ingredient placement in the kebabs. The Swordsman looks over at the Cook raises an eyebrow and smirks, the blond snorts and rolls his eyes. Zoro takes that as his cue to sit and drink since they are out of ingredients and the blond should be good to continue his furious cooking for a while.

“Nice moves Marimo.” Sanji comments as he turns back to his grilling, appreciative to get help of any kind at this point. Zoro must have been watching him earlier as he prepared the first round. 

“I learned from watching the best.” Zoro retorts with a smile as he beings to sit back down. He is proud of himself for getting the move right the first time he ever tried it.

“You mean you stole from watching the best.” Sanji snarks back but the smile on his face softens the edges of his tone. Zoro narrows his eyes ever so slightly but the grin tugging at the corners of his lips rips the illusion of anger to shreds. 

“Would you have done it any differently?” Zoro asks eyebrow raised, he knows the answer is no because he copied the cook exactly down to the order the ingredients went on the kebabs. The Swordsman waits patiently for an answer and is rewarded with the best one he could have hoped for.

“No….” Sanji is forced to answer in the negative because he can’t find any fault in what the other man did. He is irritated, grateful, and proud all rolled into one unsure of what to really feel he just knows he appreciates that Zoro is close to him, and paying attention to him and his needs.

“Then you can’t really complain can you?” Zoro smiles as he asks the question and Sanji huffs a little as he glares down at the stupidly huge grin on the other man’s face. Zoro has sunk down to sit on the ground and looks as comfortable there as he always does.

“I’m busy cooking Moss head go grow slowly on someone else for a change.” Sanji grumbles as his hands continue to fly about his frantic work, his foot bumps into Zoro’s leg in a gentle kick. The Cook doesn’t really want the other man to leave but he can’t just accept his presence at his feet as the norm…...maybe it will be but right now it’s just weird.

“Hey I just helped you, humor me I'm not in your way, so let me sit here and drink and talk to you, okay?” Zoro follows this by taking a long drink and settling into his spot. Sanji snorts but after a few moments of silence he confirms his agreement to the plan with words. Why not let Zoro sit at his feet and keep him company, it’s already a rowdy party no one is going to notice them getting along. Besides the Swordsman has been so gloomy over Yubashiri that now that he is finally ready to let go and smile a little Sanji can’t just shut him down. 

“Who did you start with?” Sanji knows who Zoro ended with but isn't sure if that was how it began, besides getting a blow by blow of his fight with Kaku sounds like at least a little bit of entertainment. 

“Kaku” the blond snorts at the reply of course Zoro fought him the whole time. But what made it take so long Kaku wasn’t that good of a swordsman, although Sanji did see his giraffe form maybe it was more troublesome to deal with than it appeared. 

“That bastard.” Sanji can't keep the contempt for those lying subhuman monsters out of his voice, he hates liars and people who insinuate themselves into groups with the goal of taking down said groups from within, it’s underhanded and evil….

“I know it was perfect.” Zoro's gleeful tone and devilish smile make the blonds skin crawl a little it's like Zoro is most alive when some form of bloodlust suffuses his features. Sanji finds this aspect of the man sexy as well as disturbing, but the passion that causes it is something that Sanji respects. Zoro doesn’t coldly calculate his every move, but neither is he driven by emotional responses, he lets the lust and the rhythm of battle dictate his moves, like a graceful violent dance, so different from the swordsmanship Sanji grew up around as a small child.

“Who did you start with?” Zoro pokes the blond gently in the ankle bringing Sanji back from his dark thoughts, reminding him he is currently part of a conversation. Zoro can guess by how beat up the blond was when he showed back up and how irate Nami was with said blond that Sanji got the girl before Jabra, but he needs to be sure.

“The lovely lady Khalifa” Zoro snorts as Sanji goes all heart eyed and stupid what a moron, a woman is going to be the death of the Cook one day and try as he might Zoro has yet to convince the blond to respect women and the deadly power they can wield.

“Oooooooooh that's what took you so long to be useful, you got your ass kicked and Nami had to fight to bail you out.” Zoro spits venomously at the cook using words and tone to stage a verbal assault. He doesn’t care that Sanji is busy and they are all safe now the Cook needs to understand women better.

“I refuse to hit a lady!” Sanji counters so sure, so chivalrous, so sickening to the Swordsman. Not because Zoro hates women but because he respects that women can be equal to men in all things including deadly intent.

“I know! It's going to get you killed!” Zoro’s anger is making his voice louder and more frantic. Sanji can't believe what he is hearing is the stupid Marimo trying to scold him...screw that! Zoro is glaring up at the Cook from where he sits on the ground drinking and Sanji is pointedly not looking at him as he cooks.

“You are just going to have to protect me from the dangerous women out there.” Sanji counters with the most ridiculously sappy thing he can come up with on the spot. He is expecting the comment to make Zoro blush or stutter or something but Zoro just glares harder up at the blond hoping he will make eye contact just for a brief moment so that Zoro can convey his outrage at the situation.

“Why should I protect you from your own stupidity?” Zoro dense as always misses the underlying sappiness. Sanji just rolls his eyes to the barbeque as he is still, pointedly, making no eye contact with the Swordsman at his feet. He isn’t going to get out of this lecture with any jokes or offhand quasi-sexual comments…..fuck…….

“Do you even want to know what happened between me and her?” Sanji snips back haughtily, pissed at Zoro for being dense and just wanting to move on with the whole thing. Now he is glaring down at Zoro who has turned his attention to focus on his current bottle of booze ignoring the blond’s gaze just as his was ignored.

“You got your ass beat what else do I need to know?” Zoro’s smug tone and self satisfied smirk as he looks up to the blond is too much for Sanji, so he takes them to a place where Zoro doesn’t hold the moral high ground.

“Well you got yourself handcuffed to Usopp!” the cook sends the words in an angry verbal volley at the other man hoping to finally score a point. Zoro grimaces at the memory and takes a swig of booze to dull the pain.

“THAT Was His Doing!” Zoro emphasizes each word in relation to the Sniper. Zoro’s tone, and the hard set to his face is all Sanji needs to know he scored a point. The blond doesn’t crow over his victory just yet though he needs to continue to steer this conversation away from the topic of him and women. They pause briefly as Luffy comes over to take some of the done food and Sanji makes sure that the Captain doesn’t take all of it. While Sanji is arguing and kicking at their Captain he uses his free hand to grab a fresh kebab and hold it out to Zoro. The Swordsman takes the offered food and blows on it a bit before beginning to eat. Zoro is just finishing when Sanji finally gets Luffy to take what he was given and back up off the food so everyone else can have a turn.

“Back to Kaku then” Sanji sighs as he watches the Rubber man leave, he is willing to just move on with the conversation as long as Zoro is. Zoro finishes chewing his last bit of meat before he begins speaking again.

“He called me a beast and a savage did you two trade notes or something?” Zoro's hatred for Kaku seeps into the words but Sanji can feel that they were said in the spirit of humor, like an olive branch from the moss head apologizing for going off on the blond about women.

“No……. but it's a simple observation to make.” Sanji bounces his eyebrow curl as he looks down at the Swordsman a silly grin plastered on his face. Zoro rolls his eyes but, flashes a lopsided grin at the blond, he really isn’t looking to get in any arguments with Sanji he just wants to talk to him.

Zoro's musings about his opponent make Sanji lose it he laughs out loud and that makes Zoro smile. He looks up at the blond still furiously cooking with affection, these are the moments between them that Zoro lives for the easy back and forth…...almost like an old married couple talking about their day. This is fun getting to critique their opponents together, like back on the train but without the strain of not knowing what was next. Now they can just kick back and relax while they talk, Zoro might have to make this a regular thing between them.

“Why did it take you so long then?” Sanji's questioning verbal jab brings the Swordsman back to himself, and the initial point of his story explaining how he got handcuffed to Usopp. The blond continues his furious grilling and stacking of food as the piles of ready to cook shrink along with the pile of done as more people show up to the party.

“That's where Usopp comes in…” Zoro mentally groans to himself at the unfortunate series of events that led him to be handcuffed to Usopp. This is where the blond is going to have a hayday, and the Swordsman is taking a brief pause before he plunges into the icy waters of Sanji’s sarcasm.

“Weeeeeeeeellllllllllllll?” Sanji wants more, this is embarrassing for Zoro which means entertainment for the blond. He looks down and sees the murderous expression on Zoro’s stoic face a deep hatred twisting inside those grey eyes. You can’t pay for this kind of entertainment, these thing’s just make the blond giddier and his smile wider.

“Okay……. so, Kaku turns into a giraffe and his weight collapsed the floor, we dropped into Usopp's fight with that wolf guy, you know the one you ended up mopping the floor with.” Zoro barrels ahead trying to get through some of the story quickly, because he knows there will be interruptions.

“Yeah that guy wasn't easy….” Sanji remembers fondly, he kicked the shit out of the wolf guy it felt good.

“Yeah…. “ Zoro acknowledges quickly and continues they will circle back around to Jabra later. “So they argued and I made fun of Kaku until Usopp tried to help but ended up handcuffing me instead of Jabra or Kaku.” Zoro is still pissed at the Sniper for that idiotic move, if Usopp had just stayed out of it Zoro probably would have been able to handle both of them.

“That still doesn't explain how you got handcuffed to Usopp you just said he handcuffed you.” Sanji is getting fed up with Zoro’s avoidance of the main point…. ie him handcuffed to the Sniper. 

“Fucking square nosed giraffe bastard.” Zoro growls out the memory still fresh enough to evoke an animalistic response from the Swordsman. The blond listens to the growl and smiles to himself as he cooks, that guy actually got to Zoro and that’s a tough thing to do for most people.

“So Usopp handcuffed you, then how did he get handcuffed to you?” Sanji thinks he has followed the series of events well enough and so far only Zoro has one arm in handcuffs.

“I saved him from one of their attacks…... and it just happened…..” Zoro reviews what happened in his head and it still confuses him. The Swordsman has no idea how in that intense moment the cuffs snapped onto Usopp’s wrist all he knows is that when he stood up from the rescue they were attached. 

“That's impossible, you must have the worst luck in the universe!” Sanji snorts laughing again at the situation unable to believe Zoro’s shit luck. The swordsman glares up at the blond and snatches another kebab off the done plate chewing it quietly as he waits for Sanji to gather himself. 

“You got your ass beat by that chick that's pretty fucking ridiculous at least mine was an accident yours was on purpose.” Zoro’s wide eyed angry retort on the heels of Sanji’s recent laughter is enough to insight the blond Sanji leans down getting his fringe in Zoro’s space and looking him straight in the eyes.

“That's a fundamental part of who I am you bastard, I'm not gonna change that if you can't acce……” Sanji is hissing in Zoro’s face but the other man cuts him off by leaning in himself, getting as close to the blond’s face without touching it as he is able given their current positions.

“Look I just get worried about you I know you can take care of yourself except when it comes to women. You just need to stay away from them altogether, they take advantage of you and one day one of them is going to kill you.” Zoro’s words are angry and protective they make Sanji even more enraged he wants to fight him so badly right now. But if he were to do that then they would be found out and the whole party would grind to a halt over not even an argument….over Zoro caring too much for him…..fuck the blond is cornered and there is no violent way out so he has to solve this through words. The Swordsman will never understand what Sanji feels he owes to the man who saved him, raised him. The man who promised to find him and kick his ass wherever he may be if he ever even thought about disrespecting a woman or touching one in violence and anger.

“I respect women.” Sanji spits at Zoro ramming his forehead into the swordsman's, his glare is intense. Zoro knows they need to get past this quickly so Sanji can get back to his cooking before anything burns and Zoro can get back to his pleasant chatting accompanied by drinking.

“Respect them enough to respect that they can be just as strong or stronger than you and willing to go the extra step that you aren’t and kill you.” Zoro says forcefully shoving the blond's forehead back before breaking contact. The Swordsman is not going to let this one slide Sanji needs to have a healthy respect for women instilled in him not this weird intense, worshipful, chauvinistic attitude he insists on clinging to.

“Don't tell me what to be!” Words spill defensively from the cook's mouth, but he let’s go of the eye contact with Zoro and straightens back up returning to his cooking. Sanji is stunned that isn't what he expected, maybe respect from Zoro is equal treatment...

“Then don't tell me not to worry until you can prove that you can take care of yourself against something with tits.” Zoro is being overprotective again and Sanji takes a deep breath, it seems it will be up to him to bring them back from the edge of disaster this time. Sanji is going to take the step and be the bigger man, the Cook takes a deep calming breath before he speaks.

“Just shut up about that already, I wanna know what happened with Kaku and Usopp before I got there not fight with you.” Sanji tries to say calmly it still comes out kinda angry but at least a little better than where they had been. Zoro almost let’s a twitch of his lips give way to the smile he feels inside at the blond trying to continue their talk instead of letting it spiral into petty bickering and a physical altercation.

“Fine, but remember what I said about respect.” Zoro eyes him glaring at the blond unwilling to budge until Sanji acknowledges he at least has a point, maybe not a point the blond can fully understand but a valid point nonetheless.

“Fine.” Sanji huffs out petulantly but Zoro will take whatever he can get from the blond at this point, Zoro twitches an eye up but the blond isn’t looking at him he is focused on the grill. 

“His neck made him pretty dangerous almost like one of my phoenix canons” Zoro continues the recounting of his battle, trying to equate what Kaku did to something Sanji is familiar with. Trying to move beyond the argument the blond did try to not fight and Zoro is willing to go with it.

“Shit” Sanji knows how awful those flying sword attacks are. He sighs a bit too but only his barbeque is close enough to hear it and it won't tell.

“Then I stood up and realized I was handcuffed to Usopp” Zoro hates this part and Sanji’s ever growing grin means he is going to have a hay day. The blond is so gleeful the tension from a few moments ago melts away and Zoro is left squirming under the smirking cooks gaze….he loves it even though he is the one who is uncomfortable.

“Let me guess your first plan after arguing was to cut off someone's hand right?” Sanji can't keep the glee from his tone even though what he is asking is super brutal. He is also really sure that was either Zoro’s first or second plan.

“How did you guess?” Zoro’s wonder at Sanji just knowing him so well he knows what Zoro was thinking will never cease to amaze the blond, does he not realize how easy to understand he is if only you pay the littlest bit of attention. You need to know some one truly before you can prod them into the fits of rage that Sanji can work Zoro into without trying.

“Cutting things is always your first plan so it was a safe bet” Sanji retorts flippantly while shrugging Zoro should have known the blond was just being a dick. Although Sanji is too right too often for it to just be a fluke.

“I hate you….” Zoro sighs half heartedly, leaning back, taking a long drink, looking up at the bright blue sky and enjoying the sounds of the party going on around them.

“I know for a fact that you don't” Sanji gushes back grinning sweetly and pouting a bit making sure to move his head into Zoro’s line of sight, Zoro rolls his eyes the blond is too much, almost all the time.

“When Usopp vetoed the hand cutting plan we ran around for a little while before I came up with a good plan…” Zoro continues on with the story hoping to hide his blush at the blonds blatant flirting. Thankfully Sanji is focused on his cooking, the swordsman gets a pass or so he thinks until he hears a long sarcastic sound from above.Sanji snorts his brain kicking into overdrive, running around cutting off hands? What kind of warped brain thinks those are plans? Those are emotionally charged reactions, but done in such a calm collected way that they are perceived as plans by their creator and others. Zoro’s mind doesn't work the same as other people's, Sanji accepted that months ago, yet it still surprises him with a slap in the face every once in awhile.

“Once again you were who I was counting on to already have your key.” Zoro's biting words a quick reaction the blond’s obnoxious snort and grumpy silence. The fact that he makes a valid point is sobering for the blond in a whole different way than the actual words are.   
“Okay, you don't have to keep going back there.” Sanji says dejectedly hitting the same spot repeatedly makes a bruise and it hurts.

“Well?” Zoro raises an eyebrow he can't leave it he needs Sanji to admit his entire failure he wants honesty from the blond. He needs honesty if they are going to move forward and become something more than what they have been and what they are now.

“I just couldn't leave and I couldn't hurt her…I…. I just can't….. I'm sorry but it is who I am.” Sanji mumbles the words the apology stinging. He doesn't like apologizing for who he is but this was one of those times he feels so disappointed in himself that he must.

“I am beginning to learn that.” Zoro says gently acknowledging the apology by letting it pass without comment. A ghosting caress of his fingers on the blonds ankle, the tips barely touching the fabric there, but Sanji takes notice even over the din of the party and the distraction of the barbeque.

“I tried but her power caught me off guard her weird soapy power.” Sanji pleads with his words for understanding from the other man even though Zoro will never fully understand. Sanji’s mind reels at that….no maybe he could if Sanji could explain himself but he can’t …..won’t..not yet anyways.

“She took you out with soap?” Zoro is confused, Sanji is fast enough on his feet that a little soap shouldn't have taken him out of the fight. “How is soap dangerous?” 

“Shut up you weren't there you don't know” Sanji gets defensive and snippy again. He focuses on the food ignoring the sideways glances from the Marimo at his feet.

“I know you probably had plenty of chances to kick her ass and didn't” Zoro sneers at the blond. The venomous words distract the blond and he lightly burns a knuckle by brushing it against the grill

“Shut up” Sanji hisses back as he brings his burnt appendage to his mouth. All his attention narrowed on Zoro to the neglect of everything and everyone else.

“I hadn't even begun speaking Cook-san, how could I shut up already?” Robin’s sweet voice breaks into Sanji’s awareness. He turns ripping the knuckle from between his lips and smiling brightly at Robin. 

“I didn't mean you sweet Robin-chwan please speak, I will listen” Sanji’s simpering makes Zoro roll his eyes and reach up to snatch more food he is hungry after missing so many meals and the bbq is soon good. Zoro listens to them talk as he eats and drinks.

“Well Cook-san I noticed that you were getting kind of upset over here so I thought I would help you out for a bit, would you like a break?” Robin asks nicely avoiding any mention of who Sanji told to shut up or why he is upset and the Cook is too flustered to ask those questions himself. 

“Oh no Robin I could never forgive myself if one of my lovely ladies missed even a second of the party to help me. I…..” before Sanji can continue Robin cuts him off with a sweet smile and a flutter of petals.

“I won't be missing anything Cook-san simply let me give you several hands” she says matter of factly as she sprouts twenty hands to line the grill and do the flipping and moving of kebabs for Sanji. 

“Oh….okay a short break then, thank you for your sweet thoughtfulness Robin chwan” Sanji manages haltingly stunned at the woman. Waiting for her to leave so he can pretend to slink off before really just sinking down to the ground behind the table and grill set up.

“Oh how ever long you need to make who ever it was you were actually talking to shut up.” Robin says winking and laughing as she departs. Sanji shuffles a few steps, before he sinks down to sit placing a cigarette between his lips and lighting it as he sinks. He scoots closer to the other man then turns to stare at Zoro and they both bear a slight blush and worried eyes.

“She knows!” They say in unison to each other both simultaneously nod agreement. Robin definitely knows something is going on between them, the archaeologist is generally the first one to know everything though, and she won't act on anything she merely observes. Zoro shakes himself and takes a drink furrowing his brow as he struggles to remember what Sanji was trying to shut him up about. Now he has the cook eye level and his full attention, Zoro is going to take advantage of that.

“Realize your weakness and run away next time if it's a girl!” Zoro growls at the blond he needs to beat this one to death because it matters. This is going to save Sanji’s life one day if he takes it to heart and listens to Zoro.

“I make no promises.” Sanji huffs back getting really upset at Zoro's inability to leave this subject alone. The blond buries his face in his hands only leaving a space for the as yet un finished cigarette. 

“I know you're faster than her.” Zoro picks again prods the blond into fury. Somebody needs to though and if that has to be the person that loves him so be it.

“I know that too” Sanji hisses back glaring daggers at Zoro who returns it in full force. They are heading like a freight train right for an inevitable physical altercation. Sanji de railed the last fight, maybe Zoro can defuse this situation and learn more about the blond at the same time.

“Can you even touch them?” Zoro asks half angry half seriously questioning the blond because the Swordsman honestly isn't sure that Sanji can touch women at all without turning into a hot mess.

“Not in anger….barely when I'm not angry...” Sanji's words are resigned truthful and barely more than a whisper. Zoro shakes his head and let's out his own sigh because that was pathetic and scary all rolled into one. What or who happened to the blond that so warped his view of women. The Swordsman’s fingers itch to reach out and hug the blond but this is not the time nor the place for that. 

“Why do women challenge you so much?” Zoro has to ask it because he really can't fathom what Sanji's problem with the ladies is. The Cook cringes at the question why does Zoro go like a bloodhound right for the things that Sanji has the hardest time explaining to others.

“It's personal just leave it alone!” Sanji's tone is final and cold. He is not ready to share those memories with Zoro yet, that staggers Sanji mentally for a moment because instead of ever his brain supplied yet paired with Zoro’s name. Sanji has to collect himself the realization that a small portion of him actually wants Zoro to know his whole past is not something the blond takes lightly.

“I can't forever especially if…..”Zoro pleads hoping to at least open this up to future conversation. He needs to know Sanji fully at some point, certainly not now or in the near future but at some point.

“For now then?” Sanji whispers it isn't time yet they aren't even a them, some personal things need to remain that way until their relationship is more established and defined.

“Fine” Zoro will let it go as long as the subject isn't closed forever. As long as Sanji is willing to leave it open Zoro will let it go and hope that the information will be volunteered.

“I lost, she soaped me up then kicked me off the 3rd floor...where Nami found me.” Sanji finishes not making eye contact. Zoro was embarrassed first it is rightfully Sanji’s turn.

“I bet Nami was pissed at you!” Zoro snorts he has been on the receiving end of Nami’s anger enough times to know pissed is an understatement. At least the redhead will back him up on this one.

“About as pissed as you…. but I can't hit women even if it kills me…” Sanji's voice doesn't waver despite its softness.

“Then please run away from them….please” Zoro pleads with the blond to at least do the second most rational thing if he can't manage the most reasonable thing.

“Nami said so too…...The plan?”The blond will do anything to move past this painful subject.

“Right my stroke of genius you mean.”Zoro perks up at being reminded of his great plan. He pops open a fresh bottle shoves a kebab at the blond who has yet to have eaten a thing and scoots ever so slightly closer to the cook until their sides brush every so often with their movements.

“We'll see about that” Sanji smirks glad that they are now focusing in on Zoro’s shortcomings instead of his. He takes the food offered to him and picks at it as he listens.


	13. Getting Along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, the chapter once again got away from me, I just keep re reading and editing and adding and then I get to a point where it has grown into this monster that I have to lop the head off of and quickly process so as to deal with the fresh body that has regrown from the bit I chopped off…….that was graphic…sorry not sorry…Anyways the normal stuff happened to make this take forever. Don’t fret I am chugging away at this but with all the holiday shit that is happening right now I might not post another chapter until the new year, that doesn’t mean I’m not trying, just that I am failing miserably at said trying.

“I tried to rock paper scissors Usopp for who cut their hand off…” Zoro grins remembering the incredulous expression on the Sniper’s face when they revisited the hand removal plan.

“That can't be your genius plan.” Sanji scoffs at the swordsman, they have already been down the hand cutting off road. Both men obviously still have their appendages so that is not THE plan.

“I made Sniper King into a sword!” Zoro grins at the memories of the long nosed man's pure horror at the idea of being wielded as a weapon, chuckling softly to himself Zoro waits for Sanji’s reaction.

“You what!?!?!?” Sanji yells, Zoro almost loses it, the blond is so surprised. Zoro grins so wide it threatens to break his face, he is so thrilled Robin gave the blond a break so that they could be eye to eye for this. 

“I held him up and made him hold Yubashiri.” Zoro explains as if painting a word picture for Sanji will make the entire plan sound like not the worst idea moss for brains has ever had. The Swordsman shouldn’t have bothered because all the Cook hears is a droning sound as his brain supplies an unceasing litany of moron on repeat.

“I can't believe that's your genius plan….really?” Sanji is stunned by the depths of Zoro's stupidity. He is just staring at the other man mouth slightly open in disbelief as Zoro tries to work out why Sanji is so disbelieving of him and his choices, they always work out….sort of.

“It worked!” Zoro is getting defensive of his grandiose plan now that a discerning eye is picking it apart, the blond can’t help himself he levels his best ‘I am not believing your shit right now’ stare at the other man. Zoro squirms under the intense blue stare so much so that he begins to feel the need to further explain himself. “Okay so he wasn't the steadiest of blades….” Zoro admits grudgingly.

“What did you do when your plan started quaking with fear?” Sanji is smug and Zoro is happy that at least he isn't angry. It’s nice to see the blond giddy and joyous even at Zoro’s expense, he knows it deep in his heart and soul that he will endure anything for the blond, anything to see the joy and a smile grace his handsome face.

“I went back to the cutting off hands plan…. mostly Usopp's.” Zoro chuckles at the memory of the Sniper’s expression. Now they both get to laugh at the Sniper’s expense, that will be a nice change of pace.

“You are terrible” Sanji scoffs conspiratorially, he is having a hard time not just laughing, because he knows that in that moment, Zoro was probably 98 percent serious. After all the Swordsman did try to cut off his own two feet before they even had a doctor on the crew, extreme is Zoro’s modus operandi.

“Well it's not like he would have had a chance to beat them. At least two handed I stood a chance…...” Zoro’s smug tone is fairly justified, if anyone had a chance against two CP9, between Zoro and Usopp, Zoro is the choice any betting man would go with. 

“Against both of them at the same time?” Sanji snorts just saying it out loud making it all the more ridiculous a thought; he must be the dissenter Zoro doesn't need another worshipper, another believer, he needs a critic, he needs Sanji. The cook raises a skeptical eyebrow and Zoro scowls in response, but the corner of his mouth twitches ever so slightly betraying him and causing the blond to answer with a smirk.

“Better than Usopp.” the Swordsman rumbles, fighting the smile, the muscles in his face continuing to betray him by twitching.

“That's true.” Sanji does have to concede that point, even as he does that he attempts to push the other man into a full blown smile. By waggling an eyebrow and letting his lips spread into a beaming smile at the other man.

“I named him Nosestorm...” Zoro says wistfully always one for a fond memory of a good blade. The Cook bursts into unrestrained laughter, this causes the Swordsman to finally break out into an actual smile.

“Y…..ou …..did….n't” Sanji manages to gasp out in between some very unmanly giggles. Zoro bites back on his own smile and tries to reign in his emotions, pulling the serious face, that he needs to sell this shit, back into place.

“Every great sword needs a name.” Zoro states, very matter of factly, trying his best to keep a serious face. Sanji reigns it in as well and faces Zoro mimicking his serious face.

“Ohhhhhkaaaaaay?” Sanji draws out the word to cue Zoro in on the fact that he is still having a laughing fit on the inside.

“I thought it might make him steadier.” Zoro justifies his naming of Usopp and his plan with an even more ridiculous statement Usopp+Danger+Lies does not equal a steady blade. The blond is still amazed that Usopp didn’t pass out from sheer fear.

“Did it work?” Sanji asks hopeful of having an even more ridiculous plan explained to him. This is true to form Zoro, planning by the seat of his pants and working fluidly with the situation as it moves and changes around him. It’s so beautiful in it’s chaotic nature that you can’t help but be swept along in the moment as you wait for the plan to unravel as the story unfolds creating the perfect mess of a situation.

“With some extra lying…..” Zoro shrugs as he answers, so he had to pad the truth a little to get the Sniper totally on board, so what, Usopp does it all the time.

“You are such a jerk.” Sanji deadpans to the other man drawing his expression into one of disdain, or as close as he can manage while trying to restrain his own laughter. 

“What was I supposed to do?” Zoro asks holding up his hands out to the side, because as Sanji well knows cutting and turning someone else into a half sword half decoy are about the lengths of Zoro’s imagination. This is coming from the man who decided that falling was a good way to land something airborne after all.

“Not use your friend as a decoy?” Sanji asks back sarcastically earning him a dark scowl from the swordsman. Sanji is busting a gut on the inside though, and he thinks Zoro can tell because the corners of that perpetual frown continue to twitch in amusement.

“Like you wouldn't have done the same thing?” Zoro snips back at the blond tired of having his genius plan picked apart by the overly critical Cook, when he hasn’t presented a better option. Sanji is prepared for this he has thought about it while making fun of Zoro and has come up with something effective, if a little on the barbaric side.

“I would have smashed every bone in his hand with one stomp of my foot then slid it out of the cuffs, no dismemberment necessary.” Sanji says matter of factly, talking about massive bodily harm as if it was the obvious choice…..better than dismemberment …..(also a terrible plan as the Sniper needs both hands to operate his sling shot, but no one in this conversation realizes that where is sweet Nami or practical Chopper when we need them?)

“Brutal but effective damn I should have thought of that.” Zoro’s expression is thoughtful, his words full of self deprecation and a little wonder at the blond’s brutal but precise and effective answer to the situation he so recently struggled with. The Swordsman is even slightly turned on by the matter of fact brutality the blond is willing to employ in serious situations.

“I know right? You always come up with the worst plans, they always involve cutting. You need to stop and think up a few more plans; then try really hard for them to not involve any cutting.” Sanji’s tone is light and playful despite his words being slightly cruel but that's what their interactions are. Zoro rolls his eyes but he is still in awe of the blond’s plan and accepts the slightly patronizing tones. Their relationship is never going to sound normal to those outside of it, but who cares what anyone else sees, they know what they mean.

“They aren't always the worst plan sometimes cutting is the best plan.” Zoro throws back in a sarcastic mock offended way, and he is right there have been several times when Zoro has cut them past an otherwise impassable barrier. The blond smiles and snatches one more kebab, how long have they been talking he should probably relieve Robin. But they are both enjoying themselves and they haven’t finished with the battle recap just yet.

“The worst.” Sanji says as seriously as he can, an attempt at seriousness that's ruined by the corners of his mouth twitching into a smile. Zoro glares half heartedly at the cook and takes a drink before speaking again, allowing the Cook to eat while he has the chance.

“Well how did you get outta your soap coma?” Zoro throws back the blond seems sufficiently happy at this point to bring the discussion back to his own failings.The Swordsman waited to circle back to make sure that Sanji was ready to listen again.

“Luck, a tub came flying down and the water washed the soap away.” Sanji snorts waving the answer away, as if Zoro should have known that luck will always favor the more beautiful creature.

“Pfffft luck.” Zoro’s noisy derisive tone is a little much, considering how often they all depend on luck. It just so happens that Zoro has shit luck most of the time so he dismisses it as something the rest of them imagine.

“Yeah lucky for you, otherwise who would have taken out that wolf?” Sanji replies sarcastically glaring at Zoro daring him to say otherwise. The Swordsman just glares back at the blond, all of it mocking and playful banter.

“Me obviously!” Zoro shoots back in a similarly sarcastic tone barely keeping himself from grinning Sanji rolls his eyes in a very exaggerated way. They are sitting backs to the table and the grill, feet stretched out in front of them and their thighs grazing each other as they continue to speak.

“Along with the Giraffe you barely won against?” Sanji’s snarkiness is almost palpable. He reaches out snatches the nearly full bottle of alcohol from Zoro’s fingers and drains it before crossing his arms and turning his body to stare at Zoro. 

“Shut up at least I didn't need Nami to avenge me.” Zoro sneers back at the blond hoping to score a hit. Sanji narrows his eyes and tightens the cross of his arms. Zoro smirks and cracks open a fresh bottle of sake to celebrate his minor victory.

“I still kicked ass!” Sanji responds in a tone dripping with superiority. Zoro smiles overly sweet back at him the blond is too focused on looking smug to notice right away so he doesn't see it coming. 

“That is true.” Zoro concedes the point because let's face facts Sanji always kicks ass. Plus a sure fire way to throw the blond off his game is to slip in a compliment when he is suspecting an insult. Zoro has observed Nami do it many times and he feels like trying it out.

“I…..what did you just?” Sanji begins to throw back a sarcastic response but then his brain catches up with his mouth and he turns the response into a question. Zoro’s grin is sly and evil very reminiscent of a certain Navigator as he watches the exact thing he was shooting for, Sanji off his game.

“Agree with you.” Zoro cuts back into the conversation startling the blonde. Keeping him reeling and back peddling in this verbal boxing match.

“Yeah?” Sanji is stunned and only able to allow a basic robotic response. Zoro is thrilled did he just make the blond speechless that's definitely a win. This is beautiful he turns to face the speechless blond both sitting cross legged their knees brushing ever so slightly.

“Maybe” Zoro’s answer accompanied by his sly smile would be creepy to most people but Sanji finds it rather cute and endearing. 

“Why?” the blonds one word responses are still the only thing Sanji can get out past the mental block caused by Zoro’s surprising agreement. The Swordsman is living it up he can't help himself, this is fun.

“You're cute when you are confused.” Zoro answers the blond with a giant grin barely restraining himself from poking his nose as he says it. Sanji is so fucking adorable when he is at a loss for words. The blond glares back at him, if looks could kill Zoro would be dead ten times over. The Cook remains at a loss for words, awkwardly cute and angry for a few more moments before he responds.

“Don't say shit like that!” Sanji whines back pissed off at Zoro for turning the conversation so quickly back on him.

“Make me stop then” Zoro’s suggestive grin and eyebrow waggle leave little to the imagination as to what the swordsman thinks Sanji making him stop will entail. He wants to push the blond a little even if the words are just empty dirty banter.

“You don't want that” Sanji's dark tone and devilish smile make Zoro respond in kind.

“I want you to try” Zoro rumbles, Sanji rolls his eyes and almost shoves the man before he remembers the touching rule. Sanji pulls his hands back and slides them up his own thighs instead shifting the energy of the move. Zoro’s eyes lock on those hands and dirty thoughts crowd the corners of his mind.

“You are so much more of a pervert than me” Sanji joyfully points out to the other man after all of the names Zoro has called him it feels good….it feels…..right….

“Only for you” Zoro smirks as he answers back in a low gravelly voice that stirs something deep in Sanji causing him to blush...damn that Marimo.

“Okay definitely don't say shit like that” Sanji mumbles trying to hide the blush on his face by turning away from the other man. Zoro just glows with satisfaction a perfect cat got the canary smile on his tan face. This moment of the blonds embarrassment will be one that Zoro will savor for a long time to come.

“Why?” Zoro asks leaning in and trying to get a good look at the blond, little does Sanji know he is so pale that the blush shows up the back of his exposed neck as well.

“Because we are in the middle of a party and literally everyone in town is here.” Sanji whisper screeches back hoping the facade of anger will hide the blush. Zoro is going to take it further but he doesn’t want to push the blond to violence or back to his cooking so he picks up the story.

“Monster Chopper busted in right when I was at my limit with Nosestorm.” Zoro picks up where he had left off when he decided embarrassing Sanji was his new goal rather than telling any version of a story.

“Hard when your sword doesn't behave?” Sanji questions with a snort and Zoro rolls his eyes in response. The way Sanji is enthralled with this conversation thrills Zoro; it’s something new for the Swordsman and it feels good to have someone hang off his every word.

“You have no idea, worse than Kitetsu and that one wants me dead….. but it doesn't matter Nami showed up with the key.” Zoro snorts at the memory of Usopp as a sword it will always be funny, because of the face he made when Zoro told him he was going to be a sword.

“I can only imagine how pissed and scary you looked when she finally freed you from Usopp.” Sanji is picturing something similar to the way Zoro looked up on the tower when Robin told them everything. The man was scary sexy in that moment in time. Sanji wouldn’t bet against anyone that Zoro bore a similar look as the handcuffs dropped from his arm.

“I threatened to take down the entire world government…..by myself” Zoro replies smugly. Sanji accepts the tone but notes the way the Swordsman’s body tenses at the words, Zoro means it, he is utterly willing to take on the world by himself.

“Only you” Sanji chuckles. If Zoro made a statement like that he must have been really scary looking. Zoro shoots a devilish smile at the blond’s response and Sanji can’t help but smirk in response.

“Kaku was tough but I held my own.” Zoro continues his story quickly approaching the moment when Sanji made his entrance into the fight.

“But you couldn't rescue Usopp and Nami from that Wolf.” Sanji retorts enjoying poking the bear as it were. Zoro visible bristles at the suggestion that he hadn’t been able or willing to protect them.

“I was getting ready to!” Zoro replies his brow drawing down into a scowl as if the blond could ever think he wasn’t about to help their Nakama.

“But then I showed up…..” Sanji smirks and Zoro rolls his eyes, he didn’t sense the blond until the moment that he engaged with the Wolf. That was the reason Zoro stopped his move to engage with the Wolf he felt Sanji enter the battle, his mouth pulls at the edges the smile from that memory breaking through.“Happy to see me?” Sanji questions turning his head slightly to look up at Zoro through his eyelashes. 

“In a fight? Happier to see you than most other people,that's for sure.” Zoro snorts at him and shakes his head...it is true at least he knows when Sanji is there, and fighting a man, he doesn’t have to worry. 

“I know how you feel….” Sanji agrees with Zoro, he never wants anyone watching his back except for Zoro...He can’t trust anyone else, Luffy is too flighty and everyone else is too weak, but the swordsman is a bolstering presence. Sanji can really trust him to keep not only himself, but everyone else safe.

“What happened between you and that Wolf...Jabra?” Zoro asks trying to move past this topic before they both embarrass themselves.

“Yeah Jabra, first I sent Nami and Usopp away.” Sanji’s face becomes contorted with disgust when he says the Wolf’s name.

“I remember that but I lost track after that too busy with Kaku.” Zoro remembers looking for the blond but not even hearing his presence on the same floor.

“That's because the wolf flung me out of the room.” Sanji answers back matter of factly. Zoro’s brows raise in surprise it is very rare that Sanji lets himself be pushed around by a male in a fight.

“Oh, okay continue.” Zoro wants to hurry the blond along and get to the good juicy asskicking parts of the story, before the inevitable interruption breaks off Sanji’s break.

“I kicked his ass.” Sanji answers smugly and Zoro deflates, a grumpy expression suffuses his face.

“Come on don’t be a cryptic asshole tell me about it.” Zoro whines back at the blond, he wanted a good time wasting story not Sanji just being his smug cook self.

“He tried to trick me that fucking asshole.” Sanji continues without much complaint he is just pissed that the wolf thought he was that stupid and gullible. It did work to the blond’s advantage though.

“How?” Zoro is curious he knows the Wolf played dirty but Sanji would never have fallen for any of his lame tricks unlike a certain Sniper.

“Told me he was Robin's brother.” Sanji snorts at the lie they had already heard Robins history straight from her.

“Manipulative asshole.” Zoro growls CP9 and their excessive lies piss off Zoro more than anything. He hates lying, omitting the truth or bending it for good is fine, outright manipulative lies meant to cause others distress and pain will never sit well with Zoro.“Then what happened?” Zoro is eager for the rest of the fight.

“He expected to punch me when I went for the key he threw between us….. I kicked his head through the ceiling.” Sanji smiles his voice crowing with joy. Zoro breaks down into tearful laughter imagining the stupefied look on the Wolf's face when Sanji did one of his body defying stupidly flexible turnaround moves that Zoro has come to expect from the blond.

“You …..are …...amazing.” Zoro manages out in between bouts of laughter. Sanji rolls his eyes at the other man

“Shut up and let me finish.” Sanji says in a mock irritated tone accompanied by a barely maintained fake scowl.

“Okay” Zoro wheezes as he reigns in his laughter and gets his body back under control.

“I had the key in my hand at this point so I took off to get him to follow me, like an idiot, me running really pissed him off.” Sanji's face breaks into unrestrained joy at the memory.

“He got a few good hits in?” Zoro remarks looking the battered blond up and down most noticeably focusing on the five holes he knows lie under the bandage on his chest.

“Yeah I had to resort to my backup plan….” Sanji hesitates he doesn't really want to reveal his secret to his sparring partner he wants to surprise attack Zoro with it. Zoro arches his eyebrow waiting for the rest and Sanji sighs knowing he is going to have to give it up, maybe because the other man hasn't seen him in action with it yet he can still use it as a trump card in a future fight.

“Diable Jambe” Sanji says the name he gave his fiery kick attacks as if that would mean something to Zoro. To the green haired man it's just nonsensical words.

“What's that?” he asks when it is obvious the cook will not be offering up information on this particular subject without prompting.

“I generate a bunch of heat by spinning then use that generated heat to deliver a kick that burns through my opponent.” Sanji gives the most basic run down of the attack to give the stupid Marimo an idea of what happened but not give away his precious fighting secrets.

“You light your leg on fire?” Zoro asks his tone revealing how little he believes this. Sanji knew moss for brains would be unable to imagine what he had told him.

“Something like that” Sanji agrees being vague, as he has been ever since he brought up the back up plan.

“How did he land the five finger pistol on you then?” Zoro's eyes are drawn back to Sanji’s chest where a full regular t shirt covers the extensive bandages on the blond's chest.

“I had to get him close enough to kick him one more time.” Sanji shrugs, it hurt but it isn't the worst thing that has ever happened to him.

“Wish I could have seen that devil’s leg of yours bet it was…..hot.” Zoro can barely manage a straight face as the final word exits his mouth, the blond turns fully towards him with a glare that almost screams did you seriously just fucking say that.

“Seriously? You're terrible innuendo wasn't bad enough you had to tack on an even worse pun….what happened with Kaku?” Sanji remembers staring up at the upper floors after kicking the Wolf nearly into the basement.The blond remembers wondering about the swordsman as stones fell from above, he had been worried about Zoro at the time but thought getting the key to Robin was more important.

“He kept trying to fucking talk to me.” Zoro huffs at the memory of that asshole’s constant chatter.

“You pull out the bandana?” Sanji asks knowing full well the swordsman had but just asking because.

“Yeah Kaku asked me about it before he turned into a fucking square, then wiggled his legs and made it rain mini tempest kicks, I couldn't block them all.” Zoro's face and body wince at the memory of the intense pain…..like a thousand paper cuts all happening simultaneously.

“That must have been why the rocks started falling from the ceiling…” Sanji cuts in trying to get a timeline of their fights together in his head.

“Maybe…… I made fun of him enough to make him angry.” Zoro snorts at the memories…...ah giraffe boy and giraffe fool Kaku had been too easy to mess with.

“And?” Sanji wants to know more about what happened before he decided to turn back for Zoro.

“I threatened to cut through his iron body.” Zoro chuckles at the memory. Sanji is getting antsy, they need to wrap this up.

“Did you?” Sanji is interested to know the swordsman is already able to cut actual iron, it would stand to reason he can cut through iron body.

“He blocked me with a sword attack... so I tried the gorillas.” Zoro's tone suggests Sanji should know what the gorillas are.

“The gorillas?......” Sanji asks because he has no idea what Zoro is talking about. Zoro smirks and flexes his bicep aggressively the thing expands to be triple its previous size. Sanji is stunned he wondered why Zoro wasn't more buff with all that training he constantly does. That gives the blond his answer to that question the man's body somehow hides just how powerful he really is, makes sense since Zoro can survive the collapse of buildings and then lift the chunks off of himself with ease. “What did that do?” Sanji asks curious.

“I slammed him into the wall…..almost through it” Zoro's memory of that part of the fight is clear and it brings a savage smile of satisfaction to his face.

“Oooo that's probably what caused the ceiling to drop the loose rubble on me.” Sanji cuts into the story again sitting forward leaning closer to Zoro excited to hear more.

“That's what my vote is.” Zoro cuts back into the conversation, good thing neither man cares they are wasting time because this conversation has gone off the rails at a few points.

“Okay back to giraffe man.” Sanji sighs at Zoro’s vote like he can vote on something he didn’t see.

“Boy” Zoro corrects snickering at the memory of how bad that pissed Kaku off.

“Whatever” Sanji throws back at him clearly ready to move on and uncaring of Zoro’s little inside joke to himself.

“He turned his neck into a canon his body was all weird like a…...a pasta machine is what he called it does that make sense to you?” Zoro asks Sanji questioning hoping to get some kind of explanation as to what a pasta machine is and does, but the blond is not forthcoming with an explanation but his confused demeanor changes to that of knowing surprise.

“Yeah I get it that's a perfect description from what you have told me.” Sanji gets the picture with the point of reference he is familiar with.

“I used a dragon twister and that gave him an opening to get his swords from the room above us, and to try his four sword style on me again.” Zoro snorts as he says four sword style because really it was just two swords and some deadly kicks but whatever no use arguing semantics with someone like that.

“Four sword Style?” Sanji asks confused because he only saw two swords lying next to the defeated Kaku.

“Yeah it was lame he used his feet as blades, or called them blades…..I was unimpressed” Zoro sneers at the memory of Kaku and his stupid ‘Four’ sword style.

“Well how did you beat him?” Sanji is eager to hear this part because he actually ran up before Zoro beat the giraffe man, but he isn’t sure what he witnessed so he wants to know what Zoro was doing because for the few seconds that Sanji saw it was weird, there were 9 swords and Zoro had enough hands and mouths to hold them all. Sanji had seen and felt the destructive force Zoro was wielding at the time and had left hoping that a noisier entrance after the swordsman had defeated Kaku would keep Sanji out of the demon’s sphere of retribution.

“I cut him once, he went crazy over it as if he had never been cut before. He beat me up pretty good all I could do was block, he cut me then he insulted us, all of us, and our efforts ,then it gets hazy….” Zoro trails off as he tries to remember how the fight ended it all seems to blur together though and all he remembers is pain.

“What do you mean hazy?” Sanji questions because it seemed that Zoro was aware and more vengeful than ever when he beat Kaku.

“I remember a flash of all of you guys and all of our pain, and nine swords, then Kaku falling behind me…” Zoro racks his brain for the final images of the battle, but that is all he can come up with. Sanji stares into his grey eyes but they are truthful. Maybe Sanji did witness something unique, something that Zoro doesn’t even truly know about himself.

“Nine swords? Fuck Zoro.” Sanji comments playing dumb he wants to savor this secret of Zoro that only he knows it feels like it connects him more to the other man.

“Then I told him what Paulie said, while he was laying there, I told him Paulie fired all of their sorry asses.” Zoro is triumphant when he speaks about this moment it was one of those moments that stick with you forever, the culmination of a battle and a task completed.

“How did he take that?” Sanji asks Zoro to pull him back from the memories.

“He gave me the key.” Zoro is happy and content with the ending of the battle recounting and their conversation.

“Then I showed up?” Sanji asks eyebrow raised basking in the end of their conversation.  
“Yeah, then you showed up.” Zoro replies slightly wistfully but with a large smile. He feels like reaching out and pulling the blond in for a hug but he stops himself and just takes a drink instead.

“Well, I should probably get back to work I bet Robin is wondering what I am doing.” Sanji sighs as he stretches his legs then hops into a crouch preparing to stand.

“Ahhhh it’s a party ju……” But Zoro is cut off by Chopper’s voice yelling for Sanji. Damn he should have known someone would come looking for the cook eventually.

“SANJI!!!!!!!” The little doctor screams, Sanji rolls his eyes but smiles and crawls off to pop up a little ways off and come up behind the doctor. They remain in front of the table for a while so Zoro catches the beginning of their conversation.

“Sanji there you are!” Chopper yells gleefully jumping on the blond. Sanji catches the little doctor and smiles, spinning him while he yells with glee.

“What can I do for you Chopper?” The blond asks winking at him and smiling apologetically at Robin over the doctor's shoulder. The archaeologist just shrugs and smiles waving him off, she is fine using her talents to work the barbeque.

“The kids just got out of school and we want fruit, and sweets, and a show!” The little doctor screams. Sanji agrees easily but as they walk away Chopper looks around with a frown.

“Wait a minute I was looking for Zoro too have you seen him, we want to be thrown in the pool.” Chopper asks and Sanji deflects. 

“Oh Chopper he is wayyy too deep in the sake right now to be with the kids. Let me make you all some fancy treats instead.” Sanji says sweetly sweeping the little reindeer’s hand in his own and continuing on.

“Well as long as he doesn’t need more rescuing from chimneys, thats fine, lets go!” Chopper babbles excitedly. The blond doesn't hear most if what is said, his mind laser focusing on the part about Zoro.

“WHOAH! Chopper what do you mean rescuing from chimneys?” Sanji asks devilishly scooping the reindeer up and bringing his nose to the doctors blue one. Zoro chokes on his drink behind the table and almost gives himself away. Chopper smiles at the cook all too happy to repeat the tail.

“Thats right you were already on the train. Have I got a story for you Sanji! We had been searching for Luffy and Zoro for hou…….” Chopper trails off as the duo walks away. Zoro swears to himself, he better go ahead and hide from the blond for the rest of the party, damn Chopper for sharing that story.

They party the whole day and well into the night the whole town shows up to the event filtering in and out in waves of humanity. By evening Sanji is putting on cooking shows for children and Zoro is drinking booze by the barrel both happily ignoring the other's existence. After the party the next morning they get the paper, the navy blamed the whole thing on the Hats. When Nami finds out Luffy spent almost all the money. Zoro makes sure he is anywhere but near the sea witch he gets out looking for a sword shop, Sanji leaves too before Chopper or Luffy notice. They all have their separate weird adventures that day. When they meet back up for dinner that evening though the adventures are all but forgotten and Zoro lashes out at the group.

Zoro is visibly pissed, they were having a fine time until that bastard cook brought up Usopp right after dinner. Now Zoro stands facing off against the others his arms crossed. Luffy is up and his fists are clenched, Nami is standing and so is Chopper. Sanji and Robin remain seated all are glaring at Zoro who stands opposed to everyone. Usopp is peaking in the window, he sneezes trying to get their attention. But Nami just closes the curtains after investigating the sound.

“So Usopp is really gonna come back?” Luffy asks Sanji and the blond nods having born witness to the Snipers speech practice on the beach.

“Yeah, I saw him on the coast practicing his big return speech.” Sanji answers truthfully ignoring the narrowing of Zoro’s eyes. As soon as the blond brought it up Zoro slammed his hands into the floor where he had been sitting and stood up coming to stand in front of the doors.

“That’s great news I was so worried!” Luffy bounces excitedly as he talks. Luffy, Nami, and Chopper move to retrieve the sniper but Zoro is just pissed. Anger radiates from the Swordsman as his glare deepens. 

“All of you hold on a second!” Zoro bellows Nami, Chopper, and Luffy stop as they are leaving the room, they turn back to the fuming Swordsman standing directly behind them.

“I understand that you want to see him again, but I won’t allow you to bring him back here.” Zoro threatens them all easily, his arms are crossed but he could strike out easily and at any moment from that position despite its nonchalance.

“Huh why not?” Luffy asks his arms crossing as well but his expression more confused and puzzled than angry, Zoro’s eyes narrow at the rubber man and the rest of the room holds its breath waiting to see what the encounter will bring next.

“You can’t kiss his ass and tell him you’re happy to see him again you know that?” Zoro states this as a fact but the up lilt of his tone at the very end makes it into a sort of question. Luffy is even more confused now so much so that he can only say one thing.

“Zoro?” Luffy whines questioningly it is very rare that captain and first mate are not on the same page. Zoro huffs but the glare and his offensive stance do not go away, fine if he has to spell it out for everyone to understand he will.

“Until he bows his head and apologizes for what he did he can’t come back.” Zoro states it clearly and simply so that Nami can’t twist it to mean something else. Even the likes of Luffy will understand exactly what Zoro wants. Nami and Chopper both start bitching about it but Zoro isn’t in the mood to take it, he will have silence and order.

“SHUT UP!” Zoro raises his voice authoritatively and cuts off the moaning and bitching. Nami and Chopper both stop whining stunned at the violent verbal reaction from the person on the crew who normally cares the least about things. Zoro seizes the moment of stunned silence and continues to explain himself since it is obviously necessary.

“It doesn’t matter what you two were thinking when you started arguing and it doesn’t matter who was wrong and who was right either. When two men agree to have a duel with each other no matter what the outcome is they have to accept it.” Zoro hopes that will finally be enough to make them understand he doesn’t want to be pushed to his limit right now. Luffy is stone faced as Zoro challenges him the rubber man is listening but only just. Zoro can feel Luffy’s anger but it hasn’t broken free yet, he is still listening so Zoro continues. “And after he lost by that duel he left of his own accord.” Zoro is still directing his words and attention all at Luffy. Zoro sees the light of understanding in the Captain's eyes so he quickly turns to the others.

“Now,” Zoro turns to everyone else attempting to convince them quickly as well. “You understand don't you? He may be an idiot but this guy is still our Captain. We are better off without a crew member who doesn't respect their leader when things get rough. A crew with no respect and a captain who doesn’t demand it are destined to fall apart quickly.” Zoro is being really blunt with them but this subject really matters to him and he is unwilling to let it be he can’t let it be for all their sakes and for the sake of the morale of this crew. Zoro see’s he is grabbing their attention again and whips back to Luffy who seems to be drifting. 

“Listen I don't mind if you're easy going most of the time, but right now you gotta man up.” Zoro brings a finger up to poke into Luffy as he brings forth his demands. “You can’t let people walk all over you, because if you do it's gonna be me who leaves this crew.” Zoro finishes pulling roughly on Luffy's face. The Swordsman is prepared to continue on but that damn witch of a woman interrupts him.

“Zoro you are making this more complicated than it needs to be.” Nami tries to rationalize and worm out of the intensity of the discussion Zoro brought upon them all so suddenly. Zoro needs to backpedal a little and explain his harsh words more clearly.

“Don’t get me wrong I think it’s fine if he joins the crew again and it’s fine if you want him back. But if he doesn’t apologize for what he did and pretends like nothing ever happened between the two of you then I won’t forgive him and I won’t stand for it. In other words we will leave the island without him.” Zoro drops his arms to his sides in frustration, Nami speaks again.

“Wait Zoro I agree that Usopp is the one at fault not Luffy but we can settle that with him once he joins up again.” Nami’s tone is reasoning and hopeful, it enrages Zoro and his hands are moving before his brain can stop them and by the time he realizes what his body is doing he doesn’t want to stop it. Zoro unsheathes wado and drives her into the ground trying to release some of his anger over the situation.

“So the fact that he left our crew means nothing….he can come and go as he pleases?” Zoro hisses the last word leveling that sexy dangerous look that Sanji finds so engaging on the Navigator, she gulps in fear. The blond takes one more drag off his smoke getting ready to break into the conversation as Nami falters. 

“Well no but I…..” Nami trails off shaken and unsure, Sanji interrupts before the conversation can take a further turn for the worse. Zoro is right and if no one else is man enough to back him up right now the task falls to Sanji.

“Nami I’d hate to admit it but just this once at least I have to agree with what he is saying.” Sanji takes great pains to avoid saying Zoro’s name in that moment. The blond has a sneaking suspicion that if he says the Swordsman's name out loud in front of the crew they will definitely be found out.

“If he pulls a pointless stunt like this on a whim then how are we supposed to trust him moving forward? It’s simple if the first thing that comes out of Usopp’s mouth is an apology than we’re good, but if he tries to make some excuse than he is no longer welcome here. We are not just pretending to be pirates this isn’t a game.” Zoro sheathes wado as he finishes speaking the action adding a note of finality to his words. Zoro was inspired by the cook’s unasked for support it made him sure and steady with his final statements. Luffy seems the most affected by Zoro’s words, Nami and Chopper still look like they wanna rush out and go get Usopp but they aren't they are thinking it over.

“You’re right we already went our separate ways before…...l concede to Zoro.” Luffy’s words breathe life back into the room the Captain’s words are final and no one else can say anything. Not long after they turn off the lights and everyone lays down to go to sleep, some are restless though and one such restless soul is up shortly after the first snores begin. Zoro can't just sleep he is too amped up, has too much adrenaline going from the argument. He walks over to the fridge and pulls out a half rack of beer, then supplements it with four bottles of sake. Carrying the jingling load of glass as quietly as he can he makes his way to the pool. Zoro sweeps some party garbage off of a sun chair. The Swordsman cracks open a beer as he sits and stares planning on getting pretty smashed in the afterglow of his victory.

Zoro closes his eyes, just sits and drinks, when he reaches down to crack open his second beer a smell wafts to him the smell of a burning cigarette. Zoro sits up making room, soon enough the chair bends a little as some more weight joins his, an exhale of smoke momentarily fogs the night air around him. Zoro offers his freshly opened beer and it is taken from his hand fingers lightly brushing his. The Swordsman ignores it and bends over to crack open a second...second beer as his first one has been appropriated by a blond. They sit quietly for a while just keeping each other company, until the point when the silence becomes too much to bare for the smarmy cook. Just as Zoro is setting down his empty bottle and reaching for another Sanji begins to speak and the Swordsman's hands stop short forgetting their task.

“Been getting along with all the chimneys you came across today okay?” Sanji’s snarkiness is playful instead of cutting and Zoro plays along rolling his eyes and putting on the show of a frown that doesn't reach his eyes which instead shine with playfulness.

“Oh just leave it alone” Zoro half heartedly grumbles and Sanji's smile grows.

“But I only wanna…” Sanji begins.

“Shut up” Zoro cuts in dryly but smiling a true if slightly scary/sexy smile. That smile is what causes Sanji to blunder into what happens next. He is so used to their escalating verbal battles that the words just spill out, Sanji leans in close to Zoro.

“Make me” Sanji growls in the Swordsman’s face, realizing all too late he is too close and they are too alone to have made a threat like that without accepting consequences he isn't really prepared for. Zoro doesn't hesitate, he never hesitates, not in battle and not in life. The Swordsman surges forward and captures the blond's lips, Sanji is stunned for only a moment before he happily falls into the kiss. The kiss is all lips, nips, and light licks of the tongue but Zoro doesn't seek entrance into the blond's mouth. Zoro’s hands are even more gentle than they have been, languid, the urgency is there below the surface but his fingers just brush the nape of Sanji's neck. One hand lightly squeezes the blond's thigh. The Cook is being driven mad by these light kisses and light touches. He expected the burning hot, pawing, mad touches he has gotten in the past. This takes the blond completely by surprise, if he doesn't act soon the moment will pass, and this is all he will get. Sanji takes action he shoves his tongue into Zoro's willing mouth, they both sigh. 

Zoro smiles into the kiss, his plan worked, he goaded the blond into pushing for more instead of forcing him into it. The fingers at the nape of Sanji’s neck slither into his hair and start pulling, while the hand on his thigh digs in probably cause little finger shaped bruises. Sanji gasps as he suddenly gets the hungry attention he was searching for and Zoro takes that moment to suck the blonds tongue further into his mouth savoring it. That is all he does though, Zoro lets the blond take back over, when Sanji pulls his tongue back Zoro kisses lightly down his jaw and neck nuzzling his way deep into the sweatshirt Sanji is wearing. Zoro licks, nips, and lets his teeth scrape over the spot at the base of Sanji’s neck, the blond sucks in a breathe and shivers in anticipation but the swordsman goes no further. He kisses the spot once more, softly, then pulls back sitting up and reestablishing the space between them and returning to the task of opening a new beer for himself. Sanji blinks once then grasps at the nearly empty bottle hanging dangerously in his loosened grip. He finishes it in one swig and snatches the freshly opened bottle from Zoro’s hand leaving him with another empty to deal with.They sit quietly drinking for a few more minutes before Zoro is the one who feels the urge to break into the comfortable silence.

"Thank you" Zoro says into the silence before taking a swig of his beer. Sanji turns to him his eyebrow moving up and down slightly in wonder. After making him blush at the party Sanji isn’t about to let this moment go.

"For what Marimo?" Sanji asks before taking a long swig of his beer, Zoro toys with the label on his bottle ripping it off a little at the corners. He feels awkward but this isn’t the first time Sanji has been right behind him backing up his ideals against the others.

"Standing up for me.....with me......you always seem to back me up when it's most important when what I truly care about is on the line......so thank you....." Zoro says and finishes off his beer he cracks open a new one and an empty bottle being waved in front of his face means he cracks open a second new one as well passing the first to the blond. They sit together quietly drinking until Zoro works up the courage to say the other thing that has been pressing at him. Sanji was enjoying the quiet comfortable companionship.

"I'm ....sorry too." Zoro says and Sanji turns to him holding out yet another empty to be replaced by Zoro. Zoro obliges Sanji’s silent request for another beer while he prepares the words to answer the question he knows is on it’s way.

"Sorry for what?" Sanji asks, if the Swordsman is willing to share right now due to some honorable need to pay Sanji back for simply stating his own opinion. Sanji is going to glean as much information as he can from the normally tight lipped man. Zoro runs his free hand back and forth through his hair in frustration with himself for even bringing this up. But the Cook deserves what he is going to say deserves it more than Zoro wants to be silent on the matter.

"I'm sorry for what I dropped on you before all of this..... it wasn't fair to you I know what I feel but I didn't give you any time to get used to something more than friends. I went straight for the gusto and that's me.......but it's not you....so I'm sorry." Zoro shoves the undesirable words from his mouth quickly and then takes a long drink of beer to wash them away. Sanji takes a drink and lights a smoke taking a few drags before he responds, as if he is rolling the words around in his head.

"It's true Marimo you really stuck that bigfoot in your mouth on this one....You didn't leave us any grey area with that statement you know. You made it all or nothing and that's you but it's not me, it's also the reason I haven't given you an answer, because you didn't make it a choice for us you beat me over the head with your feelings and now mine either match or they don't..........I am trying to come to terms with it......with my feelings towards you.....but I need time to get used to it time you have obviously had but that I still need." Sanji opens his mouth as if he is going to continue but all that comes out is a long sigh and he simply goes back to comfortable silence smoking and drinking. They sit side by side for a little while longer before Sanji lets out a loud yawn. Zoro touches him lightly on the shoulder as a warning then starts pushing and tugging at his clothes and body until he has Sanji half sitting half lying with his head on Zoro's chest the swordsman's arms are wrapped around him and their legs are tangled together on the chair under the blanket that Zoro just covered them with.

They lay there together drinking and looking up at the stars in the night sky, Sanji doesn't know when it happened but at some point he fell asleep like that cradled by Zoro's arms laying on top of the other man and happily buzzed. Zoro catches Sanji’s slumping beer deftly before the half full bottle spills all over them. He finishes his own then Sanji’s and lets the empties clink gently down. Zoro squeezes his arms tighter around the blond, enjoying touching him, without having to worry about how or if he will react. Sanji sighs and nuzzles his face deeper into Zoro’s sweatshirt. Zoro shifts slightly and rests his chin on the blond's head burying his nose in the cook's hair and shutting his eyes. The first graces of light are brushing the dark blue horizon. The Swordsman can afford a few hours of snuggling with the blond before his morning meditation and exercise. Zoro settles in drifting in that grey place between waking and sleeping enjoying being pressed against the man he loves so deeply.

When Sanji wakes up the sun is just starting to come up and he is disorientated at being outside but soon realizes where he is and why. Funny though, there isn't warm flesh around him and underneath him but he still smells Zoro. Cracking his eyes open a bit further Sanji sees that the empties are gone and he is laying on Zoro's sweatshirt from last night with the blanket the swordsman brought out cocooned around him to keep him warm. Sanji closes his eyes and buries his face into the sweatshirt just smelling Zoro's scent. Sighing he begins to get up, his head only slightly fuzzy from all the alcohol they drank. Sanji puts the blanket around his shoulders and folds the sweatshirt up before tucking it under his arm. As he walks back to where they are supposed to be sleeping a small smile pulls at the corners of his mouth. Last night was decidedly nice.....maybe just maybe he is starting to understand how and why Zoro is so sure of the way he feels.

The blond walks in and tucks the sweatshirt and blanket away before he begins making breakfast for the still sleeping crew. Zoro isn’t there he must be out doing his morning meditation and exercise, the Swordsman and Cook’s routine doesn’t change by not being on the ship. Sanji whips around the kitchen easily getting things started, he checks the time as he makes the last of the preparations and grins. He quickly grabs his things and takes the ten minutes he has to shower and change his clothes. With his hair still damp he quietly re enters the bunkhouse starting the water for the coffee and tea that the earliest risers expect as they get up and begin their mornings. Robin is first followed shortly after by Nami the girls speaking softly as they gather their things and go to bathe together. Zoro comes back in shortly after the girls depart shirtless and glistening from a recent shower….very recent, a towel is still draped around his neck and his hair is dripping. Sanji licks his lips unconsciously as he stares, Zoro looks at him eyebrow raised and smirking, the blond rips his gaze away busying himself. Chopper is yawning as Zoro seats himself on the floor next to a wall close to the kitchen but not at the table just yet. 

“Morning” The Doctor calls sleepily as he jumps off the bed and walks up to the table seating himself. 

“Good morning Chopper” Sanji says happily as he turns with a tray, the blond places the tray carrying the pot of coffee, cream, sugar, and several cups in front of the smiling doctor. Sanji then takes one of the cups of tea from the tray bringing it to where Zoro is sitting. Sanji toes his leg gently, Zoro looks up grunting as he raises his hand to take the steaming cup of black tea. Sanji rolls his eyes knowing that particular grunt means thank you. The blond whips around again sweeps another cup of tea from the tray for himself and turns back to making breakfast. The girls come back in and each have a cup of coffee while they chat. Chopper leaves to shower when Luffy gets up, to the smell of cooking meat, dragging the Captain to bathe with him. Sanji offers the girls anything else before breakfast is served, they thank him but decline. The blond walks over to Zoro who sits breathing evenly either having fallen into a light sleep or meditating after finishing his tea. Sanji bends in half his legs and knees straight but his lips and head sweeping down to whisper to Zoro.

“Get up put, on a shirt, and sit at the table breakfast is nearly ready and Luffy and Chopper will be back soon.” Sanji’s words are harsh but normally he would have yelled them at Zoro and kicked him. The Swordsman opens one steel grey eye and stares at the blond hard, but without argument, he nods grunting in agreement before standing up and doing as Sanji demanded with no verbal complaints. Sanji sweeps the cup from the floor and whisks away no one else noticed the quiet civilized way that the Cook and the Swordsman behaved just then. Breakfast is as lively as ever like every meal with Luffy it's a fight to keep your food where it belongs. As the aftermath of the meal settles the Straw Hats sit back and chat about what to expect going forward.

Sanji stuck up for him last night so when Nami questions Fishman island as a place to visit, Zoro supports him grumpily. It truly stings Zoro’s soul because he knows the cook is just in it for the mermaids, but having spent a lot of time observing Sanji the Swordsman is beginning to learn that Sanji's love of women is more like a normal mans’ love of art, appreciative and superficial, feelings and touch, but nothing that would ever run as deep as what Zoro feels when he looks at the Cook. Sanji’s thank you is back handed but Zoro notices Sanji shakes his butt in front of him extra nice as he dances about the room singing of mermaids.The Swordsman tries not to stare too long at Sanji’s ass or let his eyes track and follow it throughout its entire swaying dance.Thankfully, for Sanji’s sanity, Robin turns the scary story of flesh eating fishermen around with talk of treasure, so unlike her, she must be really happy to be back with her chosen family. 

They get the news about their ship and their bounties at the same time. Zoro is happy about his boost 120 mil is awesome. The shattered sound that spills from the blond’s lips draws Zoro’s attention from his personal gloating. Sanji’s bounty drawing is fucking amazing that's gonna be fodder for Zoro until it changes especially because he reacts so poorly. Sanji has a smaller bounty than Robin also good for Zoro shitty for the blond. Zoro is trying to pay attention to the Franky Family story but Sanji is so defeated it's like a black cloud is over him it's bringing Zoro down too. The Swordsman half pays attention as he inches closer to Sanji everyone else is riveted by the story except the blond who stands fingers clenched around a truly horrible likeness of himself. Words at this point would be meaningless Sanji is too far within himself to hear, but touch rips through mental walls. Zoro raises a hand and grips the Cook’s shoulder hard, the blond gasps in a breath and starts to turn a more normal color breathing more normally as well. 

When the story is over Luffy agrees to take Franky and they set out with a plan to get Franky to join the Straw Hats. They pack up quickly after the Franky Family leaves. Zoro notices everyone but Luffy, Robin, and himself are acting weird after the wanted posters were delivered so he feels he needs to remind them.

“Alright then just to make sure we are all on the same page about Usopp?” Zoro questions as he grabs his bag and shoulders it, having packed the blond’s things for him and stashed them.

“Yeah” Luffy agrees smiling munching on some leftover breakfast and waiting to leave.

“This is about doing what's right.” Zoro eyes Nami and Chopper who are looking questioningly at Luffy, but the Captain is stoic in his resolve.

“I know.” Luffy says seriously locking eyes with Zoro, conveying his surety, then the Captain turns to the still depressed Sanji who hasn’t yet moved just stood there frozen mumbling over the picture. “ ….let's move you've been depressed enough!” Luffy shouts at Sanji slapping him so hard the blond has to react. He turns a withering glare on the Captain so visibly upset that Zoro wants to slap him as well.

“Shut up why is mine the only one with a drawing?” Sanji yells and whines at the same time, Luffy just grins wider clearly unable to comprehend the blond's woes.

“Who cares about the picture you've got a bounty!” Luffy remarks happily and bounces off as Sanji whines more.

“Who is this cause it's not me.” Sanji whimpers angrily turning to follow Luffy’s retreat but the Captain has lost interest in the Cook. Whilst Zoro is just gaining interest again, Luffy managed to snap Sanji back to reality and the best way to keep him there should be with anger, maybe even a quick fight. Zoro being Zoro and Sanji being Sanji the Swordsman sees this as the perfect opportunity to launch an all out verbal assault on the Cook.

“I thought it was a photo till you said something.” Zoro calls from where he sits off to the side and behind Sanji. Sanji whips around his eyes narrow at Zoro’s dismissive eye glance. Sanji runs up and whines incomprehensibly in his face, in this one moment the blond is truly ugly to Zoro; only caring for appearances, looks, he is ashamed at himself for loving something with the capability of being that shallow. Zoro is disgusted with Sanji for allowing others to see him like this.

“What handsome face?” Zoro asks seriously as he looks at the blond feelings of loathing and disgust showing clearly in his face. It's all too much for Sanji he thought he would get something more from Zoro but when he doesn’t Sanji falls over at the onslaught of contempt from Zoro.

“All the women in the world are gonna laugh at me.” Sanji’s voice wafts up to Zoro muffled from where the blond has his face firmly planted in the floor. Zoro rolls his eyes and as the others like Nami and Chopper join into the griping over their pictures and the amount of their bounties. Zoro scoots closer and leans in so he can whisper quietly to Sanji.

“I won’t laugh at you…..much.” Zoro whispers then sweeps up his things and goes to join the group gathering to leave the bunk house. 

“Hey, Sanji isn't moving anymore.” Chopper comments as they open the door and begin walking out. Zoro turns back and snorts, he isn’t worried he packed all of the blond’s things already. Sanji is the fastest of them, but just in case.

“Guess we’ll just have to find a new cook.” Zoro says loudly winking at Chopper and nodding his head towards the door. Chopper giggles quietly and takes Zoro’s hand. The Doctor and the Swordsman walk together bringing up the rear of the loose Straw Hat group. For a second there is no reaction and Zoro pauses in the doorway but before he can turn or give away his worries the Cook responds.

“What? Give me a minute dammit!” Sanji screams as he leaps to his feet scooping up his already packed bags and speeding to join the rest of the crew. Everyone walks out not waiting for Sanji at all, he catches up before they reach the gate. When they get to the ship it's amazing but it isn't complete without Franky. Zoro knows the lawn is for him he grew up on land and missed the grass. Sanji sounds head over heels for the kitchen. Iceberg tells them Franky isn't there because he wants to join them and he can't say no Iceberg begs them to take Franky too.The Hat’s now know for sure they have to act the Shipwright got a bounty helping them against the entire World Government, whether he likes it or not Franky is a pirate now and belongs with them.

Stealing underwear is such a perverted plan especially when that's all someone wears….Nobody is thrilled about it but the Franky Family insists it is the only way to get Franky to follow them. Luffy shows up just as the Franky Family fails he takes command of the undies. It's gross that Chopper puts the used underwear in his mouth, but where else is a reindeer to carry something. 

While the Franky Family, Luffy, and Chopper are fighting for control of the under wear Sanji and Zoro are waiting about halfway through Water 7 cooling their heels in an alleyway adjacent to a giant cannon meant to shoot their prey to the ship. The Franky Family manning the cannon is a short distance away, but Sanji and Zoro thought it would be best to lurk out of sight so as to spring a more surprising trap. 

Zoro is crouching back pressed against the wall, Sanji is leaning against the same wall, but he has let his ass slip down until one cheek rests on Zoro’s shoulder. To the outside observer it looks as if the blond is leaning against the wall close to his friend only if you came from the dead end of the alley on Zoro’s other side could you have seen that the blond was in fact using the other man as a chair. Zoro lets it happen, he wants to keep the blond guessing, keep him unsure whether a touch will bring a reaction or not. Zoro wants to keep the blond touching him he will do that in the best way he knows how, by making the blond curious. 

It isn’t long before they spot Chopper with Franky close behind him, they both sweep to a stand in such fluid graceful motions that it evokes the moves of a pair of dancers totally in synch and pre choreographed. Sanji and Zoro work in tandem to shove Franky in a cannon. Once they have shot the cyborg towards the ship they grin at each other wave goodbye to the Franky Family members and take off at top speed to the ship themselves. They run together quietly Sanji slowing up so that he and Zoro can run together, not that the Swordsman is slow but his speed is meant for shorter bursts. They stop just short of the second level they can see the ocean, but Zoro pulls up short of the long jump down and sits back against the wall at the mouth of an alley. The blond raises an eyebrow but joins him leaning against the wall on the opposite side of the mouth and smoking a cigarette.They let the crowd sweep past them until they are left in silence, everyone else down below listening to Franky tell his story. Sanji turns to Zoro and catches grey eyes watching him closely, the hint of a smile on an otherwise serious face.

“What are we doing?” Sanji asks and Zoro shrugs lightly, Sanji crosses the mouth of the alley and gets right into Zoro’s space. The Swordsman responds with a sharp intake of breath. No one is around them he doesn’t have to reign in his body's reactions, sometimes it’s good for the Cook to see how much he affects him.

“We are keeping lookout.” Zoro’s gruff voice breaks the heavy silence between them. The Swordsman's arm raises pointing out to sea. Sanji turns squinting, sure enough there are sails on the horizon but they can’t tell yet who those sails belong to. By the time they will be able to see everyone below will be enraptured in Franky’s story and unable to see with the kind of clarity their vantage point imparts. They will just have to wait and see then book it to the ship as quickly as possible once they are sure of who it is, if there is danger.

“You spotted that before?” Sanji asks because the sails look to have just become visible and they have already been standing there a good ten minutes already. Zoro shrugs and leans against the wall again getting back out of Sanji’s space.

“Seemed likely someone would be coming for us, we have been here too long.” Zoro’s military mind springs forth with obvious logic to him; your enemy is stuck recovering, hit them before they can get away. Sanji nods, but instead of crossing back to the wall he had previously leaned against he leans against the wall of the alley closest to Zoro. Sanji lets his hands slip to his sides then he reaches and brushes his fingers against Zoro’s. The Swordsman sweeps the hand to his lips and kisses the soft knuckles gently. Sanji sighs and lets it happen staring at the unremarkable alley wall.

“Why do you love me?” The words spring from Sanji’s mouth and nearly surprise the blond. He was thinking the words but didn’t mean for them to come out of his mouth like that.

“I don’t know, but I want you to keep asking me. I will keep searching for the answer. When I know the answer you will know, but be sure that I love you and that will never waiver.” Zoro is so sure it leaves no room for protestations. Zoro turns crowding the blond deeper into the alley, he estimates they have a good five to ten minutes before the sails become visible. Sanji lets the movements happen not participating but not actively stopping the move. Zoro takes both his wrists and pins him to the alley wall his legs on either sides of Sanji’s legs their chests and foreheads pressed together only their lips separated by the barest of centimeters.

“What makes you feel you have to question love offered to you freely?” Zoro asks, the blond turns his head slightly grimacing. This is part of his past and he doesn’t want to think about that right now.

“Love is very rarely freely given.” Sanji grits out unable and unwilling to say more than that. Even those few words are a window to the blond’s trauma and they touch something deep in Zoro.

“Zeff loves you.” Zoro retorts reminding the blond of his foster father. The Swordsman knows what it’s like to be alone in the world, until Sensei Koshiro took him in he was nothing, had nothing, but his pride and his power.

“Zeff tolera…” Sanji doesn’t get to finish. The Swordsman audibly growls before cutting him off with harsh words.

“He loves you, do not even begin to say anything or think anything to the contrary.” Zoro growls angrily his own thoughts full of Koshiro. Sanji turns back to fully face Zoro his mouth set firmly.

“Yes.” Sanji whispers and that's the only acknowledgement Zoro needs, the blond has fears of commitment and love because someone who should have loved him in his past had treated him poorly. Zoro is familiar with this he had seen it in some of the other orphans at the dojo whose parents had abused them. Sanji had been abused as a child the closer Zoro gets to the blond the more he is sure of that fact. Sure that is the thing that Sanji refused to talk about or acknowledge. Zoro will beat love into him, physically, if he has to, although this moment begs for a gentler approach. They have another few minutes before they need to check on the sails. Zoro leans forward and captures the blond's lips in a gentle chaste kiss sliding his hands up the blonde's arms and then rubbing his shoulders Zoro tries to comfort and support Sanji as he wraps his head around his feelings. Sanji kisses back leaning into the touches; leaning into Zoro resting on the other man’s chest enjoying the safe feeling of being engulfed in a strong embrace. Sanji sighs releasing Zoro’s lips and sinks deeper into Zoro nuzzling into his well developed chest. Zoro rubs the blonds back for a few more moments before pivoting them so at least his grey eyes can keep an eye on the nearly visible sails. Zoro is enjoying himself having the blond pressed against him until he sees the emblem on the sails.

“Shit” Zoro rumbles Sanji feeling the words more than hearing them being pressed into Zoro’s chest as he is.

“What?” The blond whips his head up still clinging with his arms around Zoro’s waist with the other man’s arms draped over the blond’s shoulders.

“Garp.” Zoro groans and Sani hisses, well that’s the end of that.

“Well fuck, we need to go.” Sanji breathes out and begins to let go, Zoro’s grip around his shoulders tightens instead of loosening. Sanji is drawn into a hard teeth clicking kiss that he happily matches. It ends almost as quickly as it began, Zoro takes off as soon as his lips have left Sanji’s leaving the Cook to catch up with him as they dash off to tell the others.


	14. Authors Note (Sorry!)

I hate doing this, I hate Chapters that aren’t anything but the Author rambling about their problems, so I will keep this as short as I am able to. About mid December I had a fire at my home and lost most of my possessions and my stable living environment. I was planning on updating this story right before/after the 25th as an early/belated present to everyone avidly reading my craziness, but alas I fear that will not occur now as I am very busy with work, and the aftermath of the fire.

The good news is my boyfriend, dog, and cat all got out safely as well as yours truly, and since my writing is all stored on my google drive I didn’t lose any progress that I have made with my writing. The bad news is I have been without internet (I am doing this at work on my break) and without a means to do any real work at home (the one laptop we owned was destroyed). I am ordering a bluetooth keyboard so that I may utilize my phone for writing as we save money to replace the things that we lost. 

I digress, I am not here to complain or ask for handouts of any kind, simply to inform everyone interested in this story that it will not be discontinued and it is not on hiatus for any real length of time, I just need a little while to get my life sorted and to rebuild some of what was lost. So I won’t officially say that this story is on hiatus, but let's face facts my entire life right now is in limbo as I work furiously to make things right again after such a great loss. I will continue this, I love this pairing and I love One Piece and I am dedicated to this story, but as it stands right now I have no free time in which to edit or write anything, I am a frenzied tornado of cleaning, throwing away, and shopping which leaves little times for my great joys, writing, reading, video games, and general laziness in front of the TV (which I no longer have, in a chair that I no longer own…)

I hope that this news does not discourage new readers, or put off my dedicated followers. I don’t really have a timeline for when I will be able to get back to this but I don’t think it will be till around February or possibly even March, I am being realistic with this not hopeful and I want that to be the driving force in my life, realism is important when dealing with the aftermath of tragedy hope just gets in the way. So I hope everyone out there understands and I hope that my dedicated readers will bare with me as I try to get things together so that I can get back to my life (and this story).

To all my current fans I wish you a happy New Year and much love, to my Future fans who may be reading this in dismay, do not fear, I have too much of this already written to give up now, I have outlines and partially fleshed out chapters for everything up to and including Dress Rosa, to give up now would be to admit defeat and I do not admit defeat or give up easily. So I will try and keep everyone updated, if I am not responding to comments or the like it’s because I am just tired and forgetful right now, I see them and I read them and they are one of the few lights in my life, but I don’t have the best ways to respond or a lot of time in which to do so.

^.^


	15. Escape Picnic?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I originally planned for this to be a bit longer. But I hit a good stopping point and I got so excited to be working on this again that I just couldn't wait to get the other part done. Hopefully that won't take me too terribly long to finish and another short chapter will follow this one to help me get back into the swing of things.
> 
> Lots of stuff has happened since December I have the tools once more and some time to work on this again, I am so happy! I really want to thank everyone for your kind words and the love it made me work extra hard to get back to the boys as soon as I possibly could. I went back and read my story again, at some point I think I will have to take another break and go back to the first few chapters to do a major overhaul. For now I just wanna be moving forward and having fun.
> 
> I really hope everyone is having just as much fun reading this as I am having writing it and working at it. I love this story and I love these two. I am just so happy that I didn't lose all my progress because I really want to tell the story that belongs to them. A story I feel is hiding just behind the scenes of the anime and manga. So without further pomp, following quite a lot of circumstance, I bring you the end of Water 7 and the beginning of a trip to a few places of my own imagination…..

Franky lands naked in front of everyone; right in front of the ship where Luffy waits with his undies. Luffy thanks Franky for the ship and in the same breath, Luffy then demands he join the crew. After some history from Franky and some painful personal persuasion by Robin the cyborg agrees to join the crew. Just as Franky is joining, Sanji and Zoro come running down from Water 7 together screaming something about the Navy and how they have to leave now. The mood on the new ship as they get going isn’t the happy exuberant norm of the Straw Hats.

Everyone is pissed that they are leaving without Usopp, but Luffy still holds to what Zoro is demanding they do. Once the Captain’s mind is made up he is even more stubborn than Zoro, especially when he can hear the truth in the heart of what his first mate is so certain of. They are pulling away as Garp's ship comes up fast cannon balls start flying at their new ship. Garp can throw cannonballs with his bare hands faster than any cannon could ever shoot, it freaks out Zoro and Sanji they share one bug eyed look at each other before deflecting a volley. Nami calls for them to get outta there quick, she starts bellowing orders, navigating them away from danger. Luffy isn’t fazed by it, just Grandpa being awful like always. The Rubber man is almost jovial about the imminent physical harm, like it’s a good childhood memory.

As they begin to pick up speed their erstwhile Sniper comes running to the shore saying and doing exactly what Zoro feared. Zoro is too busy defending the ship from Garp to focus on Usopp but he keeps his sharp ears open for the apology, the only thing the Sniper could say right now to sway him. Chopper is the one that calls for Luffy, Sanji and Zoro step up to protect the ship as the Rubber man focuses on their former crew member. Zoro hears Usopp making excuses trying to worm his way back in . Everyone ignores it, ignores him, until the Sniper bucks up and apologises to their Captain they will act like they can’t hear him; because he hasn’t said the magic words yet, the one phrase that Zoro demanded he say. The one phrase that could redeem his taters honor, the manly thing to say. Chopper wails at them to please pay attention, the crew ignores the reindeer, he is too soft for this but they aren’t. Then it happens…..

“I’m sorry, I’m too stubborn I know. I take back every word I said.” Usopp screams from the bank crying, on his knees, truly broken. Everyone on the crew hears those words, even a certain stubborn Swordsman.

“That's more like it.” Zoro mumbles happily to himself as he and Sanji busily work the rigging while they defend the ship trying to keep the gap between them and Garp growing. Zoro is proud of him, everyone else is ecstatic, Usopp begs to join the crew again, Luffy stops protecting the ship to grab Usopp. Luffy extends a hand and Usopp comes careening at the ship. Then all of a sudden, Luffy, Usopp, Nami, and Chopper are all bawling. Sanji is screaming joyfully right in Zoro’s ear but he is too happy to care he knew Usopp would make the right choice. 

Now that everyone is together again they can focus on getting away from Garp who continues to fling cannonballs at them. All of Water 7 is cheering them on as they sail away. Nami’s clear high pitched directing has fallen silent in her joy over Usopp; so their new Shipwright takes charge of his baby. Franky demands that Zoro furl the sails, while Sanji deflects the cannon balls, since Luffy and everyone else is still crying and screaming in joy. Well Robin isn’t but she is standing off to the side smiling brightly watching the antics.Zoro raises an eyebrow and holds out a fist, the sign for RPS to settle who does what. Sanji snorts and rolls his eyes, the cook firmly believes that one day their petty fighting will kill them, but that day will not be today.

“We don’t have time for 20 draws, just get up in the rigging Mr. Gorilla. I will protect the ship until your done, and help with the rigging down here.”Sanji hisses quietly letting out a plume of smoke. Zoro glares at him but just grunts grumpily before moving to climb up and start furling the large sails. With the blond helping him from below, it takes them about 5 minutes to furl every sail. Zoro flings himself around in the rigging from sail to sail tying them off as fast as they can get them pulled up. Sanji follows him below deck his attention half on Zoro half on the constant barrage of cannonballs that they are slowly falling back into. Just as Zoro is tying off the second to last sail, that he had to do mostly alone as the blond was too busy defending the ship, the yelling starts up again. Such a jarring interruption to the silent easy way he and Sanji are beginning to work together annoys Zoro immensely. The swordsman turns a murderous eye on their newest crew member.

“Hurry up I said furl the sails!” Franky screams from below, Zoro glares at him and begins to say exactly what he thinks about this retarded plan, what good will this get them. But before the angry swordsman can even open his mouth the peanut gallery is back in full force led by their Rubber brained Captain.

“Yeah he said furl the sails.” Luffy screams, followed soon after by a chorus from Chopper and Usopp. Thankfully Nami and Robin have stepped off to the side to stand, watching what's happening with concerned eyes. Zoro huffs to himself in annoyance and says what he wanted to say from the outset of this nutty plan.

“You sure about this Franky doesn't seem very smart to me.” Zoro shoots back in defence of himself, preparing to jump back down to the deck. Biting down on the venomous hateful words he wanted to yell at everyone trying his best to just get on with it so they can get out of here.

“I got this, don't ask questions just do it, stop being an idiot and have some faith in your own ship.” Franky replies back flippantly, as the peanut gallery bursts into a resounding chorus of Zoro’s an idiot and believe. Zoro’s forehead vein bulges and his left eyelid twitches ever so slightly with barely contained rage. The Swordsman takes a minute to stand in the wind pulling back the urge to slice all their throats wide open, before jumping down to join the crew. All they have left is the one small back sail. The rest of the idiots are singing and dancing Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp Franky soon joins in adding to the swordsman's simmering rage. Nami is annoyed and confused by the fact that the sails are furled and everyone is acting like idiots. The vein throbs harder on Zoro's forehead and he loses it for a second screaming at the other boys crazily.

“Why don't you shut up and help me then!” Zoro is pissed, everyone is standing around doing nothing or ordering him and the cook around while they do everything. Zoro wants to bash some heads in right now, but he will settle for Franky enacting whatever crazy plan he has in store to get them outta here. Sanji must be irritated as well, he just hides it better. 

Sanji immediately follows up on Zoro’s angry screaming with some harsh words of his own, as he works furiously to protect the ship everyone else is just standing around on. Sanji looks pointedly at Zoro as he begins speaking, with his first words Zoro locks eyes with him, the blond’s single visible blue eye says it all. Zoro barely hears Sanji’s voice as he rushes to the back to furl the final tiny sail.

“Would you hurry it up? We can all agree Zoro is stupid but right now we got cannon balls flying at us.” Sanji finishes right as he kicks a cannon ball. Zoro ignores the blond’s name calling, he was being an idiot just standing there while Sanji protected the ship; when he had a job he needed to finish so they can get away. Everyone must be too busy worrying about what Garp will do, or wondering what Franky will do to notice that Zoro let’s Sanji call him an idiot and order him around with no argument. Zoro get’s the sail furled quickly and hurries back but he still won’t give anyone the satisfaction of having him look rushed. So at the last moment Zoro pulls back a bit, he saunters up to the group slowly as if he doesn’t care that they could be fighting the Navy shortly.

“Alright Franky I don't get it but I furled all the sails now do whatever you’re going to do before the Navy blows us up.” Zoro, arms crossed, deadpans his face bored and slightly pissed as he stares at the blue haired shipwright. But when Franky doesn’t move to take the wheel instead spinning to face the main mast, Zoro’s head starts to throb, he goes to draw yubashiri, but his hand falls away halfway to the hilt of the dead sword. Instead he sighs and takes out kitetsu, it clamors in his mind for blood and death, but he uses it to fend off the next volley of cannon balls giving the cook a hand as Franky and the others yammer on about nonsense.

“There's something you are all forgetting, come on don't ya know? We can't leave until we give this ship a name.” Franky gestures grandly to the ship as he speaks.

“A name!?!?! At a time like this?!?!?” Sanji is pissed, Zoro flashes a fierce murderous grin at the blond after he reacts like that. Sanji at least feels his irritation at this rapidly degrading situation they are in. Sanji smiles darkly back at him but sighs and shakes his head almost imperceptibly, no we can't just beat them all into submission. Zoro's murderous grin falters, he nearly flashes a pout at the blond before his face throws back up the wall of boredom tinted with disgust.

“Yes It's her maiden voyage there's no point if we don't do it now.” Franky states simply and Sanji being born on the sea and never having left it for any length of time his entire life does understand that. He could never stand to live on dry land for an extended period of time. A ship is a home and without a name it is doomed for disaster.

“Well I guess…” the blond grumbles “whatever it is it’s gotta have lion in it.” Sanji turns and winks at Nami, Zoro, and Robin all standing close together. They all glare daggers at the blond, there went any hope at a quick peaceful resolution. They are going to argue about this stupid name until the Navy is upon them, damn you Sanji. Then Luffy just starts yelling names of animals sometimes lion is included sometimes not. Usopp and Chopper join in the chorus. Nami and Robin stand back thinking quietly, piping in only to veto some of the more awful suggestions. Zoro and Sanji continue protecting the ship while Franky remembers Iceburg and how he and pretty much all of Galley- La thought it was a sun or sun flower on the front and not a lion. When Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper quiet Franky blurts out Iceburg’s name.

“The Thousand Sunny.” Franky says the name and it brings a pause to the chatter, Zoro, Robin, Nami, and Sanji all say their name but follow it up with the fact that they like Thousand Sunny better. Luffy is pretty stuck on that too, Franky now is the only one who hasn’t jumped on the Sunny train the one hold out to something that so obviously belongs. Franky is distraught, they don't listen to his name. The shipwright crumbles to the deck as Garp continues to gain. Zoro and Sanji after agreeing to Sunny move together to stand over Franky staring down at his pouting form, consciously leaving exactly two feet of space between them even though they moved to the spots in unison.

“Hey Franky stop pouting and get moving. Where's this secret weapon of yours so we can get out of here?” Sanji asks acting nonchalantly, with his hand in his pocket appearing unworried even though under the surface rages a furious whirlwind of emotions.

“Better make it fast too, the Navy is gonna catch up any second.” Zoro points out from his place to the side of the blond, his arms crossed slightly annoyed at the entire situation. Afterall it has been up to him and the blond so far to be protecting the ship and frankly the swordsman is over it for the time being. He wants to sit back on the lawn and enjoy the new ship. Sanji and Zoro lean in, in unison, staring at their new crewmate who has curled into a little grief ball on the deck. They exchange a quick look silently agreeing to act shortly if Franky doesn't snap out of it. Before he begins speaking Franky lets out a giant sigh. Zoro and Sanji straitened at the sound.

“Yeah yeah, I know, take one last look at Water 7. It's gonna be outta sight before you know it once we get going we are going to fly.” Franky says standing; following the last strange statement with a big theatrical wink that makes Sanji raise an eyebrow while Zoro narrows his. They both go back to taking turns protecting the ship, as they wait for the moment when the plan goes into motion they listen to Luffy’s heartfelt screaming. Luffy screams goodbye to his grandpa and the boys, antagonizing Garp to no end. Luffy turns and goes on continuing to scream his goodbyes to the people at Water 7, they can't hear him, but it’s the thought that counts. Franky’s plan seems to be taking quite a long time to put into motion, the time seems to drag even more when the Straw Hats get a glimpse of what Garp has in store for them next. Zoro and Sanji start to get a little worried when Garp drags out a giant ball and chain. The weapon is truly huge, how did he fit that on his ship without the damn thing sinking? Or being made of said giant ball and chain??

Before Garp manages a hit, true to the letter of his words Franky flies them away on the Sunny. It feels familiar to them all, Franky promises the Merry’s spirit will live on in the Sunny; he swears that the Sunny can do everything the Merry could do but more and better than before. As they fly away the crew drifts apart to explore the ship, well everyone except the cook. Sanji is fighting off Luffy he keeps bouncing and screaming picnic at the top of his lungs until Sanji gives in and agrees. The Cook retreats to the kitchen while the rest of the crew explores, some on their own and some on a tour guided by Franky, as the ship sails safely away through the air. 

A short time later Sanji feels the ship set down and hears Nami screaming at Zoro and Luffy to unfurl the sails. Shortly after the sails are set again the doors to the galley bang open and Zoro walks in. He takes a seat on one of the stools at the bar across from Sanji’s cooking space. 

“The girls are getting the table set up out on the grass with Franky’s help.” Zoro says as he watches Sanji zip around the kitchen throwing together what he can as quickly as he can. He realizes Zoro left the sentence hanging because he wants Sanji to let him know if he needs anything. Maybe later after the party he will get Zoro to help him with the dishes but not now. Now just some company while he is busy would be nice, Sanji knows that Zoro despite his barbaric tendencies is good for that. So the blond strikes up a conversation giving Zoro an excuse to loiter in the galley.

“I bet all those assholes back at the Baratie are telling people that picture looks just like me.” Sanji grumbles he can picture it now and it makes his heart sick even as his stomach sinks. Zoro can see the dark cloud, so recently disappeared from the blond’s head beginning to take form again. The Swordsman takes action trying to rip Sanji out of his funk. Another day, when the poster only upsets the blond and doesn’t change the day he is having Zoro will make fun of him more for it, but not today.

“At least Zeff will be happy for you he was a pirate, he understands what we are trying to do and how we are going about it. Sensei is probably telling people not to be like me, he doesn’t think very much of pirates. He only wanted me to follow my own path of the sword wherever or whatever that may be, he didn't care what or who I became as long as the path was mine. But still I don’t think pirate would have been his first choice…..” Zoro wants Sanji to know him, he wants to share his personal life with the blond, the present, the past, and especially a future he sees them building together.

“That's beautiful” Sanji acknowledges wistfully as he whips around flashing Zoro a glowing smile, a gorgeous blue eye, all while depositing a fresh glass of beer in front of the Swordsman. Zoro nods hiding his grin in his mug; the blond turns back to his task the fruits of his labor slowly appearing around Zoro in completed dishes being deposited on the counter in front of the drinking swordsman. 

“It's true you know, not just beautiful words, your path to the all blue for instance is yours. You become upon it what you want, what you are meant to become, because the path is of your own making.” Zoro continues between chugs of beer. Sanji nods and pauses towards the end, Zoro has surprised him more and more as he has let Sanji begin to truly know him. Sanji turns slowly and looks right at the sitting swordsman holding those grey eyes to his.

“He probably hoped he had instilled enough moral values in you that your path would be a good one. Hell I’m sure he knew it would be, because you are a good person.” Sanji says softly his visible eye shining, his fingers reaching out to brush the knuckles of the hand Zoro has resting on the counter. Zoro nods and finishes the rest of his beer in one gulp, hiding his grin and his light blush in the same movement. 

“Want me to start taking this outside so you have more room?” Zoro asks and Sanji nods producing a tray of a truly impressive size then loading it and waving the Swordsman out. Sanji continues turning out the food and sending Zoro to and from until everything is out except the drinks. The blond preps a keg and gets Zoro to set it up on the grass before he waves him off and serves everyone a fresh mug of beer. As Sanji finally takes the last seat he notices that it is next to Zoro. In fact they have a whole side of the low picnic table to themselves along with two of the fluffier looking pillows to sit on. Sanji knows how Zoro managed it by growling and glaring at anyone that sat there until the blond had a chance to sit. They raise their glasses in a toast, led by Luffy, to their returning and new crew members. 

Then they party, the seas are calm and warm; Sanji made enough food to last through the night. So the Straw Hats drink, and chat….laugh and dance, enjoying eachothers company. The cook and the swordsman are civil they even chat and throw the occasional barbed joke at the other during the party, but mostly they try to avoid staring at the other from across the lawn, and being close enough to touch. At some point probably around one in the morning Sanji walks up to the 5th….or maybe it is the 6th keg to refill his mug. The blond is slightly unsteady on his feet, very pleasantly tipsy, the keg is dry. The blond is stuck in a bit of a drunken stupor, staring forlornly at the keg while his fuzzy brain attempts to muddle through what should happen next. Sanji is still puzzled when he is broken from his stupor by a frustrated grunt from behind him. Sanji whips around to find Zoro, empty mug in hand, waiting patiently for the blond to get a move on.

“What’s the hold up?” Zoro asks, looking no worse for having been drinking for the last twelve hours straight. Which is ridiculous besides Franky and Chopper neither of whom drink everyone else is shit faced including the cook but Zoro can't win so he can't know how drunk Sanji is.

“It’s empty, we have to go get another one.” Sanji says, pretty sure he didn’t slur any of his words….. because he said it slowly and carefully enough. His surety begins to melt away as the stupid Marimo cocks his head and crosses his arms looking more intently at him than before.

“We?” Zoro raises an eyebrow, Sanji nods one time, takes a deep breath to steady himself, then turns quickly taking the first steady-ish steps in leading the Swordsman to the storage rooms where the kegs are. Zoro follows reluctantly after the blond still puzzled as to why Sanji needs his help, but beginning to flesh out his guess as they move along. In Zoro's professional opinion, after all if anyone on this crew is a professional drunk it's him, Sanji is pretty fucking drunk. The blond bounces off only a few walls, he thinks, as he leads them to where the kegs are. The cook is so happy Zoro walked up when he did; Sanji doesn’t think he could have managed getting the keg back by himself right now. Zoro is certain that Sanji is wasted when he bounces off the short hallway wall for the 6th time. As they progress Zoro’s eyes are drawn to the swaying of Sanji’s hips; they swing back and forth, with a pronounced drunken exaggeration, Zoro can’t look away from the blond ass as he follows Sanji. 

Zoro is so distracted that he nearly plows into the blond when Sanji opens the door to the storage room. The blond leans sloppily against the door while pointing shakily in to where the kegs are. Zoro rolls his eyes, Sanji grins, all sloppy and sexy, Zoro snorts as he goes to squeeze past the blond and into the room. Sanji realizes as Zoro squeezes those hard muscles past him that he may have made a grievous error in setting a trap at the door for the swordsman; the fly the cook has caught with this trap may just be himself. The blond almost makes a sound when Zoro’s body leaves his completely, touching when you're drunk always leads to more touching. Sanji's eyes follow Zoro’s tight ass as he walks towards the kegs. When he squats just a bit to man handle the keg in front of him Sanji’s feet make the decision for him. 

Zoro manages the six steps to one of several kegs in the room without mishap. Before Zoro can pick the keg up though his neck prickles, he whips around to find Sanji right there eyeing him with that sloppy drunken smile plastered on his face….still.... Zoro raises an eyebrow, the swordsman thinks on the situation and quickly decides to lean back ever so slightly. Sanji only leans forward as Zoro leans back much to the swordsman's consternation and the cook’s delight. As Zoro’s mouth is opening to form the word what, the blond strikes, before any sound other than muffled surprise can issue from Zoro’s mouth it is suddenly very busy, along with his arms and legs. Sanji jumps at Zoro, arms snaking around his neck, legs around his waist, Zoro is left reeling from the sudden assault on his mouth and person. 

The swordsman is having a hard time trying to keep his balance and not just lose himself to the pleasure of the drunken assault. Sanji shoves his tongue in to Zoro’s mouth and tightens his grip uncaring that Zoro is stumbling backwards from the sudden force of the attack. Nor does the blond seem to notice Zoro trying to keep his balance as he reels backwards from the force Sanji put behind his sudden movements, Sanji hanging onto him is not helping his focus on correcting the off kilter back pedal. Despite all of these things it doesn’t take long for Zoro to get his feet back under him. 

As soon as Zoro’s balance is returned his hands go to grab at Sanji’s thighs and ass to hold him up. When they get there though what they find is so Sanji Zoro can’t help but grin and moan into the sloppy kiss he is sharing with the cook. Sanji’s legs are like an iron ring sitting on Zoro’s hips supporting the blond with no need of help from the Marimo. Zoro let’s himself fall into the kiss running his hands from Sanji’s ass to his shoulders and back again leaving burning trails through Sanji’s clothes from scraping fingernails. Zoro breaks their lips apart to breathe, but breaking the kiss always gives some clarity, Zoro pulls away again before he can fall back into the pure heat that is tipsy, needy Sanji. Zoro’s brain has clamored through the heat and reminded him that Sanji hasn’t made a decision and is in no condition to make any kind of binding decision in his present state. Zoro processes this quickly Sanji’s gaze follows him hazily and Zoro glares a bit, even more sure after gauging this dull reaction that Sanji is too far into the cups to be making any major decisions. Zoro's hands come to rest gripping lightly at Sanji’s waist and lower back. Sanji grins lopsided and rolls his hips, but Zoro only pulls back holding onto Sanji and letting the blond's arms and legs remain locked around him.

“What is this?” Zoro asks dreading the answer but having to ask the question. He needs to hear the words from Sanji, the words accepting everything that he is offering before he can just let himself go. Hell even if Zoro hears those words right now, tonight, he wouldn’t believe them, not until the blond is something less than three sheets to the wind. Sanji blinks dully and half heartedly bounces his eyebrow.

“What is what…..I want you to be touching me right now…that's fucking what!” Sanji huffs confusedly and with a heavy dose of petulance, the words make Zoro shiver with want. The cook in all his drunken forceful glory is so fucking sexy his lips are swollen from kissing and his hair and clothes are mussed from touching, that attitude and flippant turn of phrase is just the icing on the cake. Zoro would do almost anything to get his hands on Sanji without having to remember to reign himself in, but he must be firm, Zoro will never take advantage of Sanji he cares too deeply about the cook to do that to him. He will not have this…..or any future ruined because of one poor, drunken choice, even if it means a shit night for the swordsman. So Zoro attempts a harsh verbal shove to unsettle Sanji and curb what he is demanding.

“I will not be your port in a storm. I want to be your home not a place you go when you are feeling lonely. Have you made your mind up?” Zoro is clear and when the blond turns his eyes away he gently takes Sanji’s chin in his hand and turns the blond back to face him.

“I haven’t decided yet…but…” Sanji pauses and huffs blowing his fringe upwards in his anger, “I need you to touch me right now” Sanji hisses glaring at Zoro, and Zoro surprises him with a gentle smile. Sanji is blown away by that too sweet for Zoro smile he expected for the swordsman to make him beg or something equally debasing. Zoro knew that would be the answer, he is glad the cook isn’t so drunk he would lie just to get something from Zoro. The swordsman will take pity on the cook tonight, besides that pouty lip just can’t be ignored…...next time though Zoro isn't going to be as nice this is going too far for something that may turn into nothing. If it’s nothing they will still have to live with each other afterwards, or leave…….

“Okay, that’s fine, but this will only go so far. I just want you to be aware of that going in, so you can’t get upset later.” Zoro says. Sanji huffs and sighs, unwrapping himself from around Zoro the blond takes a step back creating a space between them. It’s over, the drunken moment has slipped through their fingers, now Sanji just feels dirty and upset. Zoro moves forward taking the blond in a gentle hug, burying his nose in Sanji’s hair as he uses a gentle hand to the back of his head to nestle Sanji’s face into his chest. The blond is bent slightly awkwardly at the waist, after all Zoro only has half an inch of height Sanji, but it doesn't seem to even faze the flexible cook.

“Look I’m sorry but I couldn’t bare to have you, then lose you, I would rather never have you at all.” Zoro whispers into the crown of Sanji’s head the blond sighs deeply into Zoro’s chest and nuzzles deeper into the hug enjoying the simple embrace. Zoro's hand slips from Sanji’s head and comes to join the other hand resting around Sanji's waist. Sanji slides his arms up Zoro’s sides and clasps his hands behind Zoro's neck again. Sanji pushes his nose into the swordsman's chest and breathes deep of a smell that is just Zoro, grass, steel, and booze are dominant; the blond pulls back quickly before he gets lost in the swordsman's wonderfully sculpted chest and rests his forehead on Zoro’s. 

“Then show me what I can have.” Sanji whispers staring at Zoro’s mouth. Said mouth twists into that dangerous sexy/scary smile that thrills Sanji so, the cook’s whole body jolts with pleasure and anticipation. 

“You want me to show you?” Zoro asks leaning in closer so that his lips brush Sanji’s repeating what Sanji had just asked, to make sure of course, not to torture the poor blond….maybe a little bit of torture is intended. A moan and a tongue darting out to wet his lips is the only answer Zoro needs from Sanji. The swordsman is the one who closes the slight gap and captures the blond’s lips before reaching under Sanji’s ass and lifting him up. Sanji quickly brings his legs back up to wrap around Zoro’s waist, his arms already in place help hoist him back up. Zoro moves them on much steadier legs this time to a nearby crate and sets the blond on it. Pushing back from Sanji the swordsman has a plan but while Sanji's grip is fairly easy to break his leg lock is not. 

“Where are you going?” the blond asks once again confused thinking Zoro has thought better of things once again. Zoro just rolls his eyes and leans forward again capturing Sanji's lips quickly and sweetly before pulling back just a bit and whispering in the blond's ear taking special care to brush and nip at the delicate pale shell with his lips as he does so.

“If you let me go I will show you….” Sanji huffs undecided but leans into the lips touching his ear. “I promise you’ll like it” Zoro whispers between nips and kisses. Sanji releases his legs and lets them fall. Zoro grins before using his mouth to attack the blond's neck and shoulder as his fingers work to unbutton the blonds shirt. Once that is done Zoro grazes his teeth gently over that one spot on Sanji’s neck, eliciting the shuddering moan he now expects from that spot, before moving down sucking, kissing, and nipping at flesh as he heads for a clear goal.

When his lips meet that taught bud of flesh on the right side of Sanji’s chest, Zoro’s teeth graze the nipple. Sanji moans quickly cutting it off with his own hand over his mouth as Zoro’s are busy, one tugging and flicking at his other nipple, while the second rubs Sanji’s erection through his pants. Sanji shivers as Zoro bites and sucks at his nipples switching between them leaving a trail of nips and licks on the flesh in between as he makes the transition. Zoro’s lips and fingers even through cloth are talented. Sanji rocks in rhythm to the touches, it isn’t long before his fingers are digging into Zoro’s shoulders as his moans deepen. He is already starting to cum, in his pants when Zoro’s head swings up and he bites that spot on Sanji’s neck hard enough to make the bruise there fresh and blacker than ever. Sanji shudders hard in the final throws of his orgasm, burying his face in Zoro's shoulder, clutching to him while pushing his cum dampened crotch into Zoro’s hand. Zoro takes a deep breath sniffing and lapping at Sanji’s neck before pulling back and shaking himself.

“Get cleaned up before you come back up stairs.” Zoro says and swings a keg into his grasp before walking off appearing unflustered and unmoved by the whole event. Sanji huffs and lights a cigarette before getting up making his way stealthily to the men's quarters and changing his pants. Zoro drops the keg on the deck and taps it quickly before slinking off to the bathroom. The erection in his pants is painful and hard to hide, good thing pretty much everyone else is drunk and paid more attention to the beer than him.

When the swordsman gets to the bathroom he quickly shuts and locks the door. Zoro leans over the toilet and carefully removes his throbbing erection from his pants. Fuck walking away from Sanji like it didn't touch him was one of the hardest things he has ever done in his life. He couldn't have the cook touching him though. Zoro wouldn't have been able to control himself, everytime they touch, every story they share, every bit that brings them closer and breaks down that cage in Zoro's chest. The cage restraining the swordsman's animal need to tear into the blond and make him his. Zoro uses one hand to slowly rub himself while he supports himself with the other. The swordsman moans deep in his throat and begins a brutal pace. He closes his eyes and all he sees is Sanji, the blonds face, lips, legs, ass, all of him. He keeps picturing that luscious neck that bears his mark. It doesn't take Zoro long to shudder and cum into the toilet, his eyes and heart full of Sanji. Zoro sighs heavily and zips himself back into his pants. It hasn't been long since he tapped the keg and hurried to the bathroom, maybe 15 minutes. Robin and Nami are huddled under the tree whispering and starting to fall asleep, Chopper is already sleeping snuggled in between them. Franky is up at the helm sitting and watching the sky. Luffy and Usopp are passed out, the blond is nowhere to be found. Zoro wonders if he just went to bed, but then he catches a whiff of cigarette smoke and follows it to the stern of the ship. There hanging over the rail at the very back of the ship stands a tired, sated, still slightly drunken blond smoking a cigarette and shivering from the wind. Zoro shakes his head but having dealt with his own needs he can go back to being concerned with Sanji.

The blond is in a different pair of pants, no belt and his button up only half done and half tucked in. His hair is mussed from Zoro and the wind, the swordsman comes up beside him and just stands close enough to touch their sides. So what if he happened to stand on Sanji’s left and that just happened to be where the wind is coming from. Sanji sighs and leans into the light side touch taking the support and warmth happily as he finishes his cigarette. Zoro lets the blond lean against him even after the cigarette is long gone, the dark starts to fade as they stand watching the sky. Sanji sighs and suddenly he is gone, probably off to bed as breakfast will be delayed today but probably not by much, the blond doesn't have long to sleep. Zoro goes and collects the other boys from the lawn dumping them into their beds before falling into his own, a familiar leg hangs down from the wooden hammock above his, it makes Zoro feel good to know the blond chose to sleep above him. 

The next day the whole crew is in a fowl hung over mood until they stop at an autumn island, very small but with large rolling hills filled with trees that are full of nuts and fruits. Sanji sees a perfect opportunity to fuck with a certain swordsman, and stock up the ship a little better after their quick departure from Water 7. But mostly just force Zoro to be near him….alone...the blond’s intentions are dirty, but the lack of sleep and general grumpiness is making everything irritating for everyone...


End file.
